Blooded Alliance
by Arashi Nao
Summary: Because when the blood-red, sly snake met the mighty yellow-golden Dragon, poison and fire mixed, crimson blood falls over and floods their cursed alliance, blooded letters write the words on a stone wall. This is a cursed, a never-meant to be, a Blooded Alliance... (this is the first fanfic I write, I hope u like it:))
1. The Fateful Meeting

Alright,here is the 1st chapter:) I know it is a bit unusuall,and it has some purely fanmade parts,but please dont kill me,alright:3 I would like your opinion,so please review:3

A/N: I am not native English speaker,as you can guess from my username. So some things may be you spot any mistakes,I beg you to tell me,so I can correct them. I wanna write good at English,since I wanna study English philology when I grow up:3

Thanks in advance!^^

ENJOY!^^

_**Chapter 1: **_

Irina walked silently through the roads of Paris. She was late,already. She had to be in a _specific_ place,at a _specific_ time,since an hour now. But she had trouble hiding from other branches' spies, which meant she had to do double the way, with more drifts and turns, changing buses and such so she would be sure absolutely_ no one_ had followed her at the end. The problem was that now she was half an hour away from the place she had to be. And it was way too risky to get a bus or a taxi again-the Janus spies seemed extremely good at detecting her in open space, like the town square for example. So she had to proceed carefully,and hide in less popular alleys and small roads,to ensure she wouldn't be followed to the place of the meeting. If that happened,she would have a big problem. A _very_ big problem...

Irina picked up pace,almost without noticing,but she could feel a cold shiver running up her spine,and the night air around her felt very tensed. She didn't know exactly if that was the cause of her stress and anxiety, or if someone really followed her, all she knew was that she wasn't safe there.

After a while,Irina relaxed a bit, thinking it was just her imagination. But just then, a low mumbling was heard some meters behind her. She gasped and turned, trying to see through the utter darkness of the alley behind her. She couldn't see a single thing. But she _knew_ someone was stalking her. She had to make them lose as she was ready to turn and walk away, Irina detected something that made her blood run cold into her veins. The barrel of a gun... Aiming directly at her...

Normally,anyone at Irina's place would have frozen in fear, and ,eventually,would have got killed. But no, Irina did not. She wasn't just a Lucian spy. She was chosen notably for this mission, because,except the standard Lucian training, she also had KGB spy training, which made her top in her work. A nanosecond before the gun fired, she sprang away, running to the direction she was heading before. If she was an instant late, a bullet would have sunk directly to her heart...

Irina ran like she had wings, being very aware she was being chased closely by three Janus agents. If they got her, that would be a big problem for the whole Lucian branch. She carried a file of deadly importance with her, and if the Janus -or any other branch- caught her and found the documents,then the Lucian branch would be destroyed. She had to protect the files, even with the cost of her own life. That was...

That was what her father would have wanted...wasn't those his last words,before he died?

Irina still remembered this horrible night, when the Ekaterinas killed him. They had been together, on a mission,when she was 27...they had been at ,Russia,stalking some Tomas agents, but just then, they had been caught off guard by the Ekaterina's...they both fought bravely, but at the end, her father was shot by the last standing Ekaterina...as Irina knelt next to him, tears sliding down her cheeks, he had spoken his last words..."Irina... never... let the other... branches... find out our... secrets... protect the Lucians... with your own life... never let them have what they... want..." then, as Irina sobbed mournfully, he added: "I... i love you..." and then, he took his very last breath...

(well,now,the event with Irina and her father is completely fanmade:3 just to give some drama^v^)

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes, as she continued running... it was a very painful memory... but she had to honor her father...she _had_ to keep the Lucian secret safe... as she ran faster,she heard the footsteps of the spies that chased her fading... good,they lost me... Irina thought.

She ran for five more minutes, to ensure she was safe. Then, she decreased her pace, and finally walked in a relaxed and normal pace, while trying to catch her breath, her limbs aching from the effort. 'Lets hope everything else will go as planned tonight.' Irina whispered to herself while drifting. She now was almost at the meeting place...

As Irina stepped on the faintly lit alley, she saw no one. Weird. He should be here. She thought,looking anxiously around. Its not in his character being late. Plus, I already am late, and a lot, so he should be waiting...well, he cant have left, he desperately wanted those papers...

Irina paced around, anxiety and anger sprawling over her...where was he?! What was he doing!? She was ready to leave,but then, a dark,raspy voice echoed behind her, and Irina felt the tip of a knife pricking between her shoulders.

"If I was you, Lucian... I would stand_ perfectly_ still. Now, if you do as I say, everything will be fine and no one will get hurt. _But_, if you even _think_ to try anything... you are free to do it, but you must know my knife is soaked in arsenic...Now, calmly and obediently... give me those papers you have..."

Irina felt her heart beating rapidly... into which trouble was she in again?!...

* * *

**Oh yeah! First chapter is here! XD Who does Irina have to meet? A hint-he isnt Alistair:3 as for who is threatening her...you will find out soon^^ Please leave a comment^^ Also,I must say I liked the idea of Irina's father being a spy and go spying with his daughter^^ And since not any things are mentioned -in the books or in the wiki- for Irina's parents, I thought I could make a small hypothesis about them^^  
**

**~Kat**


	2. Down and Defeated

_Alright,chapter 2!owo I edited the chapter as 1bluesaphire suggested,so it would look better!^^ _

_Also, Irina X Alistair cute moment in that chapter:3 _

**_Chapter 2:_**

Irina gasped. What was she going to do? She could _not_ give the man what he wanted, she had sworn to protect the Lucian secrets with her life! On the other hand, if she didn't give the papers, she would die anyway, plus, the enemy would get the papers... there wasn't really much of a choice...

She could try to get away, and get to the nearest Lucian hiding spot and seek for help. Yes, that was a good idea...yet, if her attacker had time to use his knife, then it wasn't sure if she could reach her fellow Lucians...but she could not do anything else. She had to risk it.

The stranger's voice echoed again.

"Well? Didn't you hear me? Give me your papers, and I will let you live."

Irina snorted. "I am not giving a single thing to you!"

"Then," the stranger slightly pressed the knife against Irina's shoulder blades "you will die. Give me what I ask for. _Now._''

The guy wasn't kidding. But neither was Irina.

"You badly want those papers, isn't that so?" she asked.

"You got me right. Now, like a good girl you are, give them to me."

"Fine."

Irina put her hand to the inner side of her coat, to get the papers she hid at her pocket. But instead of dragging out the documents, she slowly pulled over her own knife. It was too small to do any serious damage, but she could distract the man for long enough to flee.

"Here, all yours!" Irina shrieked, and she fiercely turned, her knife sinking into one of her enemy's eyes.

The man howled, blinded, and he swung his knife, to stab Irina.

If he was able to see, he might have proved fatal,but as he was half-blinded, he stroke completely aimlessly. Irina had her time to vault aside, but still, she did not do so fast enough. The man managed to stab her side with his knife. Irina screamed, and knelt down, feeling the blood flowing down her ribs. ''I will kill you!" The man yelled, and sprang upon her again. Irina, even though wounded,managed to back away, and then she ran towards the exit of the alley, so she could flee safely.

But what Irina _hadn't _predicted, not even thought of it, was that the man had company. Three other black-dressed men popped out of the shadows, cutting her speed off. ''Are you going somewhere?" one of them asked, and revealed a shotgun from his coat. Irina winced. This wasn't good. It was bad. Really, _really _bad. If she couldn't get away, then she would be killed. And, most importantly, the enemy would have the Lucian secrets.

_Niet! Niet_ _I'm not letting this to happen!_ Irina thought, and without even thinking of it, ran towards a small opening between the three men. She heard a gun firing, but the bullet never hit her...she ran as fast as she could, as her wound would allow,but a short while after she knew it was no use. She was wounded,she couldn't go very far away like that,and her stalkers would get her in any moment...

Irina tripped, and fell flat down, gasping for air. She was struggling to breathe, the pain was cutting her breath off...although she tried, she did not manage to stand up and continue running. She closed her eyes and lay still, beaten,waiting for death to come...

She soon heard footsteps approaching, and felt someone kneeling besides her.

"Is she dead?" a voice asked.

"She is breathing. Lets get the papers and leave her. I doubt she will make it till dawn. One more Lucian down for us." another voice replied.

''Hmm,I have a better get what we need, then take her as a hostage. I doubt she will die if we leave her. If she was so seriously injured, then she wouldn't have managed to run all the way here."

"You are right."

Irina felt someone searching her pockets for the papers they wanted. Too bad, she thought, they wont find a thing. She had hid the papers well inside a pocket on the inner side of her coat, there was no way of them to find them.

After a while the men gave up.

"Are you sure she is the one?I mean,the Lucians may have tricked us again!"

"Ivan said its she! And Ivan is never wrong! We will take her as hostage, and make her give them to us, when she wakes up. Now take her and lets go. Ivan will be furious if we are late-which we already are!"

Ivan? What does remind me of? Irina thought to herself. Ivan... Ivan... Ivan...Oh yeah, right, Ivan Kleister!The leader of the Tomas! So those men were Tomas... now it makes sense...

Irina groaned in pain as one of the men picked her up. "Hey, she isn't completely unconscious!" the man realized. The other one snorted. "Give her some chloroform and she will sleep like a baby. Quick. Ivan hates delays." Irina heard the men searching for something, then they pulled a wet cloth over her mouth and nose.

Although she tried, Irina didnt manage to keep to consciousness. The poisonous liquid made her faint in seconds.

* * *

The two men -the third one had stayed behind to aid their blinded ally- snorted. That Lucian, she was a complete fool if she thought she could get past the Tomas. Ha! No one overcame the Tomas! And now she was paying for her foolishness.

The first man, named George, he picked up Irina, he would carry her. It was no problem for a Tomas. The second one, named Howard, called from his mobile phone.

"Yes...yes Ivan, Howard speaking... yes we got her... no, we didnt find the papers but -Please stop yelling at me,we will take her hostage, so she will spit up everything! Yes, I know this is a better idea, since she might tell us some more secrets... yes we are coming... hm, nothing... okay... see ya."

Howard hung up."Ivan is satisfied, but he will burst when he learns that Antony got blinded by that snake," he gestured to Irina ''better go, before she wakes up.''

the two Tomas agents walked away...maybe they would have a nice promotion at their ranks for capturing a high-class Lucian agent...

* * *

**_some hours later..._**

As she awoke, Irina realized a thing: she was imprisoned.

The cell was small,utterly dark,and wet. And smelled horribly.

Irina made a great attempt to stand up from where she was. Her side ached horribly, and she felt like her wound was burning, but she tried to ignore it.

Slowly and carefully so she wouldn't bump at anything in the dark, or cause more pain, walked around, trying to detect any exit, or any light source. Just then, she felt someone behind her. She turned fiercely.

"Who's there?Friend or foe?" she sharply snarled.

Then, a familiar, a_ very _familiar voice responded: "Irina?! Is that you?!"

Irina gasped, and took a step back, astonished. "A-a-_Alistair_?!" she stammered in awe.

''Yes, its me...so, I guess we can say Im both friend and foe...'' Alistair replied sadly.

Irina snorted. ''You are an Ekaterina. I am a Lucian. You are a foe. You _cant_ be a friend, Alistair.'' she replied,sitting down.

If there was any light, Irina would have seen the sadness at Alistair's expression, as she had said those words.

Alistair sat also down. He got a match out of his pocket, and lighted it up.

As they faced each other, Irina blushed a deep red colour. Why was she always _charmed _by Alistair? Well, he was always kind, and caring, and calm, and also, even in the most difficult and sticky situations -like this one for example- he was looking elegant and dignified.

She sighed. "Im bored of being imprisoned with you. What time is that? The fourth one?" she said.

Alistair smiled. "The _third_,my dear."

Irina, even though the situation was tragic, she couldn't hide her laughter. "Yeah,the third...who's counting anyways?" she replied.

Then, a wave of anxiety stroke over hastily searched her pockets for the documents she was carrying.

She found them, although the papers were blood-strained of her blood, since she hid them near the place she was stabbed by the Tomas agent. She growled, as she placed her one hand at her wound. It wasn't bleeding any more, but it still hurt, and _a lot._

Alistair worryingly leaned next to her. ''Are you okay?" he asked.

"Da,Im fine. No need to worry. Basically, you shouldnt worry at all. I am you enemy." Irina replied.

Alistair shook his head in disagreement. "It doesnt matter if Im friend or foe, you are a wounded colleague. I ought to help." he said. "Now let me see your wound. It may be serious."

"Its not."

"How do you know it?"

"I _know_ it."

"Come on,I wont hurt you."

"Whatever." Irina reluctantly let Alistair examine her.

''Hm, you were right, its not_ very_ serious.''

"I told you."

"Yeah, but you still need a bandage."

"Oh,and where will you find one? Oh I know, lets ask the guards, Im sure they will give us one!" Irina replied sarcastically.

Alistair snorted. He unwrapped his scarf off his neck, and wrapped it around Irina's side. Then he smiled at her. "See,there is a solution,always." he said.

Irina blushed even more. ''Thanks..." she realized her wound didn't hurt so much now, she was feeling better... was it… was it in cause of Alistair?!

Alistair was ready to reply at her thanking, but just then, the door opened, and a huge like a bear, muscular, blue-dressed man, holding a gun, entered. Irina, without noticing, curled closer to Alistair.

The man roared. "Interrogation time, _darlings_!" he snarled, pointing his gun at them...

* * *

_**...To be continued...**_


	3. Mystery at Midnight

_**Aye now chapter 3!  
**_

_**Have fun XD**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Amy Cahill was rudely awoken, at the hotel she was staying with her brother -Dan Cahill- and Nellie, by the ringing sound of her mobile phone. Alright, who the heck was calling at _midnight_?

She angrily picked up the device, and looked at the screen, startled, as there was a label, saying: Anonymous caller. Weird, Amy thought.

After a bit of thinking, Amy pressed the green button on the screen.

''Hello?'' she asked.

She was terrified, when,from the other line, was heard a mean, sneaky voice.

''Greetings,Amy Cahill. Sorry to call that late, but, as you will soon realize, it is an _emergency_.''

Amy gulped. How did he know her _name_, _and_ her _number_?

''Wh-who are you?What d-do you w-want?" she asked in a trembling voice.

An evil laugh was heard. ''Dear Amy, I am afraid that I cant respond to your first two questions... but as for the _third_ one... I am also afraid I have some bad news to announce..."

"L-like?"

"Your _beloved_ cousin, Irina Spasky, and your _dear_ uncle, Alistair Oh, have been..._mysteriously disappeared._.. I happen to know _exactly_ were they are... they are alright -almost- for now... but I cant assure you that they will stay like that for long... if you want to see them alive again... you must come to the following coordinates: **45603KOL8**, that you will decode, along with your bright brother, Dan. Come tomorrow night... and bring my spies what they want... you know what is it. Be there at 22:00 exactly. Or, one of our two 'guests' wont see the light of dawn... goodnight, and have fun." The stranger finished menacingly and hung up...

Amy stared blankly at her phone.

It couldnt be! Alistair, their only _real _family -at least, technically-, was being kidnapped, and he would be killed, if they wouldnt bring at the mysterious person what he wanted! And she didnt even know what it was! Well, also Irina was kidnapped, but Amy wasnt sure if she would actually cry over Irina's tomb... but,anyways, they could not let Alistair die!

She shook Dan and Nellie to wake them up. "Wake up! Wake up now, we have a big problem!" she squeaked.

Dan mumbled and buried his face into his cushion. "Cant it wait till tomorrow morning" he asked.

''No it cant!" Amy shouted, pulling Dan harder to make him stand up.

Dan groaned. "Fine, fine! What is it?" he asked and sat up.

Nellie followed his example also. "Amy, seriously,what can be _so serious _after all?" she asked.

"Alistair and Irina are being kidnapped!" Amy squeaked.

Heavy silence fell over the room. "So?" Dan asked.

"The one who kidnapped them will kill them!"

Again silence. "_So_?" Dan repeated.

Amy facepalmed. "We cant let them _die _like that, Dan!"

"Eh, yes, of course we can!"

''But-"

"Amy shall I remind you how many times Irina stalked us to POISON us?''

''Yeah, okay, let aside Irina, we cant let Alistair-"

"And how many times Alistair betrayed us since the Clue Hunt started? Honestly, I dont give a damn! I would also thank their murderer, if I could!" Dan exclaimed.

Amy sighed. "Shall I remind you that Alistair saved us from the catacombs, in Paris?"

"And _then he allied with Irina_, and he would _let her kill us_!"

"Yes but-"

"There is no 'but' Amy, I dont care about them!'' Dan said,and lied back.

Amy growled. She loved her brother, but sometimes -well,almost always- he was such an idiot!

'Sigh...Im sorry, but you leave me no other choice, Dan.' She thought, and then used her last argument. "If you dont come with me, Im going on my own.'' she said.

Dan moaned. ''Fine! Im coming! BUT, you have to know, the next time Irina will be chasing me to poison me, I will have _you _to thank for!'' He said.

Amy hugged him tightly, proud she managed to persuade him. "Thank you Dan! I knew you wouldnt let down anyone who needed us!"

''Lets see how _Irina_ will thank us about it!Oh, I know! With her poison!" Dan ironically said.

''I am sure that if we save her, she wont be so evil any more.''

''I hope so too...now, what does the strange evil crazy kidnapper want?" Dan asked.

"He said he wants something, and he says we know what it is... but I have no idea...'' Amy anxiously replied.

Dan pondered for a short while, then, his eyes widened. ''I know what they want! They want the Lucian papers we stole from the Lucian stronghold!" he exclaimed.

''Eh, sorry to interrupt you, but I wouldnt give what almost costed my life, to some idiots who think we care about Alestar and Irena. They even tried to kill you!" She barged in.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Its _Alistair _and _Irina_, and yes, sorry, but I WOULD give the papers to that man. Because if someone does something wrong, then that doesnt mean we should do the same.'' she said.

Nellie nodded in defeat. ''Fine...where does the person wants to meet him?''

''He gave me some coordinates, I stored them in my phone's note app. When we decode them, we will have the meeting place. His spies will be waiting there to take the papers, and when we give him what he wished for he will free Irina and Alistair -I hope.'' Amy explained.

Dan and Nellie nodded. ''Fine...lets decode the coordinations...'' Dan sighed, and they all sat together,taking pen and a paper, and trying to find the hidden meaning behind the code... they didnt have much time. They had to be in the meeting place in less than a day...or else...well, Amy didnt want even to _think_ about what will happen if they werent there...

* * *

_**OOohh,suspence! What will happen next?**_

_**I have to say,it was a lot of fun writing this chapter^^ I love using Dan's derpy character XD Tell me what you think, and also what could I correct/add/change!  
**_

_**Thank you!~**_

_**PS note that the plot of the story does NOT follow the plot of the book,not exactly. Just some things:3**_


	4. Blood and Surprises

_Previously on 'Blooded Alliance'... __(when saying 'previously',meaning the chapter we left Alistair and Irina,since the 3rd chapter is about Amy and Dan-)_

**_" ...Alistair was ready to reply at her thanking, but just then, the door opened, and a huge like a bear, muscular, blue-dressed man -A Tomas agent-, holding a gun, entered. Irina, without noticing, curled closer to Alistair._**

_**The man roared. "Interrogation time, darlings!" he snarled, pointing his gun at them... ''**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

The blue-dressed man laughed, as he saw Irina nestling next to Alistair.

''Aww, now isnt that cute! The Lucian _snake_ is in love with that _shameful_ Ekaterina! I am sure your leaders approve of that, dont they?" He said sarcastically.

Irina and Alistair growled together.

"Be carefull how you talk about Alistair!"

"Be carefull how you talk about Irina!"

They both shouted, as if in a chorus, and then looked at each other, blushing intensely.

The man laughed again. ''Ha ha ha! How funny! Thanks for the show, _dear guests_, but I am afraid we now must get serious. Now, -Irina, isnt that so?- give me the Lucian documents, and everything will go on fine.'' He ordered, and stressed his arm that hold the gun towards them, to show he was not kidding.

Irina snarled. ''Look, you think I will _so easily give you_ the thing that is the cause of me being _stabbed and kidnapped_? I always knew that the Tomas were pathetic idiots, but, _so _much? I have never thought your stupidity could reach _that_ level!'' she said.

The Tomas agent roared.

''You give me what I want _now..._'' he pointed his gun at Alistair, who shivered in fear seeing that, ''or Im killing your _friend_.'' he threatened.

Irina gulped, and Alistair nudged her.

''He isnt kidding.'' He whispered to her.

''I know, but I cant betray my branch so easily! Look, be ready to jump aside,okay?" she replied.

''Eh I guess-''

''Good.''

As soon as Irina uttered those last words, she jumped forward, pushing Alistair aside, then running towards the man -who had forgotten to close the door of the cell behind knew she might got killed in the process, but she had to try to escape. The weight of her branch's future was lying on her shoulders.

Irina heard the gun firing, however, the bullet never hit anything but the walls.

The man sprang towards her, but Irina knelt down, avoiding his attack.

But she wasn't ready for what followed. Irina hadnt calculated the fact that the Tomas were excellent fighters, and had nice reflexes. As soon as she leaned down, she felt something hitting the back of her head hardly. She screamed, as she felt the pain numbing her senses, and everything around her closed into velvet darkness...

And she fell down on the floor,senseless...

Alistair widened his eyes,as he saw the Tomas agent hitting Irina with the handle of his gun.

He stared in terror, as Irina screamed, and collapsed on the floor...

Alistair had never felt like that. Like, he was all helpless. He wanted to cry. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. The only thing he knew was that Irina was _dead. Dead-dead-dead_,and he could only stare, as the Tomas was going to shoot her, to ensure she was killed...

Alistair could not take a single breath, he could not blink, he could even swear his heart stopped beating.

Yet, he _did_ moved.

Alistair darted towards the agent, and despite he lacked in power, he managed to shove him away from Irina.

''Dare to touch her, and I will kill you!" he threatened.

The Tomas raised an eyebrow."_You _will kill _me_? Ha! Let me laugh!'' he said calmly, yet, very sarcastically.

''_I dont care_! I dont care if you are stronger! I dont care if you can kill me! Im **_not_** letting you go near her for any reason!''

Alistair must have looked deadly serious The Tomas agent shrugged.

''Do whatever you want. Now Im thinking of it, I cant kill her, she has to give us those Lucian documents she has. Well, _after _she gives them to us, I may ask Ivan Kleister to gimme permission to kill her. Till then, ciao."

The Tomas went off the cell, banging the door behind him, leaving them finally alone.

Alistair knelt next to Irina, while tears were wetting his brown eyes. He hugged her tightly, like this could bring her back.

''Irina...no...please...no...'' he whispered, between his sobs. It could not be true, it just _couldn't_! Irina cant have been _dead_!

Then, suddenly, as he grieved, Alistair heard Irina's weak voice next to his ear.

''Ι'm not dead, idiot...'' she whispered.

Alistair looked at her in surprise, and happiness. Then, he hugged her again, hoping she wouldn't scold at him for that later on. Strangely, Irina let him hug her without fussing. On the contrary, she hugged him back. Alistair looked deep within her ice-blue eyes.

''I thought... I thought you were killed! Wh-when he hit you I... I thought..." he stammered.

''Oh shut up. Im alive. After all, it would take him more than a _small hit_ to kill me.'' she replied.

Alistair raised his eyebrow.

''Eh, _excuse me_, you were _unconscious_ on the floor. And, I think your head's bleeding quite badly.'' Alistair said, as hr realized the blood that strained his sleeve,and Irina's shirt.

Irina sighed. ''That doesn't mean a thing.''

''It does.''

''It does not.''

''It _does._''

''It does _not._''

''It doe-''

''Oh shut up my head hurts.'' Irina fussed.

Alistair smiled, then he slowly leaned towards her. His lips touched hers for a minute. Then he raised again his head.

''Does that make it feel better?'' he asked.

Irina blinked and stared in surprise for a minute, not being able to decide if she should slap Alistair or approve of what he just did... Then, an new, unknown, yet warm and pleasant feeling took over her... without even thinking of it,she slowly smiled back at Alistair.

''Yes...yes, it does...'' she whispered...

* * *

**Alriiighty, what do you say? **

**I know I know...ALISTAIR KISSED IRINA! And,yeah,this doesnt kinda happen in any of the books but...ehh...ahem...why not? I mean, me,my cousin, my 3 best friends, my 2 other cousins,and another friend of mine that have read the 39 Clues until the 10nth book, we all so badly want them to kiss! I mean,come on,it would be cute-lets hope it happens in the movie OWO and dont tell me the moviemakers cant change the plot so much, Peter Jackson did it at the 2nd movie of the Hobbit! :3**

** Lol,anyways, please review,and tell me what you think^^ **

**Thanks/ Thankies/ Dankenshen(German XD)/ Spasibo( Russian XD)/ Merci (French XD) Lol thanks anyways:)**

**Kat~**


	5. A Unique Kind of Love

**Okay, chapter 5! Enjoy:)**

_**Chapter 5:**_

As Irina looked deep into Alistair's warm brown eyes, she felt that she had been very unfair with him all those years. He had always been calm and tender and caring towards her, he always comforted her when she was sad or in pain, he always wanted to make everything better for her.

He, indeed, did not give a damn about branches and alliances and all those, while she, to thank him for everything he did for her, she scolded and shouted, and she never paid any attention, and she sometimes insulted him also. She never did nothing in return. She only acted like he was her worst enemy, while, actually, he was her only friend...

And those that _truly _were her enemies, she respected them and bowed at their feet...

_'No, dont think about them now, dont think about what they've done...' _Irina thought to herself, and, wanting to shake the memories away, she shook her head intensely, causing a lot of pain to the still-open wound at the back of her head. _  
_  
''Oh!'' she complained.

Alistair looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, dear? What happened?'' he asked.

''It's... it's nothing... I just... I wanted to say that... Im sorry...'' Irina replied, her voice no more than a whisper.

Alistair widened his eyes. "You are sorry? For what exactly?''

''For everything... for everything I said to you, for everything I have done...'' Irina said, and her eyes filled with tears.

''Irina, that Tomas agent hit you pretty hard. _What on Earth are you talking about_?!" Alistair asked, very confused. Irina sniffed.

"I-I just mean that... you always care about me and you are so kind, and you always want to make me feel better but... but I thank you by shouting at you and ignoring you, and insulting you, like you are my worst enemy... but... but..." Irina wanted to go on and say 'But I love you', but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. She just wept on Alistair's hug.

Then was it, that she heard Alistair laughing kindly.

''Irina,my dear, dont worry about that! I never feel bad about those things! Because I know you dont mean them!" he said, caressing her back.

Irina stopped crying and looked at him curiously. ''What do you mean?" she asked.

Alistair smiled. ''I mean that it is your own unique way to say you love me.''

Irina blinked in surprise. ''And you dont... you dont mind?'' she asked timidly.

Alistair gave his brightest smile. ''Of course not.''

''But... but it is awful... being so harsh with you while you always care about me...'' Irina said sadly.

Alistair kissed her cheek. '' No. No it is not awful. It is just you. And you are wonderful.'' he said.

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes. ''Re-really?"

''Of course.''

Irina laughed weakly,as she let Alistair lie her on his lap. After all, she thought before falling asleep a bit later, being imprisoned with him all the time is not _that_ bad...

* * *

**Aye, I loved writing that:) It was cute,in my point of view XD Gotta say, that, if you think I made it too cute...well you may be right:) But I always thought that Irina may actually have a soft side,and not being just a merciless killer:) so yeah, I liked writing it that way:)**

**Tell me what to change/ add/ improve:)**

**Thanks^^**

**Kat**


	6. Incoming Trouble

_**Chapter**_** 6:**

Irina didn't understood how or when she fell asleep. She just knew that when she woke up, she was lying on the hard floor of the cell, but with something soft and comfortable placed under her head.

As she sat up, she winced and let out a groan. The wound at her ribs felt like burning and she could feel a throbbing pain spreading at her side. Not to mention the horrible headache that kept pounding at the back of her head, and the burning sensation at the same spot.

Irina leaned with her back on the wall of the cell. "Alistair?'' she called, she couldn't see her companion at the complete darkness of the cell. He soon responded to her call, though.

''Irina, you are awake.'' He said, and she felt him sitting near her.

''My head hurts terribly.'' the ex-spy complained in response. Then, she realized that the cell was actually _lit, _but so faintly she could not see more than half a meter in front of her.

Alistair held her hand.

''I can imagine it hurts a lot, but you need to be patient. It will ease off soon.'' he comforted her.

''Okay.'' Irina replied, then she saw Alistair picking up something from the floor, and as he unfolded it, she realized it was his coat. Irina raised an eyebrow.

''This is what I have been lying on.'' she said. Alistair nodded.

''Yup.''

Then Irina noticed that under his coat, Alistair was wearing just a short sleeved shirt. And, after that, she noticed that it was actually freezing cold inside the cell. She touched Alistair's hand.

''You must be freezing.'' she anxiously said. Alistair blushed, touched by her concern.

''Thanks for your concern, dear. Indeed, I was quite cold. But I couldn't just let you lie on the hard floor. Your head already hurt, and you are also injured, isn't that so?''

Now it was Irina's turn to blush. ''Thank you...'' she whispered. Alistair smiled kindly.

''A pleasure to help, Irina.'' he replied.

Irina was ready to reply, but just then, the door banged open. The Tomas agent that had hit Irina with his gun entered, but this time he was accompanied by two other agents as well.

''Hello, lovebirds! Oh, I see, you are doing quite better _Lucian snake_!'' He roared. Irina growled.

''Im good enough to kick your you-know-what!'' she threatened. The men smiled ironically.

''Whoa, _sunshine, _slow down! We are here to propose something!'' one of them said.

''I bet I am not interested.'' Irina replied.

''Oh, hate to break your nerves, you have no other choice. You will listen.'' The first Tomas agent -who was actually named Fred- said. ''Give us the Lucian documents. Or I am taking you to pay a visit to a nearby room to persuade you.''

Alistair held slightly on Irina. ''I wont let you take her!'' he said.

Fred and the others laughed again. ''Oh, I dont mean that we take her to another _cell_...'' He said menacingly. Irina gulped. She didnt like the sound of that. She had heard that the Tomas used to _torture_ their prisoners to learn their secrets, but she never believed those rumors. She now wished they only were _rumors._ But she didnt gave in.

'' I am not giving you a single thing.'' she said.

The men frowned as they heard her reply. ''Fine. Since you dont like the easy way, we will go the hard one. Remember, I warned you.'' Fred said, and gestured to his friends, who sprang towards Irina and Alistair. Alistair stood bravely in front of his love.

''Do not dare touching her!'' he growled, but there was no use. One of the guards shoved him aside, and he landed on the floor.

''Alistair!'' Irina anxiously called, and, a second after, she yelled in pain, as the two main grabbed her arms and forced her to her feet, causing sharp pain to her injured side.

The Tomas weren't touched by her screams. Irina tried to get away, tried to escape, but there was no use really. She quickly gave up, as she was already tired.

Fred grabbed Alistair. ''You are coming as well.'' he said.

The three Tomas agents drove the two prisoners out of the cell.

Alistair felt his heart pounding hard, as he had a very, _very bad _feeling about this...

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, you can guess what will happen:3 yep, the Tomas will torture Irina:) XD I like torturing my fav characters,I dont know why, I just do XD So, stay tuned:3**

**Please review, and tell me how to improve what I wrote and what I will write:)**

**Kat**


	7. Torture

_**Chapter 6: Torture  
**_

''Walk, Lucian!'' The Tomas guards roared, violently pushing Irina forward. Irina grumbled in pain and fury.

''I would, you eternal idiots! And I could, if you haven't stabbed me like that!'' she snarled at them, then she cursed in rapid-fire Russian. The guardsmen laughed evilly, without replying at her. They just shoved the ex-KGB Spy into a nearby room.

Irina froze, and felt a chill of fear creeping up her spine, as she observed the room. There was an iron chair, quite big, with some very suspicious wires coiling below it, then extending, and connected to a strange, square, box-like machine with some light bulbs in it. At the back of the room- which was rather a small one- Irina could see some big plastic gloves hanging on the wall, and a big, panel-like screen with a touch sensitive keyboard. On the screen, only three words were waiting:

Voltage:  
Duration:  
Repetition:

Irina held her breath and tried not to let her fear get evident. She could not understand what they were going to do to her, but she was a thousand percent sure it was _not _going to be good...

The strongest of the two men shoved her on the chair, and pulled her wrists into some kind of handcuffs that were connected to the chair, and didn't allow her to move her arms or her hands for even a centimeter. They also tied her legs to the base of the chair. Irina felt a slight pricking to her lower back, like she was leaning on a needle- well, a kinda big needle. She wondered if her enemies felt like that when she stabbed them with her own poison needles.

Despite her fear, Irina threw her head up, ready to show bravery.

''What ere you going to do to me? Have me read a romance, and hoping I will get so bored I am giving you the Lucian documents?'' she said, sarcasm and hatred dripping from her voice. Fred, the Tomas agent, grunted with a sneaky smile.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but no. The _special treatment _we saved for you is _far more interesting_.'' he said.

Irina snorted and turned her head at Alistair, who the guards had also brought in, and had him stand to the corner of the room- less than 3 meters away from where she was. He was looking horribly anxious.

''Hay Alistair.'' she casually said, in an attempt to show him everything was fine. At least for now. Alistair gulped.

''Are you alright?'' he asked in unease.

''For now, yes, she is.'' Fred replied in the place of Irina. ''But if she does not collaborate I can guarantee she won't continue to be like that.''

Irina shrugged. ''I'm not afraid.''

''We will see about that.'' Fred replied.

He walked to the screen, and typed some numbers at the touch-sensitive keyboard. Now the screen was like that:

Voltage: 400  
Duration: 5 seconds  
Repetition: custom-set

Irina had a very unnerving feeling about this. It could not be for good.

Fred stood in front of her. ''For the last time: _ .Papers_.'' Irina saw a remote control in his hands, but she did not change her attitude.

''Nope.'' she replied. Fred shrugged.

''Fine. I warned you.'' he said. His finger pressed a big round button at the centre of the remote. A low mumbling was heard from the box-like machine, and then a red light flashed on it. The pain came only two seconds later...

Irina felt the pain coming crashing down her spine, it was like an explosion of fire and electricity inside her. The pain ran mainly on her arms and back, but it affected her whole body. She screamed heartrendingly...

''Irina! No!'' Alistair shouted, seeing his secret love being electrocuted. He turned to the guards, as, 5 seconds later, the electric shock that hurt Irina stopped, and the ex-spy groaned, leaned forward, trying to take an agonizing breath. Alistair knew that she was terribly hurt. '' Please don't do that to her!'' he begged the guards.

Fred and the others laughed. ''Why not?'' they asked.

''Because...because you are hurting her!'' Alistair replied desperately, feeling something wet sliding down his cheek.

The three men broke into a laughter again. ''Aww! You hear him guys? We are hurting his lil' Lucian _girlfriend_!'' Fred said sarcastically.

''Ohhh,really? We are hurting her?'' the most savage of them said, and gestured to Fred to electrocute Irina again. Fred did so- although he felt quite touched by Alistair's attempts to help Irina. She was his enemy, yet, he cared about her...that is something you usually dont see amongst the Cahill family... he thought, as he was pressing the button.

Irina screamed again, but this time her cry faded, slowly. Alistair knew she would not hold for longer.

Alistair was furious. ''Stop it! Stop! I will tell you everything about the Ekaterina! Just stop it!'' he begged.

''Well, thanks for the offer, but we don't need your secrets, we only need the Lucian documents from that snake.'' Fred replied. He then walked to the machine screen and set the Voltage to 520. He then pressed the button again. Irina yelled so loudly and heartbreakingly that Alistair knelt down. He was breaking down. He was seeing his loved one suffering, being tortured, and he could no nothing. Absolutely nothing to help her.

Irina felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she could not even try to hold them back. It was no use. It hurt, it just hurt so horribly. Irina had never felt so much pain in all her life. And the only way to stop it was to... _Niet! Do not even THINK about it! _Irina thought to herself, but at the same time she screamed, the pain battering her body. The words of her father echoed again inside her head. _''Never let the others find out... Protect the Lucians... with your own life..._'' Irina knew her father was right, absolutely right. She knew she had to serve her branch, even by letting the other branches take her life... But the electrocution was just so painful... The Tomas could do it the whole day, but she didn't know how much longer she could endure it... 'But I have to, I have to be strong...' she thought, and took a deep, hoarse breath, ready to take on the next shock. But little did she know that Fred had increased the Voltage. Little did she know about what was going to follow...

As the stronger, more terrible electroshock struck, Irina felt her heard being ripped out. She had never imagined anyone could feel so much pain. She screamed again, and again, and again, and another time. She felt the desperation devouring her along with the pain, and... and she finally gave in...

''STOP!'' the ex-spy cried out. ''Stop, I will give you whatever you want, just stop it!'' she begged, while trembling intensely.

Fred smiled- relieved, to say the truth. ''Oh, here we go.'' he said, satisfaction present in his voice. He turned the machine off and approached the chair where they had sat Irina. He unlocked one of the handcuffs that bind her wrists to the chair.

''Here. Give me the papers.'' he said. Irina, with weak and slow movements, reached the inner side of her coat, and took out the papers, handing them to the Tomas. At the same time, a thought more horrible than the pain flashed into her mind: _I betrayed them...I betrayed the Lucians...Father...Please, forgive me..._and with that thought, another tear slid down Irina's cheek, and landed to the floor, without a single sound...

* * *

**Alright over here, the seventh chapter is here! A million thanks to OnceUponABrokenRegal for the supporting and encouraging words, and to 1bluesaphire for reviewing at my story, and for writing her own, the 'Different Story', the best fanfic EVER!^^**

**Anyway, I had not uploaded for ages, but school was hard^^; so, for making up for the delay, Im uploading a biiiig chapter now:3 I had fun writing this, especially the end, when Irina thinks about her father:3 I mean, okay, Irina is a stone-hearted, ruthless, merciless Lucian/ KGB spy, but she cant be so bad after all, I mean, she can have a weak spot also:) and at my story, this is her love and loyalty to her -dead- father:3 **

**Well, enjoy and review:3 **


	8. Relief

**Aye, chapter 8! Sorry for not having uploaded for such a long time, but I was a bit depressed, and I was away from home for 4 days, due to school trips and sleepovers on my friends, so yeah. Now, we have Ch.8 Not something super-cool really, but the good part is coming:) Oh, and to those who may think that my story will end as soon as Irina and Alistair are freed: Just know that my story will have AT LEAST 40 Chapter. I will be following the books, but with some mayor changes. (Like Irina staying alive till the Gauntlet) Lol when my cousin asked me how many chapters are there gonna be, and I replied, around 40, she jaws-dropped for a whole minute XD anyways, on with the Chapter~**

_**Chapter 8: Relief**__(pss__t, the title sucks,suggest anoth__er!)_

As he took the papers from Irina, Fred gestured to the other two guards, who unlocked the handcuffs and forced Irina to her feet. But she could not walk. She just collapsed, falling to the cold marble floor, and losing her consciousness.

Fred raised an eyebrow, upon watching her falling down. ''Eh, fine, at least she gave us the Lucian documents. Now, take those two back to their cell, and get ready for the Night Mission. He instructed. The two guards nodded.

One of them grabbed Alistair's arms and forced them behind his back and led him away. The second one lifted Irina up on his arms and carried her to their cell.

As all those were happening, Fred was looking at the papers with great interest. They were written in the Lucian secret code, but the Tomas scientists, with their _extreme intelligence _would decode them. Of course, without the papers the two Cahill siblings would hand them at this very night, those Irina gave him made absolutely no sense at all. They were not of any importance on their own. This was why the Tomas had kidnapped Irina and Alistair, this was why the Tomas had ordered Amy and Dan to give the papers so their relatives would be freed.

Now, Fred and his team just had to wait for the nighttime to come. At 10:00 this night, the Tomas would hold their Lucians in their grasp! (**A/N: I wanted to say the Lucians would be under the control of the Tomas, id this expression the right one?**)

Fred smiled evilly, in excitement and pride. He would be the one to make his branch powerful. He would be the one to lead the Tomas to wining the 39 Clues!

With that happy thought in his mind, Fred left the Torture Room as well, going to get ready for his Night Mission...

* * *

As soon as the Tomas guard brought Irina into their cell, and placed her down -not very carefully, to be honest-, Alistair rushed to her side.

The Tomas guards laughed. ''Haha! And I thought that the Ekats were clever! Ha! Look at that idiot! He fell for a _LUCIAN_! And she will kill him, she will betray him, as soon as she gets the chance! She is a demon! Like all of her Clan! And as she will be murdering you, coldly and mercilessly, we Tomas will be watching and laughing at your demise!'' One of them said.

Alistair growled. ''Irina would never do that! She loves me and I love her!'' he snarled. The Tomas cracked a laugh again.

''Yes, sure! That snake, that devil is nothing more than a killing machine! Normally we would not warn you, but, since you are so stupid to see it by yourself, we do so! Remember our words! You will regret trusting this snake!'' they said, then they left the cell, banging the door behind them.

Alistair mumbled. They were wrong. Irina loved him. She would never do something to hurt him. She...she wasn't like the other Lucians...

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He knelt besides Irina and gently pressed his fingertips on her neck, checking for pulse. He sighed in relief, as he felt her pulse pumping slightly. Alistair took off his coat, folded it, and put it under Irina's head, so she would be more comfortable.

As he examined over her to see if she had any other injuries, he realized her wrists were burned, at the spots the electric handcuffs had been making contact with her skin.

Alistair sighed, and sat next to Irina. He could do absolutely nothing to help her. He could only sit by and wait, and hope for her to be okay...

Half an hour later, Irina groaned, and flicked her eyelids open. She looked at Alistair, who leaned forward and hugged her protectively.

''I thought they would never stop torturing you...'' he said, and his voice broke, as a tear slid down his cheek. Then, he heard Irina sobbing as well. ''My dear, what's wrong? Are you in pain?'' he asked her in great anxiety.

Irina trembled intensely between his arms. ''Yes! Yes I am! It hurts horribly! And it won't stop! And I betrayed my branch! I gave the Tomas what they wanted! Now the Lucians will be destroyed! And it all will be my fault!'' She shrieked, and hid her face at Alistair's shoulder, while sobbing uncontrollably.

Alistair patted her back comfortingly. ''Shh...shh, come on now...everything will be fine...I promise...come on, calm down...'' he whispered. He could understand how awful she was for her to know she had just betrayed the Lucians, her family, her own branch, but he could not see her suffer like that. He just had to convince her everything was going to be fine.

"F-fine?! _Fine_ you say? NOTHING'S GONNA BE FINE! THE LUCIANS WILL BE DESTROYED! Only because I was not strong enough!'' Irina cried out so loudly, that Alistair got dizzy.

He sighed. ''Irina, they were electrocuting you! You could not hold forever!'' he tried to calm her down. Then, another good idea sparked inside his head. ''The documents were written on the Lucian Secret Code, right? That means they can't read them!'' he happily said.

Irina stopped convulsing, and looked at him, her eyes shinning, full of hope. ''D-da. You are right but...what if the Tomas decode them?!'' she asked, new fear taking over her.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. ''You seriously think the _Tomas _can decode the _Lucian Code_?'' he asked. Irina chuckled, and wiped the tears off her eyes.

''Eh, I guess you are right.'' she said, and finally stopped crying. Then, she hugged Alistair. ''You are a genius!'' she exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

Alistair blushed a deep red colour. ''Ehh...Th-thank you d-dear...I-I try..." he stammered. Then he took her hands onto his, and looked at her burned wrists. ''Do they hurt?'' he asked. Irina nodded.

''Yeah, quite a bit.'' she admitted. ''But don't worry. I will be fine.'' she assured him.

Alistair nodded. ''Okay. Since you say so. Now, you better rest. You need some sleep.'' he said, tenderly caressing her cheek. There was a pause for a minute, as they looked deeply in each other eyes.

''I...I am so glad you are okay...'' Alistair whispered silently. ''Oh, Irina, when I saw the Tomas torturing you like that, and I could do absolutely nothing to help you...it was horrible...''

Irina smiled kindly. ''Now there is no need to worry... everything's okay...'' she said.

Alistair leaned with the back on the wall, and let her lie in his lap. Irina nestled between his arms, placing her head on his shoulder. Soon, she was fast asleep.

As Alistair stroked through her blonde hair, he could not help but feeling a huge deal of anxiety, as he dreadfully wondered what the Tomas would now do to Irina, since she had given them what they wanted and wasn't of any need anymore...

* * *

**Aaalright, another cute moment between Alistair and Irina -lol me and my cousins have invented nicknames for them: Al and Iri XD way too cute, but it is funny:3 - **

**Sorry if this chapter is not interesting enough, but I am kinda ill, so yeah... inspiration is asleep on the closet right now. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think:) Oh, and PLEASE, suggest another title for the chapter *facepalms* mine is just horrible**

**Also, Oh meh Gosh, my birthday is in 2 days! whee! I will be getting new drawing materials XD  
**

**~Kat**


	9. The Time Had Come

**Okay, new Chapter:3 sorry I haven't updated for ages w But I was a bit depressed with some things in my life, plus, I had a lot of Easter Responsibilities! :) Not that I didnt like it, I luuuuv Easter:) Anyway, I give you the Ninth chapter, and now I will also upload the 10th one! :) **

_**Chapter 9 :**__**The time had come **_

''That's it! I found it!'' Dan Cahill exclaimed as he scanned over the paper with the code.

''You found it?'' Amy and Nellie asked, raising their heads from the table where they had fallen asleep, while trying to decode the mysterious coordination. They had started at 2:00 o'clock last night, and now it was 11:00 o'clock in the next morning.

Amy rubbed her eyes, as Dan proudly said: ''Rue de l' arbre, 39.'' **(A/N: I have no idea if this place exist. I made it up because I dont know a thing about small and dark Paris roads.)** Amy raised an eyebrow.

''Are you sure?''

''Have my decoding skills ever failed you?'' Dan replied.

Amy nodded. ''No, you are right.''

''Exactly. I checked the GPS when you where asleep. This route is a small alley, with only one escaping path. You come and leave from the same opening. That sounds awfully like the mysterious guys wanna trap us.'' Dan said again. Amy sighed.

''I do know, but we have no other choice. Besides, the man on the phone said the agents would already be there, they won't be blocking the passage. We just need to be very, _very _careful. She said.

Nellie agreed. ''I say we should form a small plan, while we be waiting for the time to come.'' she said and chose a song from her i-Pod.

''And I say we eat something and get some sleep first, and then, with our mind clean, we form the plan.'' Amy suggested. Dan and Nellie agreed instantly.

The two Cahills and Nellie lied in their beds, after setting the alarm clock in their mobile phones.

Amy slept and just wished everything would go according to the plan, but still, a dark and shadowy feeling loomed above her, like the clouds of a thunderstorm ready to strike...

* * *

**I know I know... small... Okay dont worry, today Im uploading 2 chapters, so I hope it is okay for ya!^^; sorryyyyy *runs to hide***

**Please review**

**Kat**


	10. Waiting In The Dark

**Yay! Second Chapter for today! I will try to convince my mum to lemme in the PC again in afternoon so I can post a third chapter, or update the R.I.P as well:3 please choose what you want in the reviews :3 Ookay, now, to have access at afternoon, Im gonna give my mummy... THE PUPPY EYES! MWAA HA HAAA! *blinks cutely*  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter:)  
**

**_Waiting in The Dark_**

Alistair sighed, as Irina stirred between his arms. Her winces made the pain she was feeling more than evident. She opened her ice-blue eyes, and looked around.

''Wh-where am I?...'' she asked, her voice trembling. Alistair held her hand.

''On the Tomas dungeon, dear...'' he replied slowly. ''Oh yes, that's right... now I remember...'' she said with a hoarse whisper, and tilted her head, resting it on Alistair's shoulder. ''And... when will they let us out?..." she asked again.

''I-I dont really know, my dear, but I'm sure it will be soon... I have a feeling...'' he said as he patted her back. ''Are you hurt somewhere?'' he asked afterwards.

''Da, kind of... my head hurts horribly, and I think the wound at my side is bleeding again...'' Irina replied weakly. Alistair anxiously placed his hand over her shirt. The cloth was moist, and the liquid was warm. Alistair looked closely at his hand, and despite the almost utter darkness, he made out a red liquid over his fingers and palm. Blood...

He sighed. ''You are right. It quite bleeds... but please, hold on, it won't be long till they let us go... Im sure about it...'' he said.

Irina nodded. ''Okay... I just hope you are right...'' she replied tiredly.

Alistair felt her leaning on him again, and slowly falling back into her slumber. He kissed her forehead tenderly and assured she was comfortably lying on his lap. Then, he quietly started singing a Korean melody, to lull **(doesn't that mean 'put someone to sleep'?)** her...

Although she didn't understand a single word in Korean, Irina liked the lullaby, and Alistair's warm, tender voice comforted and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. She closed her eyes, and let sleep take her, while listening to Alistair singing to her...

As soon as he felt Irina was asleep, Alistair stopped singing. He leaned his back on the wall. He was feeling horribly tired and stiff. He hadn't slept for almost three days, as he was always taking care of Irina. Not that he was regretting it. He was willing to do anything about her, about his eternal love. But he needed sleep. Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if he closed his eyes for a bit. Irina was also deeply asleep, and the guards did not seem interested at them at all -luckily or not, Alistair couldn't really tell- and he was beginning to get bored. He should rest as well. If they needed to act quickly in order to escape or even defend when the chance appeared, at least one of them should be able to stand on their feet.

Alistair closed his eyes, but continued caressing Irina. Even though he soon fell asleep, he kept his arms wrapped around Irina's body, keeping her in a reassuring and protective hug...

* * *

**Cute moment between Irina and Alistair again :3 Aha, I know I write such things quite all the time but I CANT HELP IT! They are so cute together! w**

**Not much to say, but please review:) **

**Oh, and also, my PC is crashing a bit, so there might be some mistakes in this chapter:) sorryyyy :)**

**Kat**


	11. Hope Is What Keeps Us Alive

**Alright, chapter 11! Hm, getting closer to the interesting part^^ and btw, I decided to give a name to the two other Tomas agents, like I did with the first one and I named him Fred. So, guy no.2 will be John and guy no.3 will be Nick. (that's all Ive got) so yeah, on with the story:**

**PS: bad title is bad w**

_**Chapter 11**_**: **_**Hope is what keeps us alive**_**  
**

Alistair awoke by the violent banging of the cell's door. Fred, John and Nick, the Tomas agents, barged in the small room.

''Hey, you two wake up!" Fred called.

Irina opened her eyes and looked anxiously at them, but her glare contained such fury and hatred, that it could burn ten forests. If anyone could kill with their eyes, then the Tomas agents would be burned to ashes before anyone even noticed it.

''I gave you the cursed documents, what else do you want now?'' Irina snapped angrily.

Fred smiled evilly. ''Of course you gave them to us. And now, the Lucians will be _destroyed. _They will all die, one by one, they will get tortured and humiliated, and they will all know that they have _you to blame for_!'' he said, enjoying the pain his words inflicted to Irina.

She growled in pure rage, and if Alistair hadn't held her, she would have tried to kill the Tomas agents -and she would have been killed. ''How dare you!?'' she roared.

Alistair held her arms behind her back, to keep her from trying anything that could endanger her. ''Calm down dear, they're just mocking you...'' he whispered to her ear.

Fred laughed. ''You need to strap your cat, Ekaterina! Or should I say, your _snake?''_

Alistair mumbled. ''What do you want now?'' he asked.

''We are taking you for a walk! You see, the papers you gave us, Lucian, are useless without the documents Amy and Dan Cahill stole from you during their... _'visit' _to the Lucian stronghold...'' Fred started.

''WHAT DID THEY DO?!'' Irina squeaked.

Alistair facepalmed. This was getting worse every minute passing.

''Yeah, that's right.'' Fred continued. ''So we told them that we have kidnapped you and that we would kill you. In order to save you, they need to give us the papers they got. Then, we will set you free. Or _so we wanted them to believe..._'' Fred finished.

Irina and Alistair widened their eyes, as they realized the meaning of Fred's words.

''So... so you're lying to them... you are setting a trap...'' Irina whispered.

Fred, John and Nick laughed. ''Aw, you little clever Lucian! You found it!" Nick mocked.

Irina paled. ''What will you do to them?'' she asked in a trembling voice.

''Aww, come on, don't worry! We will just capture them, and then keep them here with you, till you all die and we get rid of your meaningless existences!'' Fred explained.

Irina yelped. ''How dare you! Setting such a foul play to innocent children!" she whispered weakly, and at the same time, a long-forgotten image flashed into her mind. A boy, a very young boy, with curly blonde hair and wide sky-blue eyes, smiling at her, looking at her full of life and love...

The stone-hearted ex-KGB spy felt something warm and wet sliding down her cheek. No. She would not let more children die for the sake of the Clues. _She would not_.

''You idiots! Monsters!'' Irina cried out. "Insane beasts! You will hurt innocent children just because for the Clues, for destroying your enemy! Amy and Dan did nothing to you! You do NOT have the right to harm them!'' She yelled on top of her lungs, and she freed herself from Alistair's grip, springing towards the Tomas agents, seething with fury.

She bumped onto Fred, but he shoved her aside, and John grabbed her from the shirt and flung her three meters away, sending her bang on the wall. Irina fell on the floor, motionless, grumbling with pain. Alistair rushed next to her, while mumbling angrily.

As he knelt near her, he looked at the Tomas agents. ''You truly have no honor, attacking a defenseless woman like that!'' he snarled.

Irina groaned. ''I'm not defenseless...'' she said weakly.

''Hey, she attacked us first!'' John complained. Not that he cared at all. But it was fun to see the prisoners' reactions.

Alistair snorted in disapproval, and Irina sat up with effort. ''And I will do it again, if I feel like it! And I _do _feel like it!'' she said.

The Tomas laughed. ''Do it if you dare. And I will make sure you wont be able to open your mouth and talk afterwards!'' Nick said and John laughed.

Fred sighed. ''Hey, you two, concentrate. Although it would be fun to see you doing this, Nick, we are here for a purpose. Get those two and lets go. If we arrive on the meeting place after the Cahills, they will understand it is a trap and won't come.'' he instructed.

''Alright Freddy!'' Nick and John said in unison, and went to take the hostages.

Nick picked up Alistair, and John forced Irina to stand up, pushing her violently. Alistair grumbled, as Nick was thrusting him forward. ''You can do whatever you want with me, but at least be more gentle with Irina! She's injured, which is your _achievement _after all!'' He said with rage, as he could not bear seeing his love being racked like that.

The Tomas agents did not reply, neither they took his words onto account. Alistair was barely holding the words coming out of his mouth, knowing that if he said anything... '_unkind'_, the Tomas would torture Irina more.

Irina turned her head at Alistair and smiled weakly. ''There is no need to worry, I'm okay.'' she said to comfort him, but the way she bit her lips when John shoved her forward, made Alistair understand she could barely hold her screams from exiting her mouth.

The Tomas folded some cloths around Irina's and Alistair's heads, so they would not see where they had been during their captivity. They both reckoned that they had been in a small Tomas stronghold, although Paris was the City of Lucians. (**Its mentioned so in the book, right?**)

After half an hour of walking through corridors, the Tomas agents unwrapped the cloths off the hostages' eyes. Irina looked around her. They were in a dark road, faintly lit.

''We will walk a bit now.'' Fred said, and gestured to his colleagues to bring the hostages forward.

As Alistair took a glance at Irina, he got scared, if not terrified. All of Irina's forbearance and patience was gone. She had lowered her head, crying, she was utterly defeated by the events. She had simply accepted her defeat.

''Irina are you okay? Are you hurt?'' he asked, full of concern. Irina shook her head.

''Niet. Not much, at least. B-but...'' she whispered.

Alistair sighed. At least she wasn't in pain, but still something was bothering her. ''_But _what?'' he asked.

''...But I wish we could do something to protect Amy and Dan. They think they will save us, but they must first of all save themselves!'' Irina replied.

Alistair let out a sad and desperate huff. Since the loss of her beloved son, Nikolai, Irina had a soft spot for children. She could not bear even the thought of a child dying or even getting hurt, sad, or endangered.

As they walked, feeling the Tomas' guns pressing their backs in every suspicious movement, Alistair carefully touched Irina's hand. ''Irina, listen here: Dan and Amy will be just fine. I am sure they will have predicted it is a trap. They will come prepared.'' he reassured her.

Irina threw him a look, a desperate spark of hope lighting up her ice-blue eyes. ''You really think so?'' she asked.

Alistair gave her a rather goofy smile to cheer her up. ''I don't think so. I _know _so.'' he said. Irina slightly smiled back. It was just an upper curve of her lips, but it sure was a smile.

Nick and John chuckled menacingly, then said: ''Yeah, sure, think what you like Ekaterina, and you too Lucian, but you will see you are wrong. The two Cahills won't know what hit them! Ha ha ha!''

Fred angrily snarled to his colleagues. "Shut up you two! We don't know for sure! We should _never _underestimate our opponents, remember? This is why we brought our guns after that. If anything gets outa' control, we will use them.'' he said.

Irina gasped anxiously.

''Don't worry Lucian. We won't use them at the children, but at _you _and your Ekaterina _boyfriend_.'' Fred said with an evil laughter.

Irina took a deep breath, ignoring the pain it caused to her injured side, to calm herself down. Alistair said the children would be just fine. And if Alistair said something, he was never wrong. He was always right and he always told her the truth...

Despite all those thoughts, however, Irina could not help but feel a cold chill running through her spine, as she thought of what would happen if, for the first time since she had met him, Alistair was _actually wrong_...

* * *

**Okay, here goes chapter 11. It is biiig, I know w but we're closer to the interesting part where Dan and Amy are on the rescue! XD yeah, as you can imagine, they dont know its a trap... and they will be in danger owo! But do not forget Irina is a highly-trained KGB spy...this will help a bit :3 anyway, no more spoilers I gotta go:) to read chemistry, bleh **

**Please review:)**

**Kat**


	12. A Salvation and a Tragic Loss

Amy stopped on the drift of the road, just before the small alley where their destination was. Where the Tomas agents would wait. She looked at Dan -Nellie had stayed at the hotel.

''Dan...'' she whispered. ''I just hope everything goes fine...''

Dan nodded. ''Everything will be just fine, according to the plan. So don't worry. Now, let's go. We are-'' he glanced at his watch ''- two minutes late. Let's hope those two lil' minutes did not cost the life of anyone. Even though I would not have a big problem to see Irina being shot or stabbed.'' He commented.

''Dan!'' Amy scolded.

''Hey, I was just joking around! Let's go now.''

The two siblings walked into the small alley. Only the moonlight lit it, but faintly. Luckily it was the full moon.

They spotted the three Tomas agents almost. The first one, and the most bulky one, was waiting with his arms crossed to his chest. The two others, some steps behind him, were holding...

''Uncle!'' Amy squeaked anxiously, seeing Alistair with his hands tied behind his back. He raised his head and smiled.

''Hello children! Holding up nice, I see.'' he said. He seemed alright, with the exception of a bruise on his cheek.

Amy smiled back, and turned to see how Irina was doing. Strangely, she seemed completely shocked and beaten up. Some of her hair was strained with blood, she was barely standing on her feet, and her ice-blue eyes expressed clearly the only thought that was into her mind at the moment: ''Help!'' But Amy could see and something else in her eyes. A _warning_, maybe?

Amy saw Irina nodding towards the first agent, the one that was waiting in front of the others. She moved her lips, like trying to say something. Amy watched carefully, to figure out what her cousin tried to spell. _T-a-p_? No. _T-a-k-e_? Nope. _T-i-m-e_?

Amy did not have time to think of more. The agent that held her punched her ribs violently -and Amy could bet it was just a warning. Irina let out a weak, shrill sound, and lowered her head in defeat. Amy just hoped that she did not have something _important _to say.

Dan got out the papers from his pocket. ''Here, take them and let those two go.'' he said, stretching his arm to the Tomas agents, who smiled and took the papers hastily, hiding them into his pocket. Amy sighed in relief.

''Great. Now please, let our relatives go.'' she said, but none of the agents moved. Irina must have figured out the upcoming threat, and whimpered weakly.

''Well?'' Amy asked.

The first Tomas smiled slyly. ''I'm sorry, _darlings._ But I can't.'' he said, his voice arrogant and evil. He slowly pulled out his shotgun. Amy and Dan widened their bright jade eyes, and now they looked like two terrified little puppies in front of an old, deadly wolf with sharp fangs.

''Wh-what are you d-doing?'' Amy stuttered.

''Stay still kids. Ore one of us -ahem, one of _you four- _won't survive the night.'' The Tomas agent said. Dan and Amy stared in surprise and horror. It was a trap. _T-r-a-p. _This was what Irina was trying to say. But now, they were doomed. They had no hope... unless a miracle would happen.

But if you are in the Cahill world, miracles are part of your everyday life. They always happened. And so did now. And it came from where Amy and Dan least expected it...

Irina, although weakened from her wounds, moved in lightning speed. She turned so fast and intensely, that she freed her wrists from the guard that held her. She punched him in the face, then turned and kicked the guard that held Alistair to his _sensitive spot._

_''RUN!'' _she cried to the awestruck kids and shoved Alistair towards them. ''I will keep them! Just run!'' she repeated. Amy and Dan threw her a thankful look, and dashed away. Alistair looked at her anxiously. ''What about you?'' he asked

''I will be right behind you. Now go.'' Irina replied.

Alistair nodded and ran away. Irina kicked Fred one last time, and ran behind him as fast as she could...

''Behind them!'' Fred yelled. ''I dont care if you get them dead or alive! Just get them!'' He snapped, and the Nick with John stalked the fleeing Cahills...

Dan, as he ran, turned and saw Irina running next to him. ''Thanks for saving us!'' she said to him.

Dan huffed. ''_Who_ saved _who_ exactly?'' he replied, implying that Irina had just saved them all right now.

Irina smiled. ''Welcome, young Cahill.'' she said. Dan grinned and they continued running.

Just then Amy noticed something that made her blood run cold inside her veins. ''Wh-where is Alistair?...'' she asked in panic.

Irina stopped immediately and looked anxiously around her, her heart beating rapidly. ''He-he was just right behind me...'' she whispered.

Amy was ready to say that he might have taken a wrong drift somewhere, but at that very second, a gun was heard firing on the distance. Dan and Amy froze, and Irina dropped onto her knees. ''No...Alistair...please... this can't be true...'' she whispered, as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Dan bit his lips, and Amy placed her one hand at Irina's shoulder. ''Irina... I'm very sorry... '' she whispered. Irina sobbed, and did not reply. Amy and Dan stood next to her, patiently waiting for her to stop crying. But there was nothing to say to comfort her. Alistair was dead... and there was nothing that could be done about it...


	13. What About Me?

**Yay new chapter:) I hope you enjoy it^^ sorry I did not update since quite a while. I was busy studying:) so here we g. Alistair's fate:)**

**_Chapter 13: __What about me__?__  
_**

Alistair ran desperately through the narrow paths of Paris. He knew he was lost, he knew he had to get reunited with the others, or else he would be in serious trouble. He tried not to think how much Irina would worry, how much she would suffer if she thought he was dead or re-captured.

As Alistair ran -as fast as his age would allow him- he heard a gun firing, near.

_Oh no, _he thought, _the Tomas agents!_

They should not find him no matter what. He had to get away from there.

He heard a man shouting behind him.

''There! Here! I found the Ekaterina!'' He yelled.

Alistair yelped. He tried to run faster and succeeded a bit, but still his stalkers were approaching fast.

Another gun fired, and Alistair felt the bullet whistling next to him as it missed him just by pure luck. The things were getting worse. He would not have more time.

He drifted on a small alley and hid in the shadows, hoping the Tomas agents would not find him.

He waited a bit, then, the Tomas walked into the alley. Alistair held his breath,and cringed in the shadows as they scanned around to detect him.

A short while after, the Tomas were ready to leave, but, then, one of those turned and darted a look at the excact spot Alistair was hiding. Their eyes met. Alistair recognised Fred, the agent who had totured Irina so badly.

The man froze, and looked at him, it was evident he had detected him. Alistair prayed for a miracle to happen.

And it did happen.

Fred smiled faintly. But his smile was not sadistic or evil. It was a smile of understanding. He nodded slightly, and slowly turned. He left with the others without a single word.

Alistair was awstruck. Was it a trap? What had just happened? Did Fred let him escape?

The old Korean man sighed. A lot of things were not what they seemed in the Cahill world. Guess he just had to get on with it.

He stood up and walked away of his hiding place, now concentrating on where to search for Irina and the Cahill kids. Once he found them, it would all be fine...

He supposed they would not be in the centre, so he took a side road and walked. He would find them. He was sure he would...

* * *

**Yeah, Alistair is alive of course:) oh, and yeah, Fred is the good guy. He will reappear later^^ he is important:) so yeah thats all:) I hope u enjoy:)**

**Please Review:) It means a loooooot to me:)**

**Kat**


	14. Tears of Regret and Flutters of Love

**Lol it's been a while... heh... please don't kill me! *runs to hide* alright, sorry for being so late, but I lost my inspiration and it was very difficult to come up with a new chapter:* but now the 14th chap. of BA is here AAAND it is 1.900 words EXACTLY so you have plenty to read, and now I am writing the 15th owo now, just read it and I hope you like it^^**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Again, Irina, do the disclaimer:)**

**Irina: No way. I hate you. After reading that chapter, you can be sure about that.**

**Me: Look, you should be THANKFUL alright. Alistair is alive while I could have very easily killed him (but then OnceUponABrokenRegal would have killed me :3 ) I gave you a very romantic moment with him, I am gonna write about you two being in love in the next chapters, and all you can say is that?**

**Irina: *blushes* And why should I be thankful for that? I am not interested in Alistair.**

**Me: You are.**

**Irina: Oh yeah and who's saying so?**

**Me: Your blushing just did.**

**Irina: *glares***

**Me: ... okay guys as all of you will be reading this chapter, I am gonna run for my life away from the crazy Lucian. BYEEE! *runs away***

**Enjow^^~**

_**Chapter 14: Tears of Regret and Flutters of Love**_

Amy and Dan watched helplessly, as Irina dropped on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably, her ears flooding her eyes and falling down on the ground.

Amy felt like she wanted to cry too. Alistair was her uncle. And now he was so simply... gone... she could not blame Irina. It was evident she was close to Alistair. Amy had seen them together at Grace's funeral, and she clearly remembered the time when she and Alistair teamed up in Paris, in the Church of Blood, to get the Clue. They _had been _close.

Dan looked at the stars. ''Amy?'' he asked.

Amy turned, her hand still at Irina's shoulder, in a vain attempt to comfort her. ''Yes?''

''I don't think Alistair is dead. In fact-'' he was cut off by Irina, who turned and looked at him, with her wet eyes sparking in anger.

''He IS dead! So stop! Just shut it!'' she cried out, continuing to weep. Dan sighed.

''Alright.''

Irina stood up and looked at the dark road ahead of her. ''I must get going.'' She said silently, her voice blank of any emotion. She looked to the kids one last time. ''Thanks for saving me anyway. Appreciated.'' She said, as she began walking towards the darkness. Soon, Amy and Dan could not see her anymore.

Amy let out a sigh. ''Come on, Dan, we must leave too. Nellie will be worried.'' She said and dragged her brother towards the road. Dan could not help but wonder where Irina would go, what would she do. And if she would try to kill them again, when she'd be given the chance...

Irina walked slowly through the dark road.

She let out a week sigh. Her eyes were swollen from insomnia, her head hurt, she had nausea, the wound at her side felt like it was on fire. There were almost no lights, and the main light source was that of the full moon. It was enough for her, however. It was enough to just seeing the path she took just one meter forward. For her, only present mattered. She did not want to think about what she was going to do after. She didn't know where to go, who to seek, what to search. She was completely concentrated on every step she took, to that only. Nothing else entered her mind. She walked like a living ghost.

And it wasn't the first time.

It had been the same when Nikolai died, wasn't it? Exactly the same. Only, then, it was a different kind of pain. It was the guilt of not being next to him, it was the sorrow of losing her child, her own blood. Now it was a whole different story. Alistair was nothing but a very distant relative, he even was her enemy. But he was the one _she _had chosen to love, the only alive human being that _loved her back._ It was like a stab directly in the heart losing him like that. Not being able to protect him. It did not hurt more than Nikolai's death, no. Nikolai was her _son._ The pain was just different. And it was a kind of pain that Irina had never experienced before. She didn't know what to do to make it stop.

She didn't even know if there was _any possibility _for it to stop at all.

Irina took a deep breath and halted walking. She looked at the ominous path ahead of her. Darkness... nowhere to go... no one to wait for her... no one...

_No one..._

Irina's eyes suddenly filled with tears. There wasn't any reason holding them any more. And she couldn't. She was tired. Tired of everything, everyone, of her own life.

She started running. She didn't know why, she didn't know where she was going, she could not see in front of her with the tears blurring her sight. But she simply didn't care. She just wanted to get away, get away from the nightmare.

In her desperate run, Irina tripped on the old, uneven pavestones of the alley. Her leg twisted below her weight, and she crashed down on the cold stones, letting out a weak cry of pain.

She didn't make the slighted effort to stand up. She wanted to die. That was the only thing she wished for. She just lay down there, crying mournfully, sobbing. That was the only thing she could do...

Alistair walked hastily through the dark alleys of Paris. He would turn back to the point where he had been separated by Irina and the kids. They would either still be there, or somewhere near, searching for him. Or so he thought.

Because, upon arriving at the place he remembered he got separated from them, no one was there.

He took a deep breath. He _had _to find Irina, he had to find her! He could not just let her believe he was dead! He knew how much pain this would cause to her. He would _not _betray her, like everyone else had done to her in her whole life. He would be there for her. Always.

Alistair begun getting panicked, but then a bright idea flashed inside his mind. He dragged out his mobile phone –which, thankfully, the Tomas agents hadn't thought to take away- and tried to turn it on. If it had signal or was charged, he could call Irina. That would be far more easy than searching the whole Paris for her.

He tried again and again, but the device refused to light up. It probably had low or zero power. Perfect. Now he couldn't even use the GPS to find his way back to the centre.

Alistair looked around him desperately. There were two paths he could take. One straight forward and one on his left. The first one looked dark, ominous, unwelcoming. The other had a bit of light, it was wider, seemed to be leading to the centre. Alistair took a deep breath. Bravely, he followed the darkest path...

As the minutes ticked by and he walked, the moonlight was the only light source. He was worried. Being all alone in a dark road in a foreign country was not in his top favourite way of 'How To Pass a Night in The Clue Hunt'. But if he would find Irina like that, it was worth the constant heart attacks every time he heard a sound behind him.

Suddenly, as Alistair let his gaze slide on the dark road ahead, something, gleaming under the moonlight, caught his eye. He ran and picked the object up.

It was a paper. A simple paper with tattered edges. Something was written on the corner of it, but it was in Russian, and it had faded away, so Alistair, despite he could speak, write and read in Russian, could not make out what it said.

But then, an idea struck him. He remembered that Irina always carried a photo of Nikolai with her all the time. He turned the photo on the other side, and he easily distinguished a young boy with a wide smile, and a young woman with blonde hair holding him at her arms.

Alistair let out a sigh of relief. Irina had been there for sure. He would soon find her, he was sure he would. He felt it in his heart.

He began walking again. The night was silent, in general, except of the distant noises from the city centre. But suddenly, he could hear another sound, a low mumbling, like someone... like someone was...

_...crying..._

The realization hit Alistair like a brick. He began running as fast as his age allowed, running towards the direction of the sound...

After a minute, he managed to see something or _someone, _lying on the cold road, shaking with sobs. Alistair's heart skipped a beat.

As he knelt next to her, he recognised Irina. She had yet to realize that he was next to her, so, Alistair, not wishing to scare her, gently placed his hand at her shoulder, and spoke with smooth voice.

''Irina... are you alright?''

Irina turned and let out a weak scream of fear, as he touched her, but, seeing him, seeing his familiar face, she widened her eyes in surprise and looked at him in mere terror.

''Am...am I d-dead...?'' she whispered, her mouth barely making the words.

Alistair smiled. ''No, my dear, you are completely alive.''

''A-are you a-a-a ghost then?''

Alistair chuckled. ''Irina, dear, I am as alive as I should be. No, you are not having illusions. I am here. I swear I am. The Tomas did not kill me, I will explain you everything. But not now. Now we will go and find a hotel to stay for the night.'' He said softly.

Irina took a trembling breath. And she suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and sobbing at his shoulder.

''Oh, Alistair! I was so scared! Wh-when I heard the gunshot... when I thought you died... the whole world collapsed!'' she cried.

Alistair embraced her tenderly. ''Shh...shh... it's all okay now... I am here... I won't let you down, I promise. Just, please, calm down, alright... here, stop crying...'' he whispered gently, caressing her back.

Irina took a deep breath and regained control. She smiled weakly. ''Okay.'' She said and wiped the tears off her eyes.

Alistair leaned and kissed her, by pressing his lips over hers. They kissed for a short while, then they separated. Alistair smiled at her, and raised his hand to caress her cheek. As he touched her, however, he felt her skin very hot under his hand.

''My Goodness, Irina! You've got fever!'' he exclaimed.

Irina sighed and leaned on his shoulder. ''Maybe... I don't feel very well after all, now you mention it...'' she stated with weak voice.

''The wound at your side must have got infected, and you have been through a lot of things when we were captives of the Tomas. You must rest. Come on, I will help you walk. We must find a hotel to stay.'' Alistair explained, and helped her rise at her feet.

He assisted her to walk, and they started heading towards the end of the alley, to get the central avenue to the city. Irina was very weak and was walking slowly and with great effort. Alistair knew that, if he wasn't supporting her, she'd fall down and she'd not be up again.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a lit-up road that was for cars too, not only for pedestrians. Alistair waved a hand and a passing taxi stopped in front of them.

They got in, and Alistair asked the driver to get them to the hotel where he was staying, before the Tomas kidnapped him. Luckily it wasn't very far away.

As Alistair spelled the name of the hotel and leaned back on his seat, Irina looked at him with surprise. ''I was staying in the same hotel.'' She said.

''Oh. Really? How come I didn't see you anywhere?''

''Eh, you know... I have a talent on staying hidden.''

Alistair just smiled, and gave her a small kiss.

She rested her head at his shoulder and closed her eyes, as the taxi sped through the roads of Paris. The hotel was quite far away, so Alistair let her sleep until they would arrive...

To be continued soon...

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! See? big chapter^^ and now I am writing the next one:) not anything important really, the next 2 chapters will be just bonding time between Alistair and Irina... because THIS will play a huge role in the next chapters... btw, I am gonna change the summary, since I entirely changed the plotline, and, you will soon learn why it is called 'Blooded Alliance'...**

**Anyway, now I am writing the next chapter, and if the internet stops being cut off all the time, I will be able to upload a second chap. today:)**

**I hope you enjoyed, again sorry for being late on updating, and please leave a review, means a lot to me!^^ Thank you very much all!:)**

**Katja**


	15. Your Love Soothes my Pain

**Since I haven't updated for such a long time, I thought about putting another chapter up today^^ yayyy:) but now my eyes are dead XD anyway, second chapter in a day, and this one has 1.040 words, that, along with another 1.900 at the previous one, give... wait... 3.300 words, I think owo so yay, I broke my record XD Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter:) not anything special, really, except if you are all for 'aww' scenes with Alistair and Irina... yeah this chapter is pretty cute with those too... well read to find out:) and I hope you like it:)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: So, Irina, have you calmed down since the last disclaimer when you almost killed me?**

**Irina: yeah...**

**Me: Good to hear. Seriously. Good to hear that you're not gonna kill me. Now, the disclaimer.**

**Irina: Katja doesn't own the 39 Clues or the characters. She owns this...ahem... amazing story...** _(Author's note: psst, my story IS NOT amazing)_

**Me: Whoa what was that? Did you just say AMAZING for my story? For this story? That you absolutely HATED on the previous disclaimer?!**

**Irina: Ehm yeah, as about that...**

**Me: Yes?**

**Irina: About when... I... in your story... I tell Alistair I love him...**

**Me: Yes, go on?**

**Irina: Let's just say it was not so bad at all... and... I guess I could mean it... that I love him... *blush***

**Me: Wow that is new. So you are not gonna kill me in the next chapters?**

**Irina: Probably not, except if you overdo it. *smirk***

**Me: Alright, so I guess I am safe for now, and you guys can read the next chapter:) I hope you enjoy it and please review:)**

**Note: for this chapter just remember that Alistair and Irina were staying at the same hotel before they got kidnapped. They just did not knew it.**

_**Chapter 15: Your Love Can Sooth My Pain**_

''Here, take it easy, Irina.'' Alistair calmly said, as he made Irina lie on the bed of his hotel room. Since he had already booked the room there, he could not change now, so he and Irina would stay there.

Irina took a weak breath and tried to sit up. ''B-but Alistair...''

''Shh... you just lie here and rest now. I am going to take care of you. No need to worry.'' Alistair replied, holding her hand.

''Okay... could you please bring me my backpack from my room?''

''Sure, which room is it?''

''131.''

''Okay, I am going.'' Alistair went off and returned a bit later, giving Irina her backpack –black, like everything else she had.

Irina searched through it, evidently looking for something with much anxiety. As she searched her backpack and found nothing, she put her hands at her pockets, and dragged them out again, clearly alerted. ''Where the heck did I put it?'' she wondered, leaning again to look at her backpack.

Just then Alistair realized what she was searching for. He drew Nikolai's photo from his vest's pocket.

''Were you looking for this?'' he asked with a smile.

She widened her eyes. ''Why yes, how did you get this?'' she asked in astonishment, quickly taking the photo onto her hands. It was her only memory of her beloved son...

''You've probably dropped it at that alley I found you. I guessed you'd want it back.'' Alistair replied.

Irina nodded. ''Indeed... thank you, Alistair... I would die if I lost Nikki's photo...'' she whispered and a tear slid down her cheek. Alistair wiped it off.

''Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine. Now, please, just calm down, okay?''

Irina sniffed, but shook her head up and down to show that she agreed.

Alistair smiled. ''That's it dear. Now, stay still, I must check your wound.'' He said, and raised Irina's shirt up. He unwrapped his scarf **(A/N you remember, in the 2****nd**** chapter, when Alistair takes off his scarf and uses it as a bandage for Irina?) **from around Irina's side and looked at the wound, his expression seeming troubled.

The wound was not very wide. For a stab wound, it was quite small. But it was evidently deep, and the spot around it was swollen and hot in the touch.

Alistair frowned. ''I am afraid you have got an infection, dear.''

''I-infection? How bad is that?'' Irina asked anxiously.

''For now, the only thing I am sure of is that you'll have to stay in bed for the oncoming week. Now I must clean it, stay still.'' Alistair replied as he dragged out a first aid kit from his backpack.

He took out some bandages, cotton, and a bottle of antiseptic liquid. He sprayed some liquid over a piece of cotton, and carefully pressed it over Irina's wound.

Irina let out a short cry of pain, and bit her lips to prevent louder screams exiting her mouth. It hurt horribly, it was like someone was setting her wound on fire. She heard Alistair whispering comforting words at her, holding her hand. She nodded automatically, trying to take her mind away from the pain.

Ten minutes later, Alistair had finished with the wound at her head as well. Irina let him take a look on her wrists, that had been burnt when the Tomas electrocuted her. Alistair applied some ointment at her hands, and she smiled at him.

''Thanks. It feels much better now.'' She said weakly. Alistair paid back the smile.

''Glad about it. How are you feeling in general?''

''Not well... my temperature's going up, and I feel dizzy...'' Irina murmured tiredly.

''Alright dear, you need to take some sleep. Why don't you just rest? I won't leave your side, I assure you.'' Alistair said as he caressed her forehead. He felt her skin being hot under his fingers.

''Yes, but... what about you? You must sleep too...'' Irina asked anxiously, as she realized there was only one bed at their room. Where was Alistair going to sleep? She would not let him sleep at the floor. He was tired and needed proper rest as well.

Alistair seemed uneasy. ''Well, I... I guess I will lie on the floor and-''

''Alistair, there no way I am letting you sleep on the floor after everything you did for me.'' Irina cut him off, and made room for him next to her. ''Here, lie next to me.'' She said, and, realizing how her words sounded, she blushed, but tried not to show it.

''Irina, no, you are injured and-''

''Exactly, I am injured, I don't have the Plague disease. Come on, you can't sleep on the floor!''

''O-okay, but, after you fall asleep, deal?''

Irina huffed. ''Deal.''

''Good.''

Irina turned her head and closed her eyes, but she could not sleep. She was anxious about a lot of things, and the constantly rising fever did not make matters any better. She could feel a throbbing pain hitting at her head, even when she tried to forget everything and relax.

Alistair seemed to understand her discomfort, because he held her hand, gently pressing it onto his, and started singing her a Korean song, like when they were captives by the Tomas.

Irina sighed. Alistair's warm, tender voice, his gentle touch, his love, made her feel much better. She nestled better under the blanket, and soon, she was sound asleep, reassured by Alistair's love...

Alistair watched, as his love finally sank into deep sleep, her breath steady and slow, her expression innocent and calm. He smiled, leaning and kissing her gently, avoiding to wake her up.

Then, as he had promised to her, he lied next to her carefully, and slowly pulled her into his embrace. She murmured something in her sleep and curled her body next to his. She opened her eyes for just a second, and smiled slightly.

''I love you.'' She whispered, and she was back to sleep the following moment.

Alistair smiled, and turned off the small light of their room.

''I love you too, my dear. Goodnight.'' He whispered and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep as well, still keeping Irina between his arms, in a protective embrace, like wishing to protect her...

* * *

**Cute:3 seriously, I loved writing this^^ and the thought of Irina snuggling with Alistair is just... squueeeee... I just can't stand so much cuteness! by the way, do you think I am sick thinking Alistair with Irina are a cute couple, and then thinking that the Amy X Ian couple is dump? I don't know... anyway^^**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and if you liked it, review please, it means a lot to me^^**

**Katja**


	16. A Lucian and An Ekaterina

**New chapter!^^ oh well, this is not something important, the action begins from the next chapter. Oh, and Dan and Amy will reappear soon, but just not yet:3 don't worry though, they will make a reappearance;) anyway, please enjoy this chapter:)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alistair: So, is it me in for the disclaimer this time?**

**Me: Yup. Because I am pretty sure that if Irina saw this chapter she'd rip me to ribbons.**

**Alistair: Pretty much true. Anyway, Katja does not own the 39 Clues or the characters, but she owns this story.**

**Me: Thank you Alistair.**

**Irina: Hey I thought I was in charge for the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh my. Alistair, sorry, gotta run *runs away***

**Irina: What's wrong with her?**

**Alistair: Just please don't read this chapter.**

**Irina: This sounds suspicious...**

**Enjoy please!^^**

**_Chapter 16: A Lucian and an Ekaterina_**

Next morning, Irina awoke by a gentle touch at her cheek. She let out a weak groan, slowly blinking her eyes open.

She faced Alistair, standing above her, a tender smile engraved at his face. ''Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?'' he asked.

''No, not that much... I had nightmares... '' Irina replied, her voice shaky and barely above whispering level. Alistair nodded.

''I know. You were tossing around in your sleep and mumbling nonsense at Russian. But, are you feeling better now?'' Alistair asked anxiously.

''I don't really know... I feel sick... the fever is still too high...'' Irina responded, closing her eyes and placing her hand above them, the daylight entering from the window making her headache worse.

Alistair touched her other hand. ''I know you are not feeling well, but you'll have to get through this. I know it is difficult, but please, be strong. You are ill and injured after all, this is very rational to happen.'' He said, his voice smooth and comforting.

Irina knew he was right. She knew she had to be patient. She trusted Alistair after all. He had always spoken the truth to her. ''Okay... I will try. May I please have some water?'' she asked tiredly.

Alistair smiled. ''Of course. But you need to sit up. Here, I will help you do so.'' He said, and slid his arm behind her waist, helping her push herself up, with her back leaning on the cushion. After that, he took a glass of water and helped her raise it to her mouth in order to drink.

As soon as she felt the glass touching her lips, Irina drank the cold, soothing liquid quickly and thankfully. She smiled at Alistair. ''Thank you. I feel quite better now.''

''That is a good thing to hear, darling! Now, would you like something to eat?''

''_Nyet, _thank you, I would just like to get some more sleep. Maybe I will feel better when I wake up.'' Irina said, lying back down and dragging the blanket up to her shoulders, shivering in effect of the fever.

Alistair ensured she was warm and comfortable, and he slid the curtains closed, for the light not to enter so much and bother her. Then, he sat on the floor next to the bed, and took her hand into his. He looked at her, finding out she was already asleep, breathing heavily and with some difficulty. Alistair kissed her cheek lightly and leaned his head next to hers. He stayed there, despite he did not want to sleep. He would stay there, next to Irina, to protect and comfort her up until she'd get healed. He would never let her down. _Never..._

_Five hours later..._

Alistair watched, as Irina stirred under the blankets, and finally opened her blue eyes, staring at him. She seemed to be better, but still very tired.

''Hi.'' Alistair said with a smile. ''Slept well this time?''

Irina yawned and turned on her side. ''Yeah, well enough. I feel much better now, you know. I think my fever is breaking.'' She said and smiled.

Alistair paid her a smile too, really happy she was better. ''That's great news to hear! I presume you will be back at the Hunt soon?''

''_Da,_and very soon too.'' Irina said. Alistair was ready to say that she wasn't completely healed yet, but she, of course, had to prove it wrong. She recklessly sit up and made an attempt to stand from the bed, quickly rising to her feet. As she did so, however, everything around her became dark, and yellow spots started flashing in front of her eyes.

Irina let out a weak groan and her knees bent, as she leaned forward. She would have crashed flat on the hard floor, but Alistair was fast enough to catch her and keep her standing. He pushed her behind, having her sit back on the bed.

''Irina, listen to me. You still are weak, and tired. You need to rest for the oncoming days and regain your strength. Just relax, okay?'' He said, and made her lie down once again. She accepted it without any complaints, and let him cover her with the blanket again.

''But Alistair... I really feel better...''

''Yes, but still, you need to stay in bed for some days, alright?''

''Alistair, it's just a headache! I am fine!''

''You almost passed out two minutes ago! You call this fine?!''

''Bu-''

''No 'buts'! You are staying in bed for now. Here, better now?'' Alistair asked, fixing the cushion under Irina's head, to make sure she was feeling as comfortable as she could.

Irina, on the other hand, was outraged. ''Look, don't you think that you're going too far?! I won't allow anyone treat me like I'm a baby! I know we kissed and all'' –her cheeks flushed deep red as she said those words- ''but don't you think that you have the right of treating me like that! The fact that we kissed does not mean a thing! And after all, how do you know I didn't _lie _about all this? I could very easily trick you, so you would trust me and I could trap you. I am a Lucian after all.'' She said angrily, and, as soon as she uttered the last words, she realized she'd done a big mistake.

Alistair widened his eyes and his face grew pale. ''Wh-what... do you mean by that...?'' he stammered, remembering what the Tomas agents had said about Irina betraying him, when the two were hostages. What... what if they were right after all?!

Irina blushed. ''I... I don't mean a thing, I just-''

''So you don't really love me? You... you just did all that to lure me into a trap?''

''No, Alistair, I-''

''I don't believe it! How could I ever trust a Lucian? The Tomas were right! You'd betray me, I was just your game! You were only using me! But of course, of course you would. You are a Lucian! You are nothing more than a filthy snake.''

Irina felt a stab in her heart. Alright, this was her fault, but Alistair's words still hurt. ''Oh yeah?'' she spat. ''And what gives you the right to judge me like that? Your own innocence? I doubt it. And, before you speak, I'd suggest you think what you're gonna say before you say it! Because your words might hurt someone!''

Alistair snorted. ''Like I should care if I hurt _you_! You deserve every bit of insult anyone gives you! Filthy liar!''

''Oh yeah, sure, like you know better! And I thought you could love me! I thought you _understood! _I thought you were different from the others! But no. You won't hesitate on that either.'' Irina hissed.

''That's it? That is all you have to say? Huh. And you talk about love. Like you could know anything about love. You don't know a thing. Lucians can't love. They can't love, or being hurt, or feel anything. They are emotionless snakes. Plain liars.'' Alistair hissed.

That was it. Irina felt her heart being ripped off. This was way too much. She burst out crying. ''This is what you think?'' she screamed. ''That I can't feel love or pain? Well, just for your information, I've felt so much pain in the past 15 years that I can't even tell whether I'm hurt or not anymore! Pain and sorrow have become a part of my everyday life! You know nothing about pain, nothing about love! Everyone's ignoring my feelings, everyone presumes I am just overreacting! But no one knows. No one can understand my pain. I thought you were different. I thought I could trust you, cry on your shoulder. But it seems I can't. You are not any bit different than the others. I should not have trusted you at the first place.'' Irina finished and, not being able to hold it any longer, she buried her face in the cushion and broke into sobbing.

Alistair was confused for a moment, but too angry to think clearly. ''Now are you crying because your plan to ambush me failed, or because I 'insulted' you?'' he taunted.

''Are you ANY BIT sane?! Are you putting your damn brain into work or is it just decoration? How could you ever think I'd betray YOU? I just gave an example when I mentioned it! And, if I were to betray you, would you think I'd fall on the ground and cry over you like my life depended on it?! Lucians ARE liars, Alistair, but we can also cry, we can also have feelings! And if you are deceived by the Tomas's lies, then I am not entirely sure you deserve my attention and love in any way.'' As Irina finished, her words faded into whispers, and she went on crying.

Alistair was still in doubt, but the promise he had silently made to himself when he was holding Irina unconscious and injured in his arms, in the Tomas dungeon, returned. The promise to keep her safe and never let anyone hurt her.

'_Keep her safe. How the heck can I keep her safe if I break her heart like that in the first place!'' _He wondered shamefully. How could he do that to her, and not even wait to hear her explanation? How could he do the same as everyone else did, how could he hurt her like that!

He sighed. He had to make up for what he did. He was wrong this time.

Alistair gently touched Irina's shoulder. She squirmed under his touch and looked at him with flaming eyes. ''Do not touch me!'' she shouted, but Alistair ignored her. He sat on the bed next to her, and slowly lifted her at his arms. She did not make any attempts to get away this time.

Alistair held her tightly on his embrace as she placed her head on his shoulder and cried. ''Shhh... please. Don't cry... sshhh... Oh, Irina... I am sorry... I am so so so sorry...'' he whispered.

Irina did not reply, but she wrapped her arms around Alistair.

Alistair put his hand at her back, caressing her slowly and tenderly. ''Shhh... everything's fine now... it is alright... it is alright... I am sorry... please, don't cry... please... you'll be fine... I promise you'll be fine... I promise I will never talk to you like that again, never again, I promise. I was wrong. Please. Believe me.'' He assured.

Irina sniffed. She raised her head and looked at him. ''You... you meant all that you said...?''

''No! No way I did. I love you. I swear I do. I was only angry. No, not angry. I was hurt. I love you, Irina, I love you so much! The thought of you betraying me like that was just... awful... I said things I should not... I know words hurt more than weapons, and that they open wounds that cannot be healed... but... Irina... please... please, just... just believe me...'' Alistair whispered, his eyes filling with tears too.

Irina sobbed slightly and nestled better on his embrace. ''It-it's okay... I... I trust you... I know you didn't mean anything... you... you were just hurt... like me... I understand. I-I love you Alistair...'' she said, and leaned tiredly on his shoulder.

Alistair pressed his lips over hers. She did not resisted. They kept like that for what seemed the eternity, until Irina drew her head back for a second, to speak. She looked deep into Alistair's eyes. ''Alistair?'' she asked.

''Yes my love, what is it?''

''Will-will you ever forgive me?''

''Forgive you for what exactly?!''

''For... for being who I am... for not being able to change it...''

''Irina, please, do not dare to say such things again. You are wonderful just the way you are. Being a Lucian does not mean you must be like Isabel. Like being an Ekat does not mean I have to be like Bae. Please. Just calm down now. You are still sick after all. You may not have fever now, but you still need to rest. Here, lie down.'' Alistair said, and helped Irina lie back. He lied next to her once more, and started singing to her, but this time it was an English song:

''_When everyone's given up on you,_

_When everything you know is lost through_

_Remember I will always be near,_

_I will help you through and wipe away all of your tears._

_Even if the whole word made you their enemy,_

_Even if you're lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_Then remember, I will stand next to you,_

_Because I will never stop loving you._

_Every time I look at the sky,_

_I can see the stars shinning bright,_

_And I can assure you I will never let you go,_

_I will always keep you safe no matter the cost._

_When you're feeling lost, when you want to cry,_

_When you are afraid and you don't know where to hide,_

_I promise I will always be near, _

_I will help you find your way and I'll wipe away your tears._

_I promise I will keep you safe no matter what,_

_I promise I will never let you get hurt,_

_I promise I will always be with you,_

_Because I will never stop loving you...''_

When Alistair looked at Irina, as he finished, she was asleep. He leaned in and kissed her again, lightly, not to wake her up.

''I promise I will never stop loving you...'' he whispered to her, his arms around her...

* * *

**Alright, did you like this chapter? Personally, I think this is one of my favourites^^ well yesh I had Irina and Alistair fight a bit, but this just made their bond stronger, so yeah:) oh, and the song is one I came up with, and it is called 'Heart To Heart'. :) (this title is very probably to exist already, but anyway, I don't know:3)**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it!^^ Thank you very much for reading it:)**

**Katja**


	17. Fly To Australia

**UPDATE: This chapter was previously written so that Alistair and Irina would be going to Egypt, following the events of the 4th book. BUT. Due to certain reasons such as lack of time and inspiration, this changed. The chapter got updated, and with some alterations so Alistair and Irina are now flying to Australia. This means that, from now on, the events of the 6th book will follow, skipping books 2 to 5 for certain reasons. One of them is that, now that Alistair and Irina are a team, and that they are no longer against Amy and Dan, there would not be much to write. So, on with book 6 plot! **

_**Chapter 17: Fly to Australia **_

''So, where do we go next?''

Irina leaned behind on her seat, inside the taxi she and Alistair had called, and stretched her arms behind her head. She seemed very calm, like all they had all the time of the world. It had been five days since they had escaped the Tomas, and

''I guess we'll be going to Australia. We are searching for Robert Cahill Henderson, right?'' She said, then, added kindly: ''If you agree, of course.''

He smiled. ''Of course I do. Your desire is my duty.'' He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Irina blushed.

''A-alright, Australia... Well... I can't say I like the idea...even though we _have _to go.'' She said.

''Why not?''

''Eh, you know... a KGB mission went... out of control there. My best friend, Ivanka, got killed and it was my fault... and when Isabel sent me there once, I failed again. And, when I got back home, I found my Nikolai sick, with the illness that killed him.'' Irina explained.

Alistair, seeing her sorrowful expression, hugged her and pressed her body close to his. ''You know, Irina... we should not forget those who we loved but are now gone. But we should also go on with _our _lives. It is what they would want. And your life is YOURS. It is not your husband's, neither Nikolai's, neither Ivanka's. I know you miss them. I miss my parents too. But you should go on. That is what **they **would want you to do. You should be strong.'' He hesitated, but then looked deep in her frozen ice, and added: ''I am sure Nikolai is proud that he had you as a mother.''

Irina looked at him for a while, paralyzed, her mouth hanging open, like she was a surprised goldfish. But then she fell on him and hugged him.

''Thank you...'' she whispered. ''For everything.''

They kissed for a small while.

Just then, they both glanced at the driver, who was looking at them in confusion. ''Ehh...'' Alistair stammered. Irina was as red as a tomato and had lowered her eyes.

The driver scratched his head and said something in French. Alistair paled, then became red, and then he burst out laughing. He explained something at the driver, who laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Then, he returned at his driving.

Irina raised an eyebrow. ''You know, French isn't one of the languages I speak or understand. You mind telling me what did he said that was so funny?'' she asked Alistair, having a bad feeling about this.

''Ah... well...'' Alistair blushed. ''You see... He thought that you... that I... that you were my daughter...'' he stammered and watched, as Irina widened her eyes in surprise. She blushed too.

''Wow. He sure has a good lot of imagination. Even though I guess our age difference is quite big...'' she whispered, embarrassed. Alistair hugged her.

''Hey, don't bother yourself with this now. Let's study our destination instead. What do you know about Australia?'' He said.

Irina pondered for a second. ''That this time of the year is as hot as the oven you put your burritos in.'' She finally replied. Alistair laughed.

''That's a fact. Something else?''

''Hm, some of the world's deadliest creatures can be found there. Like, the Inland Taipan snake, the box jellyfish, the Brown snake, the Red-back spider...'' Irina said again.

Alistair seemed charmed by her knowledge. Being an Ekaterina, he always got charmed by someone with so much knowledge.

''Wow. All this is pretty cool but, let's see, why don't we concentrate on something that could help us in our search?'' he asked. Irina shrugged her shoulders.

''All those _do help us _Alistair.'' She said.

''Oh. How?''

'Simple. They all clearly say: Stay away from anything that moves.''

Alistair laughed. ''You've got a point, darling! So, let's note it: If we see an animal, ask someone before we pet it.'' He said, and Irina laughed too.

''So.'' Alistair started. ''Where should we search for Robert Cahill Henderson?''

''We can start from Sydney. We will find something there, I am sure.'' Irina replied.

Alistair nodded. ''Yup! Sounds like a good idea to me.''

Irina smirked. ''Of course it is, since I thought of it. But for now, let's thank the driver and go to book tickets.'' She said and pointed out of the window. They were at the airport of Paris.

They paid the driver, took their backpacks and walked towards the building. Entering, Irina let out a sigh of relief.

''Phew...the only good thing about the airports is the air conditioning system.'' She said.

Alistair chuckled. ''You're gonna have trouble at Australia, dear.''

''Just don't remind me.''

''Alright, let's see... here, you see the tickets' desk? We go there.'' Alistair said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the desk.

They looked at the timetables and then at their watches. ''Hmm... '' Irina mumbled. ''We can get the flight of 15:45. We have just enough time to get through check-in and all. What do you say?'' She asked her companion.

''Good idea. And it is the one with the less stops for gas and all. It only stops in Jakarta.''

''Alright then, let's book.''

Alistair stood in front of the old man in the desk. ''Two tickets for flight G-45, Paris-Jakarta-Sydney, 15:45 p.m.'' he said.

The man nodded. ''Alright sir, let's see, eh...'' he looked at his computer screen. ''Oh I am sorry sir. We have only 1 seat. I guess you'll just have to take the next flight.'' He excused.

''When is it?''

''Hm, at 12:00 a.m.''

''No way!'' Irina squeaked. The man looked at her.

''You are his co-traveler?''

''Yeah.''

''Oh I am sorry, miss. There is only one seat left. Is it so urgent to get there?'' the employee asked.

Irina was shifting her weight from leg to leg in nervousness. ''Very urgent.''

''But-''

''She can sit on my knees!'' Alistair suggested. Irina blushed bur rushed to agree. She had already a plan forming inside her mind. But she had to cry NOW.

'_Come on, idiot! Can't you just shed a few tears now?!'_she thought to herself. ''I will sit on his knees, yes.'' She said too, desperately trying to think of Nikolai, in order to cry.

''I am sorry, miss, we can't allow that!''

''Please!''

'_I must cry. Now!'_

''Miss, look, don't make me call-''

''I BEG YOU!''

Irina felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'_Come on, that's it! Think of Nikolai, do it!'_

She recalled the day he was born, and the day she left for Helsinki, and the day she returned and he was dead, and his last words 'I love you mummy, please come home safe', and all these in three seconds.

It was enough. Tears flooded her arctic blue eyes and she sobbed, leaning on Alistair's shoulder, who was terribly confused.

''Come on dear, it not that important, we can wait and-'' he tried to say. Irina looked at him with a fiery glare, but at the same time her eyes tried to pass him the message.

''Not so important? _Not so important!?_ My _mother _is dying, Alistair, and you dare saying it is not important?!'' Irina screamed right in Alistair's ear. He seemed to get it.

''I-I know dear, I just wanted to say that, well...'' he was out of excuses.

The employee looked at them. ''Your mother, you said?''

Irina wiped her eyes, sobbed again and sniffed. ''Y-yes... my mum...'' she stammered, and another sob made her body tremble.

Alistair wondered how she cried THAT realistically all of a sudden.

The employee seemed to be touched. ''Hold on, I will contact the central office and ask if you can travel on the man's knees, like he suggested.'' He picked up a phone and dialled a number. After a few beeps someone answered.

''Yes, yes sir. I have a lady and her, eh, husband here'' –Alistair and Irina blushed at that and looked at each other in embarrassment- ''that want to go to Sydney, with the flight of 15:45. I told them there is only one seat, but the woman started crying. It seems her mother is dying and she wants to be there at her final moments. The man offered to have her sit on his knees, and have the same ticket... Yes... oh... okay... yeah. Alright, thanks.'' The man hung up.

Irina looked at him in expectance, still caring to make her gaze sad and sorrowful. ''W-Well?'' she asked with trembling voice.

The employee sighed. ''The officer said yes. But you will have to pay for two seats.''

Irina almost collapsed in relief. ''Yes, yes we'll pay. Won't we, my _dear Alistair_.'' She asked. Alistair nodded.

They received their tickets and paid, then rushed for the check-in.

''We barely have enough time.'' Alistair said, and, just then, Irina froze. Then, she grabbed Alistair's wrist and turned to run.

''Irina, what the heck?''

Irina stopped and entered in front of the womens' restroom door. Alistair widened his eyes.

''What?! _Now?! _Irina, dear, can't you hold on till we get to the plane?!''

Irina rolled her eyes. ''I don't want what you think!''

''Then what is it?''

''Gotta do something.''

''Well, I KNOW that but-''

''Not _that _something! Anyway, you just wait there.'' Irina snapped and rushed inside the restroom, leaving Alistair confused outside.

Irina threw her backpack down and took out her shotgun, her knife, and the vial in which she kept the poison liquid she used. After, she took out a thing that looked like a plastic foil and wrapped it around her weapons. Then, she hastily put them back at the backpack and ran out.

''Wow, took you short-''

''Oh shut up. I was wrapping my weapons in a special foil that makes them invincible in the check-in x-rays.'' Irina snapped as they headed to the check-in.

''Oops. Now I get it. Sorry.''

''Ah, it's okay. You Ekaterinas are not as smart as you'd like. Anyway.''

Alistair ignored her comment and soon they passed the check-in without anyone suspect what Irina carried.

After a short while they were on the plane, Irina sitting on Alistair's knees. It was not very comfortable, but at least they'd be on their destination sooner than if they waited for the next flight.

* * *

**So um, yeah. I changed it and decided not to write the whole thing because then it would be boring for both the author and the readers. So we just do a skip and go to Australia, dun dun dun! And yes. It will follow the events. ALL the events of the 6 book. If you get what I mean. Oh, also. In the chapters that will follow, I will add a bit more of Amy, Dan and Nellie, as well as some other characters. BUT the main characters will still be Irina and Alistair.**

**Anyway, now I am writting the new chapter and I may be able to upload it today:)**

**Katja**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

FOR A LOT OF REASONS, I AM ALTERING THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.

NORMALLY, IT WAS PLANNED TO GO THROUGH ALL THE BOOKS OF THE 39 CLUES SERIES, BUT DUE TO LIMITED FREE TIME AND LACK OF ABILITY TO FIT THE STORY I AM WRITING IN THE ALREADY-EXISTING PLOT, I AM ALTERING IT SO WE ARE STRAIGHTLY GOING TO THE 6TH BOOK.

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, IRINA AND ALISTAIR WERE GOING TO EGYPT. BUT NOW, I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER SO THEY ARE GOING TO AUSTRALIA. YOU CAN RE-READ IT IF YOU WANT BUT THERE IS NO BIG NEED TO. I JUST CHANGED ALL THE 'EGYPT' TO 'AUSTRALIA' AND 'CAIRO' TO 'SYDNEY' AND REMOVED ALL THE LINES ABOUT NILE.

So that is all thank you!^^

Katja~


	19. Threat

**Yay new chapter^^ sorry for speeding up the process of the story and going directly to Australia, but I had certain reasons to do so^^; I hope you will read this chapter:)**

**Also, it is like, 1 o'clock at night here, and I am on my laptop writing... yup that is me XD**

**I hope you like it and please review:)**

**_Chapter 18: Threat_**

''Hello, this is your pilot speaking. I must inform you dear passengers we are soon to land at the airport of Sydney. Please, every passenger put on their seatbelt and turn off their phones and other electronic devices. Thank you for flying with us today and I hope you had a nice flight.''

The formal, yet cheery voice of the pilot woke Irina and Alistair up. Irina moaned and stretched her shoulders.

''I won't be able to move for a week or so after this flight. And jet lag kills me.'' She complained.

''Oh, yeah? Try being at my stead! I don't feel my legs!'' Alistair said tiredly.

Irina was ready to reply, but then the plane's wheels touched the ground and the whole plane bumped, causing Irina to squeak and cling on Alistair.

''I _hate _landings!'' she whined again.

Alistair rolled his eyes and gently pressed his hands on Irina's shoulders. ''Don't worry dear, it's over now.'' He calmly said and smiled at her.

Irina nodded, and remembered to take back her usual prideful attitude. ''Of course. And I am not afraid. It just... bothers me.'' She said, holding her head high.

''Dear passengers, you can now unfasten your seatbelts and board off the plane. Thank you for travelling with Air Australia today.'' The voice of the pilot echoed inside the cabin again.

Irina stood up, moaning, and rubbed her back. ''I literally don't feel my spine.''

''My legs feel like hay. I don't think I can walk like that.'' Alistair added.

Irina suddenly seemed concerned. ''Does your knee hurt? Do you want me to help you?'' she asked anxiously.

Alistair was a bit surprised, as this was the first time she seemed to worry about anything. ''No, darling, I am fine. Just a bit stiff. Don't you worry, okay?'' he said comfortingly.

Irina smiled. ''O-okay, then let's go.'' She said and took her backpack. Each of them was carrying just a hiking backpack with only the necessary in it.

Alistair threw his backpack at his shoulder too and they walked out. It was night but the temperature was still high enough.

Irina breathed the clean air.

''Phew. Finally. I thought I would burst in there.'' She said. ''But it so hot!'' she complained immediately after, causing Alistair to laugh.

''You might feel better if you wear a short-sleeved shirt and not your KGB uniform.'' He said.

''Er, maybe you are right, I haven't thought of it.'' She said uneasily. ''I have a short-sleeved shirt in my backpack. I will change later. Now can we please find a hotel to spend the night. I feel exhausted.'' She added and leaned on his shoulder.

Alistair smiled. ''Okay, darling. Let's pass the passport checking, and go find a taxi.'' He said. Irina nodded.

They got hurriedly through the check in and then got out of the airport's building, to find a taxi. It wasn't very long till Alistair spotted one and signalled to the driver, who immediately stopped in front of them.

As they entered, Alistair asked him if there was any decent hotel nearby.

''The nearest one is fifteen minutes, sir. Shall I get you there?'' he asked. He was a young man, and spoke very nice English.

Alistair nodded. ''Yes, please. I'd be thankful if you did so.'' He said.

The driver sped out on the road.

Irina gazed out of the window, at the lit road, the cars that passed, the starry sky. She was feeling horribly tired. The infection on her wound had gone away, and the wound itself was almost healed, but she was still getting easily tired and was a bit weak. And jet lag make matters even worse.

She leaned tiredly on Alistair. ''I will just close my eyes for a second... tell me when we arrive...'' she whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Alistair smiled kindly. ''Okay dear, I will.'' He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, the driver stopped in front of a hotel. ''Here you are, sir.''

Alistair paid and then looked at Irina, still sleeping.

''Um, Irina?''

No response.

Alistair sighed. He didn't want to wake her up. So he just asked the driver to wait a sec as he went to book a room and carry their backpacks up, then he returned to the taxi, and picked Irina up to his arms, without waking her up.

He ascended to their room, with Irina still asleep in his arms, and he lied her slowly on the bed. The only problem was, there was one bed, so they'd have to sleep together. Alistair was fine with it, but he didn't know how Irina would react.

There wasn't anything he could do though, so he just turned off the light, and lied next to Irina slowly, in order not to wake her up.

However, Irina let out a weak groan and opened her icy eyes. She looked around, confused.

''W-where... what...?'' she asked, still half asleep.

''We are on the hotel, dear. I carried you till the room because you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up.'' Alistair replied.

Irina smiled. ''Thank you.'' She then checked on her mobile phone and her eyes widened anxiously as she saw a message from...

Isabel Kabra.

Irina took a deep breath as she read the text.

'_Irina,_

_I don't know where the heck are you or why aren't you responding anywhere. Trust me, I really don't care to know either. I only care about doing your job, as I ordered. Do not dare to disappoint me, this time. I assure you, it will be much worse than last time you disappointed me._

_Just warning you._

_Isabel~.''_

Irina bit her lips.

''Oh God, this is bad.'' She muttered.

Alistair scanned through the text with eyes wide in horror. ''Wh-what does that mean?'' he asked, in confuse and terror.

Irina sighed. ''Last timed I failed, she tortured me till I passed out.'' She said quickly, and shuddered.

Alistair felt a mix of horror and fury. He wrapped his arms around Irina's body. ''I am not letting her even touch you, dear.'' He said in pure determination.

Irina looked at him with a thankful look on her face. ''Thank you, Alistair...'' she whispered, and let herself relax between his arms, her body suddenly numbing pleasantly. She let the mobile phone slip off her hand and turned so she'd nestle on Alistair's embrace.

Alistair approached his head to hers, and soon they were kissing. Irina did not do the slightest move to push him away. She just stayed still, and, when they broke apart, she curled her body up and kept close to him.

Alistair took a deep breath. ''Irina?'' he asked.

''Yes?''

''Are you... going to get back to Isabel?'' he asked.

''No. Never again. I will stay by your side till my last moment of life. I promise.'' Irina said clearly.

Alistair felt relieved. He believed her. She was a Lucian, sure, but she was not like the others of her branch. No, she wasn't.

''I believe you dear. Now, let's take some sleep, what do you say?'' he suggested.

Irina nodded. ''Da. I am so tired...'' she said and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep, feeling reassured on Alistair's embrace.

Alistair fell asleep too, feeling her beside him, but still, Isabel's threat could not escape his mind...

And he knew that Isabel always kept her promises... good or bad...

* * *

**Oh well. Isabel is evil XD so yeah, Irina stays loyal to Alistair and won't do what Isabel says, but this will be bad for both Alistair and Irina... anyway, I hope you liked it^^ please leave a review with your opinion:)**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Katja~**


	20. A Goodbye and a Promise

**Hello there and who hoo another chapter! This is a very important one... well, anyway:)**

**DISCLAIMER: (and here goes a surprise for 1bluesapphire hehehe:))**

**Me: For today's disc. I have a friend with me!**

**Sapphire: Hi there.**

**Me: SQUEEE SAPPHIRE I AM SO HAPPY WE'RE DOING A DISC. TOGETHER!:)**

**Sapphire: Me too! **

**Me: Let's say it together**

**Both: Katja doesn't own the 39 clues or the characters but she owns this story**

**Me: Thank you so much Sapphire, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 19: A Goodbye and a Promise**

''Irina, wait!'' Alistair yelped as he ran to catch up with the ex-spy, who ran towards the exit of the hotel.

She turned to look at him and laughed. ''Come on, Alistair, we don't have all day! We must catch up with the others!'' she said, and smiled, her eyes sparkling with energy and life.

Alistair sighed and smiled as he followed her quickly and they got out in the warm, pleasant day. Irina took a deep breath and looked at the blue, crystal clear sky, that was softly painted with white streaks of faint clouds in the horizon. She closed her eyes and leaned on Alistair's shoulder.

''You know, normally I don't like sunny days. But now, that I am with you... it just feels so pleasant...'' she whispered.

Alistair smiled. ''That's good to hear, darling. Now, where should we go?'' he asked.

Irina bit her lips. The truth was that she wasn't thinking much about the Clue. Isabel's threat still echoed inside her mind. And what scared her was not that Isabel might kill her. The real worry for her was that she might try and kill Alistair as well. And that was _far worse._

She looked at Alistair, her glare serious, her icy eyes hard as stone. ''Alistair. I thought of something. And you must listen to me.'' She said.

Alistair looked at her, curious. ''Okay then, let's hear it.'' He said.

''Okay. I was thinking about what Isabel told me. And I came to conclusion that we can't simply ignore it. She is dangerous, Alistair. So I thought... I thought that I should go back... to her...'' Irina muttered and looked away.

Alistair stared. ''W-what do you mean?...I-I thought you said-''

''I don't mean I'll give up on you. I will pretend to be on her side. So you will be safe. Whatever she does to me, I can't let her hurt you. I won't ever let her touch anyone I love and care for. But I will come back to you, as soon as I make sure it will be safe. I won't betray you. I swear in my life.'' She said and threw her arms around him, burying her face on his shoulder.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her. ''It's okay... I understand but... but promise me you will be safe, okay? Promise me you will be careful. That we will meet again. Okay?'' he asked and his heart was ready to break into a thousand pieces.

Irina nodded. ''Don't you worry. It will all be fine. I promise I will be careful. I won't let anything happen to you, and I will care for nothing to happen to me either. I promise that after all this ends, we'll be together. Forever.'' She said and managed a smile.

Alistair shook his head. ''So... it is goodbye?'' he whispered.

Irina sadly closed her eyes. ''Yes. But only for now. And only so we will be together in the future. If I don't go, Isabel will never stop being after us. I have to stop her. From hurting us. From hurting anyone out there.'' She said.

Alistair let out a deep breath. ''Okay then, Irina. I trust you.'' He hugged her one more time, and she did the same, letting the act last, as if she could freeze time, and stay with him forever.

In the end, she gently pushed him away. ''I must get going.'' She whispered. ''Take care, okay?''

Alistair did not reply. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Then he smiled. ''I will. You too.'' He said.

She sighed. She turned her back to him and walked away. Before she took a drift, she looked at him one last time, and smiled.

He smiled too, hoping she could not see the tears that were already damping his cheeks...

* * *

Isabel Kabra heard a slight, impatient knock on the heavy wooden door of her hotel room and walked to it, surprised. But who was it all of a sudden?

Opening the door, she stared at Irina Spasky, who stood there, looking at her with a very strange look.

''Irina.'' Isabel said simply. ''That's a surprise. Where have you been? You haven't been answering your phone and you were nowhere to be found. What happened?'' she asked.

Irina's expression remained blank, cold. ''I had troubles with the Tomas. In fact, I got captured by them and thrown on a dungeon. They tortured me so I'd give them the documents.'' She said, voice blank of any emotion.

Isabel's eyes narrowed. ''I presume you did not gave them what they wanted.'' She said sharply.

''I did not. They found the papers and took them. I could do nothing from then on. They would have killed me but, fortunately, I managed to escape. Don't you worry though. They cannot decode the papers. We will be fine.'' Irina replied.

Isabel gritted her teeth. ''You fool! You idiot, you ignorant moron! How could you let them take the papers! You destroyed our branch!'' she yelled.

Irina closed her eyes. ''I did not. It was not my fault and I could not have done anything. However, if you continue treating me like this, I can nicely go back to the Tomas and help them decode the papers.'' She said.

Isabel froze. But then she managed to maintain a calm demeanour. ''Fine then, comrade. Welcome back. Come in. I guess you have been tired after all those events.'' She said and let Irina come in.

Natalie and Ian, who were sitting at a couch, looked at her. ''Seems that cousin Irina is back, Ian.'' Natalie said and snorted.

Irina threw her a scornful look and sat at the couch next to Ian, who looked at her and –to her great surprise- he smiled. ''Welcome back cousin.'' He said.

Irina nodded. ''Thanks, Ian. Glad to see you too.'' She replied.

Isabel interfered at their talk. ''So, Irina, now you are back, you must catch up with the progress.''

''Okay then, say it.'' Irina said dully.

''The Cahill kids had grown far too good in the Hunt. Far too dangerous. Far too _powerful_.'' Isabel said with hatred dripping from her words.

''So?'' Irina asked, and a cold feeling spread up her spine, making her shudder slightly and involuntarily.

''We must stop them before it is too late. And I believe you are the best to do that.''

''Okay then, what is your orders?'' Irina asked, and, the reply was like a stab directly in her heart.

''Irina Spasky, I want you to kill Dan and Amy Cahill.''

* * *

**Dun dun dduuuuuuuun! Uh ooh, what will Irina do? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you have even a tiny bit of suspense:) next chapter hopefully comes soon!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it's greatly appreciated!^v^**

**Katja~**


	21. Here Without You

**Um, hello there everyone and sorry for taking me so long to update, but it is exam period here in Greece and I wasn't allowed too much on the computer to write... **

**But finally, here I come with a new chapter;) Also, to be honest...I am thinking of stopping this story... I don't know... I just... I just feel like stoping it:/ **

**Anyway, disclaimer:**

**Me: So, Irina, do the disc. please.**

**Irina: Um, sure. Katja doesn't own the 39 clues or the characters. She owns this story. Um, may I ask something?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Irina: Why you want to stop this story?**

**Me: I have almost no time to write and, after all... I feel demotivated.**

**Irina: Oh. Fiiine... on with the chapter:**

**(Note: if I really stop the story, I will give away the plot to anyone who asks me)**

**Chapter 20: Here without you**

It was a warm and busy night in Australia. Sydney never slept, and the people were wandering at the streets or going to the famous Opera.

Alistair Oh was gazing out of his hotel room, looking down at the city, admiring the beauty of the thousands of lights shining against the velvet night. It was like the whole city have been covered in a carpet of millions of tiny fireflies that shone like thousands of tiny suns.

However, Alistair could not enjoy this beauty. Not tonight. Not alone.

He sighed and left the small balcony, returning at the room. He sighed and lay on the only bed of the room. It now felt so small, but when he had shared it with Irina it was big enough for both of them. And it felt so nicely warm... but now it was so icily cold...

He closed his eyes. Why did she have to leave him now, that they could finally be together? Why couldn't she stay and ignore Isabel? He'd work hard and find a way to get rid of the evil Kabra, if Irina had just stayed next to him... he felt so alone without her. He had forgotten how it was to be all alone... without anyone...

He turned, dragging the covers to his head, burying his face on the cushion. He started crying, and he didn't even want to stop himself from doing so. The tears just kept coming out and staining the white cushion.

''Irina...'' he whispered. ''Irina please, come back to me... please be safe...''

He was missing her so much. He missed the way she spoke, the way she would gently punch him on the shoulder when he'd say something stupid. He missed the way she slept next to him, her soft breathing, her arms around him. She was gone now and have left him alone. He knew it was for both their safety, but he could only feel pain as he thought that they could still be together, still count on one another...

Alistair buried his face on the cushion and cried. He cried mournfully, only whispering his love's name every time he'd stop sobbing to take a breath. In the end, he fell asleep and stopped crying, and he dreamed he was with Irina once again, that they were happy once again, and that no one would break them apart anymore...

39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-

_Meanwhile..._

Irina turned side again and closed her eyes, trying to sleep on the couch of the hotel room. Isabel said that she should sleep in the couch, since this would be her punishment for disappearing without a sign for days. Irina accepted, since there wasn't any reason to fight for it. She was used in sleeping somewhere uncomfortably after all.

But she had forgotten how it was to be all alone...

She was missing Alistair. She was missing the way he held her in his arms, the way he kissed her, the way he gently talked to her. She missed his kindness and love. Being with him all those days she had forgotten the coldness and cruelty of the world, she had forgotten that no one else cared about her.

Here she was now, huddled up in a couch, using her hand as a cushion and her jacket as a blanket, alone, without Alistair.

But except for being all alone and treated like a servant, she had other problems to deal with as well. Isabel had ordered her to kill Dan and Amy. But she could not do it. A week ago she might have done it. But not now, not anymore. Not after they had risked their lives to save her and Alistair. They knew she was their enemy, yet they did whatever it took to save her. She could not kill them. She just couldn't...

'_But Isabel will kill me if I don't obey...' _Irina thought. But maybe it would be better if she got killed, after all.

'_Nyet. I can't die. I promised Alistair, I promised I'd be back to him, and that we'd be together. I will never break my promise again, not the promise I gave to someone I love so dearly. I won't this happen again, like it happened with Nikolai...' _she thought again and clenched her fists at her sides, as if she wanted to hold onto life.

'_I will be back to him.' _

She stood up and walked to the window of the room. She looked out of it, gazing at the lights of Sydney. She figured that it was like a reflection of the night sky, like the whole city was an underwater illusion that reflected the starry sky.

She looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled softly on the black backdrop. She knew Nikolai was up there. She knew he was looking over her, he wanted her to be strong and fight.

'_I will fight... I will fight for what I believe and for who I love... I will fight up until all my life is taken away... I swear...'_

* * *

**Umm yes. I know it is kinda small compared to other chapters of my story, but I really enjoyed writing it. And it is kinda tragic since um... you know Irina actually dies two chapters later... anyway, I was inspired by the song 'Here without you' to write this chap. I really love this song:) **

**I hope you liked it, and please review:3**

**Katja~**


	22. On the Island of Tragedy

**Sooo, another chapter just in one day. I think that's a record? No, wait. I once posted two chaps. during holidays hehe... anyway, I am still considering on abandoning this story. If this happens (not sure though) 1bluesapphire will 'adopt' it and continue in her own wishes. But I dunno yet... There is always a chance I won't stop it at all... But right now I am stressed and a bit depressed, so I can't decide...:(**

**Disclaimer: If I had wings, and if those wings were made of the ownership I had on the 39 clues/39 clues characters, I would have fell from the sky in the earth and crashed down like a watermelon. (AKA I don't own anything except this story)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: On the Island of Tragedy**

Alistair Oh woke up miserably the next morning. His head pumped with pain, his eyes burnt from crying all night, and his voice was hoarse. He wasn't feeling well at all.

And he still missed Irina, so much...

He quickly gathered his belongings and descended to the hotel's reception. He paid for the night stay, and left. He had already made up his plan. He would go in the island near Australia, where Robert Cahill Henderson's lab once was, and he'd try to find it, in order to discover any Clues.

His heart pumped with sadness as he thought he'd normally do this along with his Lucian companion.

Alistair sighed. Irina wasn't dead. She just wasn't with him. They'd meet up again soon and everything would be fine, so why was he worried? It wasn't like anything so terrible could happen. Besides, Irina knew to take care of herself. She wasn't any reckless child, she knew to avoid danger and deal with it too. She would be just fine.

He felt a bit better with those thoughts, like a small path of light had made its way through the dark maze of his mind. He managed to smile weakly and, with new hopes, new wings, he walked to the port, where he hired and small boat to get to the island.

As he sailed to the small island, he felt the cold air to his face and the tensed atmosphere, as well as the change in the weather. Waves started rising up around him, like huge dolphins playing with his small boat as human kids would play with a ball. Dark, heavy clouds covered the sky and lowered above the earth, warning for the storm that was going to follow.

Alistair was alerted, until he reached the island and docked safely. He stepped out of the boat, and walked to the beach. The area was completely abandoned, except of a few old fishermen huts here and there. In total, there were four of them but they all were abandoned and left to rot. One of them didn't even have a roof anymore.

Walking through the island, he found a quite big house, made mostly of wood, which still was half-under construction, but, if judging from the moss covering the construction materials that lay on the ground, it would never be finished at all. However, if it could offer him a decent shelter from the severe storm that was soon to break, he didn't mind.

He cautiously walked in the house, and ascended to the second floor. It was full of rotten wood pieces and rusty metal bars, and there wasn't any room for him to sit, so he proceeded on the third floor, cringing at every creak his steps caused at the old wooden stairs.

The third floor was okay. The windows had glasses on them, so he wouldn't mind the rain, and the floor was clean of construction materials. It was dusty, but he wasn't that picky.

He placed his backpack tidily on a corner, and then he stared out of the window. It was starting to rain slightly. It would soon turn to a real downpour, but he didn't mind. He just hoped that Irina was in a sheltered place as well.

Suddenly he heard voices. Voices of children. A boy and a girl.

_Amy and Dan._

He ran out of the house and rushed to meet them. A storm was soon to break, he could not leave to children out there! They had saved his life after all, some days ago. He owed them a lot.

''Amy, Dan!'' Alistair cried out as he approached them. They seemed baffled by his presence and not very content.

''Uncle Alistair, what do you want here?'' Amy asked anxiously. Alistair felt a prick in his heart. They didn't trust him.

''I came here to search for a Clue, but it seems we will be caught in a storm. I found an abandoned house where we can spend our night. It is safe and sheltered from the rain.'' He said gently and smiled.

Dan and Amy looked at each other, and it seemed like they communicated only with their eyes. They looked back at him cautiously.

''We will come with you.'' Amy said and Alistair smiled, as the raindrops begun falling thicker.

''Then come on kids. We shouldn't get ourselves soaked.'' He said and led them to the house. They all sat together as it started raining heavily outside, the intense patting of the rain occasionally accompanied with the mumbling of the thunder.

''Well, kids,'' Alistair started, desperately trying to get a talk started and break the ice between him and the kids ''what have you been doing?''

''We have been collecting data on Robert Cahill Henderson.'' Amy replied shortly.

''I am after his Clues too! I would be happy to share my information with you, dear kids. Shall I start?''

39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C

_Meanwhile..._

''So, Irina. You are saying that you can't even stand up?''

''Y-yes, Isabel... my head hurts so much...'' Irina muttered and pressed her hand over her forehead, groaning weakly.

Isabel narrowed her eyes. ''So... you are saying that you cannot go on the mission I assigned you with, to find Amy and Dan and... make sure they won't bother us again.'' She coldly said.

Irina nodded weakly. ''I... I beg you forgive me... I can't...''

Isabel huffed. ''It seems I have to do everything by myself. Too bad. Anyway, I will go to make sure their recklessness ends tonight. You get a nice rest, and I will inform you in the morning.'' She said, and jerked another look at the ex-KGB spy, who was lying on the couch motionless, with one hand over her eyes. ''Are you sure you can't come? Not even for watching?'' she asked and raised an eyebrow.

''I... I will try to stand up...'' Irina murmured and sat up on the couch but, as she stood up and tried to take a wobbling step forward, she let out a pain-filled cry and crumbled down on the floor, clutching her head with both her hands and shivering.

Ian and Natalie seemed a bit concerned by their cousin's condition. ''Mum, maybe we should call a doctor. She seems to be in serious pain.'' Ian suggested. Isabel just shook her head.

''Since you two will stay here with her, there is no reason to worry. She won't be alone at all. Now help her get back at the couch. I must leave.'' She said without a second look and, as Ian and Natalie helped Irina lie back at the couch again, she opened the door and left.

Ian and Natalie stayed with Irina but she fell asleep ten minutes later.

''Hey Nat, we can go out for a walk.'' Ian suggested.

''Okay brother, excellent idea!'' Natalie replied and they left too, leaving Irina all alone in the hotel room.

Five minutes after they left, however, Irina opened her icy blue eyes and stood up, a proud smirk crossing her pale face, which, a few minutes ago, was contorted with the agony of her supposed headache.

''Headache, huh. Always works. Oldest trick in the books.'' She muttered to herself and quickly got up, exiting the hotel hastily.

She had to stop Isabel, before she killed Amy and Dan...

And she'd do it. She had sworn she'd do it, even with the cost of her very own life...

* * *

**Haha yeah, Irina was lying about having a headache! Clever, huh? I enjoyed writing this chapter:) but I will hate the next one...aha...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!:) (btw, where the heck was that island? I mean, was it Java, Australia, or Indonesia? where the heck is it!?)**

**Katja~**


	23. I See Fire

**Omg it's finally Friday again! Phew... a tiring week this was... but hey, the good side is that I have no school on Monday! So expect a lot of chapters that weekend:)**

**Anyway, exam period is almost over, and most of the difficult/hard subjects are over too (except Ancient Greek, meh) so I am feeling much better now, and I decided that I probably won't stop this story:) after all, I just got a pretty good idea haha:) anyway, on with this chapter^v^**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Irina, do the disclaimer, please?**

**Irina: ...**

**Me: Um, hello? Do you hear me? *Waves hands in front of Irina***

**Irina: I... don't like that chapter.**

**Me: Well, me neither but c'est la vie.**

**Irina: But... **

**Me: No buts. On with the disclaimer.**

**Irina: I refuse.**

**Me: Fine, I am in a good mood today so you'll get away with it. I don't own the 39 Clues or the character but I own this story. **

**Irina: ...**

**Me: Are you going to have that expression during the whole day?**

**Irina: Probably**

**Me: Oh well, bad for you. On with the chapter!:)**

**I hope you enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 22: I See Fire**

Alistair was abruptly woken up that night by the sound of something burning, and the intense scent of the smoke. He stood up in panic, and, looking down the stairs, he easily spotted the orange glow of the fire against the walls, as well as the source of the sound. At the same moment, it hit him.

The fire was coming nearer every second. He had to get Amy and Dan out.

He ran to the other room of the third floor of the old, abandoned wooden building, and saw Amy and Dan were already up and terrified, looking around frantically like two very scared and baffled kittens. He ran next to them and looked behind him, where more smoke entered the room from the door. They didn't have much time left.

''Uncle, what's going on?! What's happening?'' Amy cried out, clearly in blind panic. Dan was coughing and choking, his asthma taking onto effect quickly.

Alistair gasped. ''Someone set the house on fire. We have to get out now, and fast.'' As he saw Amy turning towards the door, he gripped her arm and dragged her back.

''It won't help it if we go down the stairs. The fire is coming from there, we won't find any exit.'' He said and dragged the two kids towards a window. He punched it open and looked down out of it. It was at least three meters high, and the construction materials below made it impossible for them to even consider jumping. Alistair growled and looked back at the door, where now small flames were visible.

There was no other choice.

He called Amy and Dan next to him. ''Listen up kids, we will get out here and then we will see. Quick! We don't have much time!'' he said and climbed out of the window, standing at the narrow windowsill beneath it. Amy and Dan shot a terrified look at each other, but, since there was no alternative option, they climbed out behind him. There they stood, shocked, as they realized there was not a place they could land if they jumped, without getting killed or severely wounded.

Alistair sighed. ''I will jump.'' He muttered. ''If I make it, then I may find something to get you down too. And if I don't find anything, you will jump, one at a time, and I will catch you.'' He said and bent his knees ready to jump. Even though he knew he'd jump to his death.

''Uncle, no, wait! You will get killed! We'll find another solution!'' Amy cried in panic. Alistair smiled reassuringly.

''Amy, please. Everything will be fine. I will do everything to protect you and Dan. I promise.'' He said. But before he could jump, another voice came to mix up in their conversation.

''Alistair wait, don't!''

Alistair fiercely turned his head and gasped in shock, as he saw Irina, running to get near them, holding a pole in her hands.

''Irina?!'' he shrieked.

Irina did not reply to his call, she just dug the pole to the ground and jumped, successfully vaulting herself up to the roof of the flaming building, above them. She slid the pole down to them and turned to look at them, trying to ignore the searing pain she felt where her body was making contact with the burning roof.

''Quick!'' she called. ''What's the word?''

''Slide?'' Dan questioned.

''Slide! Slide down the pole! But one at a time!'' Irina cried again.

Amy and Dan stood frozen for a second, as they were trying to decide if they could trust her, but Alistair made the choice for them.

''Do as she says! Now!'' he shouted and pushed Dan towards the pole. Dan grabbed it and slid down quickly, landing safely to the ground.

Amy sighed in relief, seeing her brother safe and sound below. Alistair gave her a slight push and she slid down the pole as well, quickly reaching next to Dan.

After assuring they both were safe, Alistair turned to look at Irina. ''Come on, you go first.'' He called, but Irina shook her head.

''No. You go first. Quick. There's no much time left!'' she yelled to be heard above the roaring flames. Alistair paled.

''There's no way I-''

''If you love me, go now!''

Alistair looked deep into her icy eyes. ''Promise you will follow?'' he asked.

''I promise.'' Irina replied coldly.

Alistair looked to her one last time and slid down as quick as possible, only wishing for Irina to make it down alright. He was ready to hold the pole so she could slide, but then, flames engulfed it, and it soon fell on the ground, a few meters below them.

Alistair froze, shocked, because the truth was worse than he could have ever imagine.

Irina was trapped and could not get down.

He looked above, at her, and shouted for her to hold on. In response, she just waved her hand at him, like waving him goodbye.

The next minutes went on like milliseconds. Alistair and the kids frantically started searching around for anything that could help Irina get down safely. There was nothing. And before they could even think of something to do, a massive creak came from the building. One second later, Irina's scream reached their ears, and Alistair felt like it was slow-motion movie trailer, as he turned his head, and saw Irina falling. Perishing, vanishing to her death...

39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C

As Alistair slid down safely, Irina breathed a sigh of relief. He and the kids were safe. That was all that mattered now. She saw Alistair signalling her to slide down too, and she was ready to do so, but then the pole caught on fire and fell down.

Leaving her trapped up there.

She watched, as the kids and Alistair, horrified, searched for anything to save her. She knew of course that there was no hope for her, that she would die. She knew the risk, and she knew it was likely she wouldn't survive, but it didn't matter. No, it didn't. Alistair, the one who she loved so much, was safe and sound, and that was all she wanted. She didn't mind that she'd die.

She would die happy. Because she'd been with her loved one, even for such a short while. She had been with him and confessed her feelings. With him, a part of her soul, that was lost when Nikolai left her, came back, and her cold heart warmed up and beat again.

'_I hope he knows. I hope he knows that for me, it was worth the price, for saving him. I hope he knows how much I loved him, how much happiness did he bring into my life those past days. He made me alive again, he showed me that there is hope. I don't want him to mourn, not over my death. I am not worth it. I just wish he will be happy... he will be safe... if he is okay, I will rest in peace.' _She thought and tears watered her eyes.

Was she ready to die? Was she ready to leave Alistair behind? She knew she wasn't. She wanted to be with him again, to be happy with him once more. She wanted to live with him. But there was nothing she could do. Not anymore.

She looked at him one last time. ''I love you...'' she whispered. ''Please stay safe... and do not forget me...''.

Under her feet, she felt the wooden logs that supported the roof trembling. She knew this was the end.

The roof gave in and Irina felt herself falling back. Flames rose high and enveloped her, but before everything became dark, she found time to look up at the sky. She wanted to let go of life while looking at the stars...

''Nikolai...'' she whispered. ''I am coming, my angel...''

Everything darkened as Irina's eyes finally closed...

* * *

**Aha... um... yes. I just killed Irina... okay I'm evil. Seriously, I am... oh well... poor Alistai:3 Also, I am a bit Hobbit-obsessed those days and I believed the 'I see fire' song from the 2nd Hobbit movie fits well with this chapter, so here you got the chapter title haha:) **

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review:) and tell me if there are any mistakes, I am here to improve:)**

**Katja~**


	24. A new Beginningand hey wait a sec!

**Tah-dah! Chapter 24! Omg I am so happy, I never though I would manage to keep writing a story with so many chapters ;v; YAY:) **

**Anyway, I kinda like a lot the title of this chapter XDD eh, some of you may get what it means... just pay some attention to the last paragraph of the chapter... But do not skip the rest of it please!:3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 clues or the characters, but I own this story:)**

**Enjoy!^v^**

**Chapter 23: A new Beginning... and hey wait a second...?!**

The wind blew softly over the small Indonesian island, as the clouds of the last night's storm were re-gathering, ready to pour another doze of rain over it. It was early in the morning and everything was quiet, except the slight splashing of waves on the shore.

From one side of the island, thick, black flowers of smoke were still flying towards the sky, and the scent of charred wood and cement was spreading easily around, chasing away most of birds and small animals.

Amy and Dan Cahill were miserably sitting on the shore, near the splashing waves, none of the two talking, only thinking what have happened last night...

At some point, Amy took a deep breath and turned her head at Dan. Her reddish-brown hair was falling in tangled strands over hair pale face, half hiding her jade eyes.

''Dan... do you... do you think that uncle Alistair is okay?'' she asked quietly, her voice shaky and unsure.

Dan though for some seconds and then shifted his gaze, from the sand to his sister. His emerald eyes, identical to those of Amy, were dark and shadowed.

''I don't know, sis. I mean... he wasn't that good when he left us here... like, he was barely talking...'' he replied thoughtfully.

Amy sadly shook her head. ''It hit him hard, right?... Irina's death, I mean... ''

''Yes... I don't understand however. They were enemies, weren't they? She had fought against him her whole damn life!''

''Well things are not always what they seem, Dan. They might have been friends at some point.''

Dan didn't reply. He just turned to stare at the sand again, and Amy looked far at the sea, surprised to see a small boat approaching. After a few minutes, she recognised Nellie, standing on the deck and waving her hands.

Amy stood up, soon accompanied by Dan, and eagerly waited together for Nellie to come.

...and wishing for Alistair to be okay...

39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-C-39-39-C-39-C-39-C

Alistair Oh stared at the deep blue sea as he cried. He didn't even try to prevent the tears from welling up in his eyes and sliding down his face.

Irina was dead. His love was dead. She was so simply gone, in mere seconds... only to save him and the kids... Alistair was shuddering only at the thought of the horrible torture she had been through until she finally died, as the flames consumed her.

He looked at the sky. He knew Irina was finally resting now, away from all the pain of this world. He knew her soul had finally found peace. But he could only cry, knowing she was gone and that he would never see her again.

He stood up and wiped the tears off his eyes and walked back to the spot he had left Amy and Dan.

Irina had made the ultimate sacrifice for them. He had to be strong, to remember her, and to go on in the Hunt. Because she wanted him to stay alive, and she would want him to be strong, just like she was.

Alistair straightened his shoulders and raised his head, ready to face on every challenge. He would stay strong...

'_Irina... I will not forget you... I will always love you... Rest in Peace, my dear Irina...'_

...

Fifteen minutes later, Alistair, Amy and Dan, along with Nellie, were speeding away from the island, heading towards the next adventure awaiting for them.

None of them paid any attention to the mumbling sound of a helicopter, neither did they turned their head back to the island, to look at the giant black helicopter, with shark jaws painted on its front, that was landing on the shore of the small island...

* * *

**Soooo who is in the helicopter...? Easy guess owo **

**Anyway I hope you liked it, please review with your opinion and tell me if I have any mistakes!:)**

**Katja~ (I also think of using a new nickname: Aeka, since it's a lot similar to the 'Aekaterina' username. What do you say?)**


	25. Revenant

**Second chapter in one day:) aaand I have a feeling most of you will like this chapter...**

**Small hint is the definition of the word Revenant: someone who returns from the dead/returns as a spirit from death.**

**Oh and I forgot to reply in one of my friends' review:**

**1bluesapphire: **_WHAT! I'm sure you sent me a message saying that you wouldn't kill her off. Otherwise, good chapter. Don't worry, I won't stop reading this story. _

**Me:** _Ohh dear I'm sorry... but Irina's dead... yeah... all dead... completely... absolutely dead... TOTALLY! Nothing else to see here... she's all dead... (I am not convincing anyone, right? XD) (and thank you Sapphy for not stopping reading my story! *hugs you* )_

**Have your conclusions;) and have a nice time reading the chapter!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters, except the character Ivan Spasky, who is my OC.**

**Chapter 24: Revenant**

Irina groaned, making great efforts to open her eyes. Every inch of her body ached horribly and the process of taking a single breath was a whole ordeal.

Managing to open her eyes a bit, she shifted her gaze around, wondering how on Earth was it possible for her to still be alive. Despite her inability to move, she managed to scan the environment around her and see the ash-covered ground, the piles of debris, the mix of burnt woods, coils and iron bars, probably the ones that once supported the building. Or what was a building until a few hours ago.

Normally, since she fell into the fire, she should have died. But here she was, still alive... although it was evident it wouldn't last much longer.

Irina lifted her gaze to the sky, above her. It was still dark, although a faint blush had begun lightening its edges –from what she could see-, slowly wiping away the stars. Like wiping away the remaining traces of life that still inhabited her body.

She weakly coughed a few times, and blood dripped from the edge of her mouth, like a thin trickle. Her eyes slowly closed again, and a hoarse breath exited her lips shakily. Her senses begun fading, till she slipped into absolute unconsciousness. Velvet darkness came and closed over her, embracing her, pulling her into its silent, peaceful veil. She felt so safe in there... so far away from everything... everything that could cause her any pain... The last thing she heard was the faint, distant sound of the blades of a helicopter, hovering somewhere above the island...

She let the darkness slowly take her away, and peacefully fell asleep inside its veil, finally resting, finally feeling free. Nikolai, and her parents, and everyone she had lost over her life was there, with her. Nikolai came next to her and hugged her, and Irina sworn she could not have been happier. She weakly raised her arms and hugged her son back, keeping him close to her, as if she would never let anyone take him away from her. Never again.

''My son...'' she whispered weakly and smiled... Nikolai smiled back at her, his eyes shiny with happiness.

''Mummy, you did it! I am so proud of you!'' he exclaimed delightedly and cuddled next to her. She tried to move but she couldn't do anything except of raising her arms to hold him in her embrace.

''So... is it over?... I... I will stay here, with you? We'll be together once again?'' Irina asked and her voice was barely a soft whisper. Nikolai shook his head sadly.

''No, mummy, I am sorry... you can't stay, not yet... '' he whispered. Irina felt tears forming in her eyes.

''Wh-Why not...?'' she stuttered. Her father leaned in closer and placed his hand on her gashed cheek.

''Sweetie, you cannot stay with us... there are people who need you, back in the world of the living... you aren't dead. You have to go back.'' He said gently.

''No!'' Irina cried. ''I don't want to... I want to stay here, with you... please...''

''Shhh...'' her father caressed her cheek comfortingly. ''I am sorry Irina... you must go back...''

Alexander, her husband, crouched down next to her and leaned, pressing his lips over hers. ''I promise it will all be fine, my love. You need to go back... but we won't leave you. As long as you don't forget us, we'll be in your heart.'' He said tenderly.

Irina sobbed. ''I want to be with you... I miss you... I've missed you all so much... I don't want to be so alone anymore... I don't want to suffer... '' she cried and the tears streamed down her face, mixing with her blood.

''You are not alone, my dear daughter, there are people who love you, people who care about you. People that now think you are dead and are crying, people who need you to be there with them. You don't want to make them feel like you felt when we left, you don't want them to lose someone who love. Isn't that right?'' her father said and smiled reassuringly.

Irina nodded slowly. ''Y-you are right... I have to go back... Just... just don't leave me, okay?''

''No, mummy, we won't!'' Nikolai happily said and hugged her one last time.

Irina pressed him close to her one last time, as if she wanted to keep him in her arms forever, but then she felt him slipping away from her. Despite she knew she couldn't do anything, she let out a cry of sorrow as everyone she loved disappeared, faded away in a white light, never to return. Then, as desperation devoured her and her heart was breaking, everything slowly became dark once again...

She didn't know how many days was she being unconscious, and next time she somewhat regained touch with the environment she wasn't really awake at the first place. More like in a neutral state between coma and reality, where she couldn't even understand if she was dead, dreaming or having illusion.

The first thing she heard was a soft, male voice, a voice that she knew well, and painfully dug in her heart, like a sharp piece of glass, obliging her to bring long-buried memories back...

''Irina...? Irina... please... say something...''

She managed to slid her eyelids open but her sight was clouded from tears, pain and fever. After a few seconds, she managed to make out a blur figure beside her, which slowly cleared out and became the face of someone she very well knew. As soon as she recognised him, more tears welled up in her eyes.

''I-Ivan... no... it... it can't be...'' she croaked weakly, her eyes closing again without her will.

''It's okay, little sister, it's okay... I am here... please don't cry.''

Irina tried to talk again. ''B-b... but how...?'' she tasted blood in her mouth and coughed. Ivan wiped the blood off her lips with a tissue.

''I will explain everything, dear, but not now. Now you just need to rest and get better.'' He said softly and put his hand on her forehead.

''Ivan... is it really you... are you really here...? Are you truly alive...?'' she put all her remaining powers to form the sentence.

''Yes, yes I swear I am really next to you, you aren't dreaming and you aren't having an illusion. But now please, just _please _don't talk anymore... you will get worse again...'' Ivan begged and Irina, even though her senses were numb, could easily say he was really anxious.

Darkness begun shadowing the corners of her vision, forcing her to drift back into coma once again, but, before she completely sank to unconsciousness again, someone else stood next to her, near Ivan. Irina couldn't recognise him, although his face was painfully familiar. His voice reached her ears and her heart broke once again, shattered by memories, but this was all she could hold.

Once again, everything became utterly black, and she lost touch once more...

* * *

**Soo what were we saying? Ah yes, right, Irina's dead:) haha. Nice joke XD **

**Oh well apparently she isn't. And oh look her supposedly dead brother (my OC) is alive as well. Wheeeee:) and who is the other person that Irina sees before she faints again? *tries to think*... no idea... *suspicious smile* **

**I think this chaper made me cry a bit... you should read it while listening to: Lindsey Stirling My Immortal. You will cry owo**

**Btw, 'revenant' apparently means the one who IS dead and returns as a ghost/spirit... but Irina is alive... so why did I chose this title?... well I couldn't think of something better, if you have any ideas, please suggest:)****  
**

**Please leave a review with your opinion:) thank you!^v^**

**Katja~**


	26. Back with Family

**Wow, how much time has it been until I last updated anything at all...? Oh God...I so hate myself for procrastinating! **

**Anyway, at least here goes a new chapter. The good things is when I start writing, I can go on for hours. Even if it is almost midnight and I am ill... like now XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and, if you have any questions about my OC, Ivan (Irina's older brother) and his backstory, you can ask:) I will be happy to explain:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues or the Characters. I only own Ivan, since he's my OC, and this story:)**

**Hope you enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back with Family**

It was after a week or more, than Irina came to full consciousness again. During this week she had been kind of waking up for a few minutes, some times, but she actually had never regained her senses.

Now, however, was different. She was awake, she knew, and was looking around in confusion, trying to remember and take in what have happened, trying to realize where she was, and how was she.

For one, she knew her injuries were better. The pain was not so strong anymore and, despite the stiffness due to lack of moving for a long period of time, she was really feeling a lot better than anyone would have expected.

Irina raised up her hands, and looked at the soft, white but blood-stained bandages that were wrapped around them. She could feel the still fresh burns underneath, although she was surprised to notice she could bend and stretch her fingers without too much pain.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Despite she had just woken up, exhaustion was still over her.

At the very moment, the door silently creaked open. Irina opened her eyes a tad, to look at the person who entered the room. It was Ivan. Her brother. Her brother that had supposedly died when she was just ten years old...

''Ivan!'' she happily croaked, her throat sore. She wanted to sit up, or even run to him and hug him like she did when they were kids, but she knew it was better to stay lied for the time being.

Ivan's pale, tired face lit up, upon seeing she was awake. ''Irina! My dear sister!'' he exclaimed, like a little boy, and ran to her. He almost fell next to her bed and gently pulled him in his arms, caring not to hurt her.

Irina sobbed at his shoulder and closed her eyes. How many years had it been since the last time they were together? Thirty? Thirty five?

''How?!'' she asked between tears of happiness. ''How did you survive?! Those people that attacked us... I thought they had killed you...''

Ivan softly ran his fingers through her hair. ''I will explain everything, _sestra. _But not now, firstly I need you to tell me how are you feeling. Are you hurt somewhere? Do you need anything? Maybe you're hungry.'' He asked rapidly.

Irina chuckled weakly. She still felt weak and, to her disappointment, the pain was becoming intense again. ''I am as fine as anyone in my stead could be. I am tired though. But I think I will be okay. No I am not hungry, but I would be thankful if there is any water.'' She answered patiently.

Ivan's granite-grey eyes clouded with worry. ''Are you in pain?'' he asked anxiously.

''Um, _da_, somewhat. Understandable that I fell from a burning building into a fire, so I guess I should just be happy I didn't got barbequed down there.'' Irina replied, half-joking and half-wondering how on Earth had she managed to survive. She clearly remembered that she was about to die, when the sound of a helicopter-

_Wait, _she thought, _helicopter?!_

She decided to ask.

Ivan was about to comment again on what could make her feel better, but she cut him before he even had time to start asking again.

''Ivan. How did you find me? I was pretty sure I was dying. I mean, I couldn't even move...'' she asked and lowered her eyes, imagining how worried her brother had been all those days. His pale face, red eyes and the black circled underneath them spoke on their own, even if Ivan didn't want to admit anything.

Ivan sighed. ''Nataliya's Madrigal connections informed us about Isabel's plan. We knew you would save Amy and Dan, we somehow were sure you'd risk. So me and Nata set off with the Shark helicopter as soon as we got the news, to try and be with you for support. The thing is, we got a small delay of three hours in a gas station, outside Jakarta. It was enough. We arrived too late...'' he stopped, his voice wavering and fading at the last words. Irina patiently waited for him to continue. In the end, he opened his mouth again and went on. ''... As soon as we saw the ruins of the house, we knew something was wrong. Nata insisted we'd go and search for you. She tried to assure me you'd be okay. You know what is the funny part?...''

He stopped again, to look at her, a small pained smile curving the corners of his lips a bit, his eyes wet. ''...I actually believed her for a second. I actually thought you might have made it out safe... but then I saw you down there... you were motionless on the ground, soaked in your own blood. Even from distance I could see how serious your wounds were. I lost every hope. I just fell next to you and cried. You weren't breathing, Irina, you didn't even react. I just held you in my arms and cried. Nataliya had, thankfully, the consciousness to check for pulse, despite her own tears. We realized you were alive. I remember I cried more, but this time from joy. From joy that my little sister was alive...''

He hid his face in his arms and cried like a child. Irina felt tears in her eyes too. She was the cause of her brother's pain. It was her fault. She gently placed her bandaged hand on his shoulder.

''It... it wasn't your fault, Ivan... you couldn't have done a thing...'' she whispered, in an attempt to comfort him.

He turned to look at her. ''Not my fault? _Not my fault _you say?! Of course it was my fault!'' he shouted, smashing his fist at the wall next to them. ''What kind of older brother am I, Irina?! What kind of older brother with even a little ounce of brain would let his little sister alone for so many years, would not be with her to protect her? If I was a better brother, nothing would have happened! You wouldn't have risked your life, you wouldn't have got injured, you wouldn't have nearly died, you wouldn't have been in pain... nothing would have happened!'' he finished and sat down in desperation.

Irina closed her eyes. ''You couldn't have done anything else. The men that took you away when we were little... you couldn't have gotten away. I don't know how the heck did you get away now, but for me it is the only thing that matters. The only thing that matters is that you are here, with me right now! So let's be happy! Let us not cry anymore! I have been crying for so many years, Ivan! I don't want to cry anymore! I want to smile! I have lost everyone, my whole family had been gone, but now you are here, back, with me once again! I don't need anything else to be happy! I... I just want us to be happy again, together...'' she cried out and fell at his warm, safe embrace, not caring about the pain anymore.

Ivan smiled a little. He held her and caressed her back. ''Alright then, Rin-rin... if that is what you want... I will do my best to make it happen...'' he said and kissed her cheek.

Irina snuggled on his chest. ''You know I hate it when you call me that...'' she sighed deeply. ''But you know what? Do it. Call me like that all the time. And don't care if I yell at you to stop it.'' She added and closed her eyes.

Ivan nodded. ''As you wish, Rin-rin... now, do you need anything?'' he repeated the same question for the third time.

Irina groaned and slapped him gently as they laughed...

* * *

**I think this is one of the few happy chapters that currently exist in this story:) there will be more later, though. Also, can someone explain me why, even though I am cheerful and happy person, I always get to write sad/drama stuff? **

**I hope you liked it, please review with your opinion!^^ It is really helpful:)**

**Katja~**


	27. Tears of Reunion

**Soo, second chapter, even though it is past midnight and yes I got fever XD Maybe that helped after all owo**

**Too tired to say anything... just enjoy...:)**

**DISC. I OWN NOTHING, ONLY IVAN AND THE FANFIC.**

**Chapter 27: Tears of Reunion**

Ivan watched as his sister eagerly sipped the glass of water he had given her, in less than ten seconds. He smiled.

''Someone was quite thirsty.'' He teased.

Irina sighed and lied back, stretching a tad. ''Yeah, that is true. I feel like I have half a ton of sand in my mouth. And it isn't a pleasant feeling.'' She said, causing her brother to laugh a bit.

''You want some more?'' he asked.

''Nyet, I think I am fine.'' Irina replied, then the door, from outside the room, creaked open. Irina raised her head a bit. ''Is it Nata?'' she asked.

''Yes, that is probably her. Nataliya?'' he called out.

Soon enough, Nataliya's cheerful face poked from the slight opening in the door. Upon seeing her friend was awake and well enough, she yelped in ecstacy.

''Irina! My dear friend!'' She rushed to Irina's bedside and hugged her. Irina groaned a bit but hugged Nataliya back.

Nataliya sobbed a bit, tears watering her eyes. She pushed Irina away and gave her a quite strong slap on her cheek.

''Idiot!'' She shouted at Irina. ''What were you thinking!? You could have died, jerk!''

Irina sighed as she rubbed her cheek. ''Hey, calm down. If I hadn't gone there, three other people would be burned into charcoal by now. You know I could have never let kids die, and that Alistair is the one I love. What would you suggest?'' she asked, but a mischievous smile was lightening up her pale face.

Nataliya looked away, obviously out of arguments. ''I know. I know you wouldn't bear it if the Cahills and Alistair died but... didn't you think of-''

''-of who, my brother?'' Irina cut her out, but she was joking. ''I didn't even know he was alive then. For God's sake, Nata, will you now say I should think of Nikolai too?'' she added, trying to sound like joking, but it was easy for both Nataliya and Ivan to detect the waver of pain and sorrow in her voice.

''Oh, err, about that...'' Nataliya chose her words carefully. ''There is something you need to know.''

Irina looked at her friend, tired. ''Can't it wait, a few days? I feel like collapsing.'' She asked, even though she knew Nataliya's stubborn nature.

''Ah, trust me, if you knew, you would have strangled me to tell you.'' Nataliya said, with a playful tone.

''What is it then?'' Irina started getting curious, which was exactly what Nataliya had wished for. She smiled. Time for a little fun.

Standing up and casually strolling inside the room, Nataliya started observing and tidying things around her that obviously did not need tidying. She straightened the already straight edges of the bedsheets, checked on her watch, and pretended to be wiping off some dust –that didn't even exist- from a small table next to the bed. Ivan smiled too, seeing the plan, and deciding not to talk either.

Irina started getting nervous. ''Alright, what is it? I think I can hear it now.'' She said, already kind of angry, realizing the game the other two were playing.

Nataliya shrugged her slender shoulders. ''You said you were tired so, why don't you sleep now? I can tell you tomorrow. Or in a week. Or whenever you feel well enough to.'' She replied, jerking a mocking glance at her friend.

Irina tensed. ''Look, it isn't that funny! Tell me!'' she turned to Ivan. ''Brother, tell me. I know you know it.'' She demanded.

Although it was difficult for Ivan to say no to his sister's intimidating, icy glare, he shook his head. ''I don't know a think Nata is talking about.'' He insisted.

Irina growled. ''Okay, I get it, it is important, I was a jerk for refusing to hear it from the start, and I should be shameful for myself! Now can we get over with it?'' she almost begged.

''Say the key words.'' Nataliya said casually and leaned at the wall.

''Pretty please!''

''Okay, then, since you are that eager to know, we will tell you.'' Ivan said and sat on the bed next to her.

Nataliya bit her lips. ''Well, however we must get serious now. The news are not bad, on the contrary, it will make you happy. But you need to believe us. And to react calm.'' She tried with a prologue.

''Is anyone pregnant, or getting married?'' Irina asked, looking between Ivan and her friend. They both blushed.

''D-Don't be stupid, why would I marry your brother?!'' Nataliya squeaked, and Ivan lowered his eyes, somewhat sad. Irina snorted, being the only one that knew Nataliya had a crush on him since they were kids. Of course, back then it was only a joke between the two girls, but the truth had been showing just in the few minutes they were in the same room.

''Then what is it?'' Irina asked again. Her patience was wearing thin now, the pain getting the best of her.

''Will you promise to stay calm?''

''Yes, now let's end this!''

''Alright alright...'' Nataliya sighed. ''Nikolai's alive.'' She quickly muttered.

Irina, at first, though she misheard her. ''R-repeat, please?''

''Nikolai. Is. Alive.'' Nataliya replied, steadier and louder this time. Irina leaned back at the cushion, her hand lifting to her chest, and for a moment Ivan worried they'd just caused her a cardiac arrest.

Irina was feeling warm tears sliding down her cheeks. She wanted to say a lot of things but her mouth was numb. Her heart was racing, to the point it hurt. She tried to ignore the fact that her head started spinning.

''Y-You... are lying...'' she stammered.

''No, Irina, he's alive for real.'' Ivan repeated.

''It-It isn't funny!'' Irina shouted, but then, she remembered. The first time she woke up. That young man she had seen before passing out again, the pain her heart had felt then, the familiarity of his kind face... it was him. Him. Nikolai. Her son.

She froze, not knowing what to do. It was unbelievable. She had lost him, so long ago, and she had been through so much pain... but it was him. Now. He was there. How, it didn't matter to Irina. The only thing that mattered was that he was ALIVE.

She started crying uncontrollably, and Ivan pulled him in his embrace again, to calm her down. Nataliya was afraid they made her situation worse.

''Irina, please calm down. I know how happy you may feel, but you need to calm down or you're going to harm yourself. You're still wounded after all.'' Ivan urged her gently.

Irina was sobbing so much she couldn't even talk. ''I want to see him!'' she cried. ''I want to see my child!''

Ivan lied her to bed and made her stop crying by pressing his hand at her chest. ''You will see him, soon enough. He works as a night guard in a local bank. It is 10 p.m now, he left by 8 p.m, a little before you wake up. He will be back by tomorrow 7 a.m. You will see him then.'' He said steadily.

Irina was still crying a little, but was smiling. ''Okay. Please wake me up as soon as he comes.''

''I promise we will. Just try not to freak him out with your reaction. He'll probably feel guilty if you start crying again like that.''

Irina chuckled a bit. ''Alright.''

''Good.'' Nataliya said. ''Now sleep.'' She said and sat next to her. ''Ivan, you can sleep too. I will stay with her. It is my turn tonight.''

''Nata, I insist, you-''

''I spoke. My house, my rules. Now go!'' she said with a bossy tone, but she was smiling kindly at him.

Ivan sighed. He kissed his sister goodnight, and got out of the room.

Nataliya held her friend's hand, as she quickly fell asleep.

Nata smiled. Maybe things would get better for everyone, after all...

* * *

**sooo Sorry for ending it with a cliffhanger! But I am literally dead over the keyboard and my mum will be really angry if I won't go to sleep now. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!^^**

**Also, is this Nataliya X Ivan coming... mmmhmm... probably XD**

**Katja~**


	28. Her Son

**Well, sorry for the delay but here goes new chapter! **

**And yes, OnceUponABrokenRegal, I did it XD Nikki is alive! Mwa ha ha! *runs away before you kill me* **

**DISC: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTER IVAN SPASKY!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Chapter: 28**

Despite Nataliya and Ivan's promise, no one waked Irina up when Nikolai returned. Nikolai insisted on letting her sleep, since she was still injured and needed rest, in which both Nataliya and Ivan agreed immediately, relieved that they would not have to wake her up.

Nikolai was tired of course, after his almost 12-hour-long shift, but he insisted on staying next to Irina and waiting for her to wake up.

''She is my mother. I have lost her a long time ago.'' He had said. ''Now I will stay next to her. It is my duty.''

So there he sat, next to her, and held her hand, for as long as she took her to wake up. He almost fell asleep two or three times, but he knew it was worth his efforts, when he was thinking of the happiness it would bring to her heart...

39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C

It was eleven o'clock when Irina finally woke up. She firstly woke because of a gentle touch at her hand. She could feel it despite the bandages. Then, a soft voice reached her ears, making her heart race and her eyes get wet. She slid her eyelids open, and faced the young man she had seen before, above her, smiling.

''Hello, mummy. Slept well?'' he asked, his voice kind and soft, his eyes wet too.

Irina smiled as well. ''Nikolai...'' she whispered, and raised her arms to hug him. He nestled on her embrace immediately and hugged her too. It was like they had never been apart, not even for a minute. Only he was a grown-up man now, he was more mature. He understood things he didn't as a child. And Irina felt she had to explain a few things to him.

As they broke up, she looked at him with guilt and pain. ''I am sorry, my boy. For leaving you so much... for not being there, for lying to you... will you ever forgive me?'' she whispered and lifted her hand, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

He sighed and gently held her hand, like keeping it on his cheek. ''I was never mad at you, mum, it wasn't your fault... I owe you some explanations though.'' He said and sat next to her.

''I would ask, where were you all those years...'' Irina quietly murmured.

''Isabel took me away when you left from Helsinki. She said I was a distraction for you. That I needed to be gone, but she didn't risk killing me. She took me away, and kept me prisoner in a Lucian stronghold... She said I could never see you again and paid the doctor to tell you I was dead, but, one day, I managed to escape, I think when I was 16 years old. I went to the Madrigals. They kept me safe. And thanks to them, I am with you this day.'' Nikolai explained and smiled at his mother.

Irina broke into a silent crying. ''I should have kept you safe! She took you, my child, away, and I didn't even thought of it! How could I be so ignorant, such a fool?! I deserved to die!'' she cried.

Nikolai shushed her softly and held her in his arms. ''It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known... I know you were obliged to work as a Lucian agent because of Isabel and Vikram. I know about Dad, and how he was murdered... but nothing was your fault, mummy. You were always there. You did whatever you could... to me, you were the best mother anyone could ever have, or wish for.'' He comforted her.

She sobbed on his shoulder. ''Oh, my boy...'' she wrapped her arms around him tightly. ''I am so happy you are here...''

They stayed like that, hugging each other, for some minutes. Then, when they broke apart, Irina studied her son carefully. ''Wow, Nikolai! You are such a handsome young man!'' she praised him. He smiled and blushed.

''Spaciba, mum. The truth is two of the women that work with me as night guards, at the bank, seem quite attracted to me...'' he said, the blush in his cheeks getting more intense.

Irina chuckled. ''They are absolutely excused! But now tell me, did you go to university?'' she asked curiously.

''Well, yes. I studied Medicine. And I passed with flying colours, you know! I became a doctor, but I can't find a job in a hospital...'' he said, a little disappointed.

That moment, Nataliya barged in the room. ''Well if you ask me, he did a wonderful job with you, Irina. I mean, he cared for you all the time! I know what you'll say, that I am a good doctor too, but in front of you Nikki, I am simply nothing.'' She said and smiled, winking at Nikolai, as she sat on the other side of the bed.

Nikolai blushed and, Irina, confused, decided to ask. ''What do you mean?''

''Eh, obviously, I mean that he tended to you all the time. He was the one that cared for most of your wounds and bandaged them, and he was next to you all the time he wasn't at work.'' Nataliya replied. Irina looked at her son with wet eyes once again.

''Nikolai... thank you, my boy.'' She whispered and the two hugged again tightly.

''Mum, please, there is no need to thank me at all... well... you can't imagine how worried I was when I saw you... like that. I thought-I mean, you just seemed like dead! I was seriously afraid it was too late for me to do anything, besides holding your hand to ease your last hours.'' He sighed. ''But you are okay now. At least, almost.'' He added quietly.

Irina closed her eyes, pained to imagine how much trouble her foolishness caused everyone. ''I am sorry, darling. I guess I scared you all, with being such a reckless idiot.'' She murmured and rested her head at his shoulder, her eyes closed half the way.

Nataliya chuckled, but it was an attempt to hide the fear she'd felt when she saw her best friend injured. ''I assure you that Nikolai was the only one who didn't cry by seeing you like this. He even yelled at Ivan to 'stop whimpering like a baby and let him do his job'! Your son just sat there and fixed you up while me and Ivan were crying our eyes out on a corner and already writing your death sentence! If it wasn't for him, I don't think we'd be all doing this conversation now.'' She assured her friend.

Irina couldn't help but laugh a little. ''Here goes the brave big brother idea I had all those years.'' She said with a smile.

Nikolai and Nataliya laughed.

''By the way, where's Vivo?'' Irina asked curiously.

''Oh, he went out a few minutes ago to bring some medicine for your highness.'' Nataliya replied in a joking tone.

''Ah, alright. Nikki, when will I be back in action?''

''Hmm, my mostly optimistic evaluation, is in a week. But that's unlikely.'' Nikolai replied thoughtfully.

''We're talking about me, dear son! Bet I'll be fine in _less _than a week?''

''You'll lose the bet so no.'' Nikolai said seriously. He crossed his arms in his chest. ''Now, you will lie down because I've got to examine you and change your bandages.'' He said in a serious tone.

Irina sighed, and lied back obediently, as he left to bring his tools. She wasn't worried however. He knew everything was going to be okay, because she was with her family, again... and this would always give her courage...

* * *

**Hope you liked it:) next chapter will be a bit of tragicomedy;) you'll see:)**

**Please leave a review if you liked it^^**

**Katja~  
**


	29. Will always Love You

**Um eh, year, remember this thing about the tragicomedy I said in the previous chapter? Yeah, forget about it, it's only tragedy XD**

**I actually am pretty angry and sad right now, and the feelings got out at the chapter... sorry:( I hope you will still enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**Ivan: You usually get my sister to do it**

**Me: For a change, I will get you in the next chapter. And haha, what a joke. You cannot deny because you're my OC!**

**Ivan: Me and my big mouth dammit...**

**ENJOY!^^**

**Chapter 29: Will always love You**

He didn't know how to go on, not anymore. How to go on in his now empty, empty of everyone life.

Despite it had been almost two weeks, Alistair still couldn't overcome Irina's death. Every time, he told himself he'd be strong. But yet, he couldn't stop his tears from falling.

It hurt him so much, so badly. It was as if someone had sunk a knife deep in his heart and was slashing through it multiple times, until his heart was torn to shreds. Then, his heart would be stitched back again, and then torn apart once more. Again and again. Unendingly...

He could not help but wonder if Irina did whatever she did, because she hated him. Maybe she sacrificed her life like that just to make him hurt. Maybe she wanted him to suffer.

But then again, if she didn't love him, how could she put his life above hers, and die for him like that? It was nonsense.

Whatever she had felt, whatever she had believed, he loved her through and through. His pain, grief and tears were the proof of his deep and undying feelings. Days and nights he'd been mourning her endlessly, as if there was no life for him anymore.

Actually, maybe it really wasn't life anymore. Not for him. Not after he lost Irina.

Alistair sighed as he broke into tears again. It was so unfair! He had never loved again in his life, out of fear he'd lose the one he would love, just like he lost his parents. Irina was the first one that somehow managed to captivate his heart, even if she didn't want to –she obviously didn't at first. Maybe it was because she had been through the same pain as he had. Maybe because he felt he was the only one to make her feel even a tad better. It didn't matter why. The only thing that mattered was that he, indeed, fell in love with her, and fast. But now, she was gone. His fears were proven true. His heart was more than broken, more than even shattered.

He wondered how he could handle all this pain. The response was simple.

He could not.

''At least... at least this is a proof I loved her for real. That she really had a reason to trust me. That I didn't lie at her...'' he whispered, closing his eyes. He would wish to die, or, even better, commit suicide –not so difficult with all those Lucian poisons around- but he knew, he was sure Irina would not want him too.

After all, she gave up on her life so he could live. Wouldn't be extremely awful of him to make her sacrifice be in vain?

He knew, of course it would. But he suffered. It was if he was dead, yet alive at the same time. He was dead without her.

He could still hear her promise: ''_I promise that, after this ends, we'll be together. Forever.''_

He should have known she'd lie about it. She was a Lucian after all.

'_A Lucian that loved me.'_

Alistair sobbed. ''IRINA!'' He cried out brokenly, hearing his own voice echoing on the walls of the room. He held his head in his hands and wept.

''I will avenge you, Irina...'' he whispered between his tears. ''I make Isabel pay for what she did, I swear! I will make her suffer like you did! I promise... I will never forget you...'' he sighed weakly.

''Rest in Peace, my love...''

...

* * *

**Oh well... poor Alistair XD OMG so ironic. Irina's alive owo I can't wait to write the moment when they'll see each other again XD **

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review!^v^**

**Katja~**


	30. Her loneliness

**Yay, second chapter in one day! I'm on a roll XD And there is a third one ready to come, but I will post it tomorrow... for suspense XD**

**You may have a small surprise at the end of this chappie...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Ivan!**

**Ivan: Da, what? Oh, yeah right, disclaimer. Katja does not own the 39 clues or the characters. She owns just this story and... me, actually.**

**Me: Good boy. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!^V^**

**Chapter 30: **

_A week later..._

''Ow!''

''Shut up.''

''How dare you –AH!- I am your mother –AH!-''

Nikolai sighed and folded his arms in his chest. ''I cannot work with all this whimpering of yours.'' He scolded Irina, his tender son tone now replaced by a serious, scornful one. Irina had to admit she'd never imagined her sweet, innocent son being so... not sweet. But this was probably a sign he was a really good doctor.

She closed her eyes. ''Okay. But it hurts.'' She complained again. Nikolai could not help but pay a small smile.

''I know, mummy. I don't want to cause you pain, but I need to get your wounds cleaned. Come on, I am almost done.'' He said sweetly.

Irina shook her head slightly. ''Okay. I have been through worse. I guess I can hold a bit longer.'' She said and smiled smugly. ''I was not a top KGB spy for nothing.'' She added proudly, making Nikolai laugh, and Ivan roll his eyes.

''Yes, right, that's my little strong sister.'' He said and smiled, winking at her. Irina stuck her tongue out at him, being ready to say something at him, that sure wasn't a compliment, but Nikolai cut her possible insult short, as he gently sprayed some antiseptic liquid over a quite deep gash in her right arm, which caused her to screech in pain again.

''How kind of you, my son.'' She muttered, scowling.

Nikolai groaned, as he finished wrapping fresh bandages around her burns and gashes. Irina sighed in relief, closing her eyes, and letting her body relax.

''Here you go, I am done. I told you you'd not be healed in a week.'' Nikolai said, but he said it kindheartedly.

''That feels much better.'' She murmured, making Nikolai smile, as he yawned at the same time. He hadn't slept after his shift, wanting to tend to his mother again. But his exhaustion was obvious, and Irina, Ivan and Nataliya knew he needed to sleep a tad as well.

Irina stretched her left arm –the right one still hurt her a bit from the burns- and touched her son's cheek gently, smiling motherly at him.

''My dearest son, I believe you should go to sleep now. You did so much for me, and you are so tired! Please, get some rest. I will be fine, I promise.'' She said softly, smiling.

Nikolai was ready to protest, but he let out another yawn, not being able to suppress it. He nodded his head weakly.

''Okay mummy... may I lie next to you? I promise I will be careful not to hurt you.''

Irina laughed a little. ''Nikki, please, I'd love it if you lied here. I wasn't worried that you'd hurt me.'' She said and shifted a little, to hug him with her one arm as he nestled carefully next to her.

In less than ten minutes, Nikolai was asleep, breathing softly next to his mother. Irina sighed and caressed his forehead, closing her eyes as well, feeling tired.

Ivan let a small smile lift up his lips as he observed his little sister falling asleep all over again, next to her son.

Suddenly, he heard the door creaking open and threw himself up from the chair he had been sitting, quietly reading his favourite book, 'Pride and Prejudice'.

He saw Nataliya entering the room, and blushed, as he noticed her better, under the dim light. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white sweater that fit her perfectly, and her long, curly black hair were tied up in a loose ponytail on the side of her head.

''N-Nata...'' he whispered, a bit startled.

She tilted her head, curiously, oblivious to the emotional burst her appearance caused him. ''Da? What is it?'' She asked, her granite-grey eyes shining innocently. She shifted her gaze to Irina and Nikolai, who both slept deeply.

''Maybe we should go out, Ivan. So we won't wake them up.'' She suggested, looking at him wonderingly. He nodded, rushing to agree with her.

''Da, of course we should.'' He said, and followed her out.

They were at Nataliya's home, since it was Madrigal protected, and had agreed from the start, even before they found Irina, it would be the best for them to stay.

Her house wasn't any big one, and the kitchen was one with the supposed living room, which consisted of a small couch, and another small chair. Then, it was a small, round table that was used as a dining one, and then the small kitchen. The apartment had only two more rooms. The bedroom in which Irina and Nikolai slept at that point of time, and a small bathroom.

Of course, Nataliya did not mind her small residence. On the contrary, she preferred it that way, since she was alone most of the time, and having a bigger house would surely make her feel unsafe.

'_Alone...'_ The world circled rapidly inside Ivan's mind. _'She is always alone...' _

He knew his sister had been alone too. And this hurt him, yes. Somehow, though, Nataliya's loneliness hurt him just as much. She was more cheerful and optimistic than Irina, like her isolation did not bring down her bright spirit. But still, he was hurt from knowing she was so alone.

The blush at his cheeks grew worse, as another though ringed inside his wandering mind...

'_What if I could be the one to end this loneliness of hers...?'_

* * *

**Mhmmm Nata X Ivan... why not XD Yes, it's official now:) and the other chapter is um... not saying or I will ruin the surprise! SO I guess you can say, another cliffhanger haha XD**

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review!^v^**

**Katja~**

**PS Oh God, my right hand hurts so much now XD**


	31. Blooming Love

**I honestly don't know why this still wasn't up on the site, because it was just sitting in the folder XD But now it is here:) hehe, this chapter has a bit of fun;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own the 39 clues, I do not own the characters, but I own this story, and Ivan Spasky is mine aka my OC:)**

**Ivan: Too bad for me!**

**Me: Now, don't you tell me you don't like this chapter.**

**Ivan: *blushes* err...**

**Me: Exactly^^**

**ENJOY!:)**

**Chapter 30: Blooming love**

''Ivan, are you okay?''

Nataliya's gentle, innocent voice pulled him out of his swirling thoughts suddenly, making him jolt a little, and blush, realizing she must have seen him staring at nowhere with his mouth slightly open and his glare shocked. He bit his lips in embarrassment.

''Y-yes, I am just fine. I was just thinking.'' He replied quietly, avoiding to look at her, but at the same time knowing that her perfectly beautiful grey eyes were staring over him in concern.

She sat next to him, which obliged him to look at her a little, and notice her tender smile, making his heart pound in ecstasy. She placed her frail hand over his, and leaned a bit towards him.

''If anything worries you... you can tell me. I won't laugh at you.'' She said quietly, and reassuringly.

He sighed, knowing she'd be really mad if he told her what was going through his mind. He turned to look at her again, and studied her face under the minimum amount of light, coming from a night lamp over the corner of the room. Her tangled, silky black hair fell in small curls over her forehead and shoulders, her pale skin looked even whiter in the bare light.

''Nataliya, I...'' he whispered, captivated. Without really noting what he was doing, he raised his hand a little and caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Nataliya blushed intensely, but in the dim light, her blush just went unnoticed. ''Ivan, what are you...''

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips over hers. Her heart stopped for a moment. When she realized what was happening, she let herself melt into Ivan's arms, as he embraced her loosely, then slightly tighter. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. There was no reason for her to hide her feelings anymore.

Ivan gently lied her down on the couch and held her tightly. She cuddled at his chest and sighed contently, as he heard him whisper softly: ''I love you, Nataliya...''

''I...I love you too...'' she whispered, then heard him chuckle slightly, as he stroked through her hair.

''Rin-rin is going to kill us if she finds out.'' He said jokingly.

''I don't care...'' Nataliya replied with a slight laugh.

''You know...'' he kissed her forehead. ''I don't care either... Not as long as we're here together.''

Nataliya closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It felt so right... so wonderful...

Ivan gently caressed her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck. She opened her eyelids a tad, her lips curving up in a smile, a smile that made his heart burst in delight and his insides melt by the love he was feeling for her.

They shared another passionate kiss. Then, she snuggled on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more.

''I want to sleep...'' she whispered. He nodded sligthtly.

''Of course, darling. I won't leave your side, I promise.'' He said comfortingly.

A few minutes later, they both were asleep, each one holding onto the other, each one's lips slightly making contact with the other's, both dreaming of the true love that had finally found its way to bound their souls together...

* * *

** I always wanted to pair Nata with my Vanu! I think they are quite cute XD I hope you liked this little couple:) next chapter coming tomorrow:)**

**Please leave a darling review, it is really appreciated^^**

**Katja~**


	32. United We Stand

**So, you might have noticed I edited Blooded Alliance. I added 2 chapters before this one because I had forgotten them... Turns out they were not only in my laptop, but in the site's Doc Manager too -_- I feel like such an idiot now. Anyway, the good thing is the whole thing is better now, and I can write new chapters! I suggest you read the 2 previous chapters, because they connect the story a little XD**

**Please review:) **

**I hope you enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 31: United We Stand**

_10 days later..._

Irina was sitting on the bed again, just as she had been doing for the past twenty-four days. Ivan, Nikolai and Nataliya were panicking every time they were seeing her trying to stand, or even sit up, but recently, she was evidently much better, and didn't listen to them at all, despite they were acting like they had seen a giant cockroach, every time she did more than just lying down on bed.

Some of her wounds were still bandaged, but they didn't cause her any pain at all and, even though she was feeling still a bit weak, she was sure she could now rely on her own powers.

So now she was sitting up on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ivan, Nataliya and Nikolai to come back. Although the three disliked it, they were obliged to leave her alone for some hours, because all of them had an irreversible schedule to follow. Ivan had to give a lesson in the school he worked at, Nikolai had an early shift in the bank, and Nataliya had Madrigal business to attend. Understandably, none of them could ignore the call, and, much to their dismay, left Irina alone.

But they made sure to warn her first, if she did anything stupid and harmful for herself, she'd seriously regret it. All those orders broke Irina's nerves though, since they made her feel like an immature child.

Irina obeyed though, knowing it would be to her advantage if they came back and found her doing what they instructed her. So, the only thing she did, after she made sure they left, was to just walk around the small apartment a little, because she was feeling stiff from lying down all those days.

Now, she was sitting again on the bed, waiting for her friend, son and brother to come back.

It wasn't long until she heard the door opening, and she heard Nataliya calling her name.

''Irina! Are you okay?'' she asked, in a sort of anxious voice.

As fast as it was humanly possible, Irina slid under the covers of the bed and lied, pretending to have just woken up.

''Mmm, yeah, I am fine. What could happen to me after all?'' she asked and stretched her arms.

Nataliya seemed satisfied her friend had done just as Nikki, her and Ivan had told her to.

''Nah, I don't know. You can always find something dangerous to do, so I am really glad I come and find you lying down like a good girl you are! Were you sleeping?'' She asked.

''Da, I was. It must have been less than five minutes since I woke up, so no need to worry about it. When will be Nikki and Ivan coming?'' Irina asked casually.

Nataliya glanced a look at her watch. ''Ivan should be here at any moment now, but Nikolai won't be here until four o'clock. But that is not so long, is it?'' she asked rhetorically as she sat next to her friend and placed her hand on her forehead.

Irina rolled her eyes. ''Nataliya, seriously, I had not have fever for a week now, you can stop checking me every ten minutes!'' she complained scornfully.

Nataliya chuckled. ''Sorry, I know it gets on your nerves when I do so all the time. I... I just was so scared when you... you know...'' she sighed. ''I just want to make sure you will be just fine, and safe.''

Irina was touched by her friend's concern. She held Nataliya's hand.

''Hey, Nata, listen to me. You are the best friend anyone could ever have, so please, stop accusing yourself for what happened, and stop worrying about me. I promise I will take care of myself, just like every time. This one was... well, bad luck.'' She tried to excuse, and chuckled, making Nataliya smile too.

''Okay Rinny, I- hey wait a second! What do you mean you will _take care of yourself?!''_

Irina bit her lips. She should have been more tactful. Oops.

''Well... I had in mind... you know, going on with the Clue Hunt. Since I am much better now and-''

''Irina, there is no way me or the others are letting you back there again! Isabel will kill you for sure! No, no, and again, NO! You are not going anywhere!'' Nataliya exclaimed, standing up and tensing, as if she felt threatened. Irina huffed out.

''Look, you can't keep me caged in here! Besides, you really know you can't. I'd find a way to get out anyway.'' She said.

Nataliya sat down in defeat. ''I guess you have a point... you are not a child after all. But we should consult with Ivan and Nikolai too.'' She said quietly, as if she was lost in her thoughts.

Irina nodded. ''Okay then. I suppose I can wait.''

39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C39C

''No, Irina! No way we're letting you in this hell again! I will not risk losing you again! I won't ever let you get harmed!'' Ivan shouted. He was in 'angry big brother' mode, which happened rarely, and Irina took it as a bad sign. She decided to use her own weapon, the 'whining little sister' mode.

''But Ivaaaaan!'' She whined like a little girl and folded her arms at her chest. ''I got to go back! I promised... I promised Alistair I would be back at him!'' she squeaked, and as soon as she saw Ivan's glare turning from burning to fiery, she knew she'd done a mistake again. Damn.

''Who exactly is Alistair?!'' he cried out.

''Um... he... is um, my... _special someone..._'' Irina muttered and cringed.

''Irina Nikolaievna Spaskya, you are in huge trouble, I assure you! Just please tell me he's a Lucian, and I just might let him live!'' Ivan yelled, literally seething in rage.

''Um... he's an Ekat.'' Irina said quickly and hid behind Nikolai, who, in the meantime, had just be watching confusedly his mother and his uncle yelling on one another.

Ivan was just ready to start yelling in ear-piercing volume again, but, unexpectedly, Nataliya interfered.

''Ivan, wait! Please, don't be harsh on her, and not to Alistair either!'' she blushed, considering what she was about to say. ''Don't forget that... that we two... last week...'' she murmured, making Ivan blush a crimson red and shut his mouth, and Irina with Nikolai look at each other, mischievous smiles growing on their faces.

''Ohh, so this is why you and Nataliya had been looking at each other like that, big brother!'' Irina said teasingly.

Ivan bit his lips. ''Fine, I guess I am not the one to scold you about love affairs. Still, I refuse t let you go back in the Hunt.'' He insisted.

Irina sighed weakly. ''Ivan, please. If you really love me, you need to let me go. Please, I know you worry, but I promise I will be careful. I _need to go back there._'' Irina said intently and locked her icy blue eyes with the silver ones of her brother.

Ivan could only take on her stare for a few seconds. He knew she was right after all. He might have been the oldest one of the two, but usually, in matters of rationality, Irina was much more mature than him. He always put her safety first, even if this had irrational results. But Irina always calculated, always found the most practical solution. And, for one more time, it was just the same now.

He took a deep breath and looked at her lovingly. ''Okay, sister... I understand. I will let you go. With one condition.'' He added, before Irina had time to cheer.

Irina tilted her head. ''I'm all ears.'' She urged him to speak.

''I will come with you.''

Irina stared at him coldly for a moment, but then smiled at him, hugging him warmly.

''Thank you brother, for backing me up. I don't know what I could have done without you.'' She whispered into his shoulder.

Ivan smiled and held her tight. ''Okay, little sister, I promise I won't let you down again. We're together at this.'' He looked at her. ''Let's go out there and show them what they Spaskys have got!''

''I want to come too! You can't go without me!'' Nikolai whimpered and hopped upside-down excitedly.

Irina closed her eyes. ''Okay, if you promise to be careful.'' She agreed.

''Hey, you can't expect me to just stand in the backstage! I am coming too!'' Nataliya said passionately.

''But Nata, your haemophilia-''

''Who cares?!''

They all laughed.

''Alright then, let's make up our plan.'' Irina said and proudly raised her head, her hands on her waist. ''Let us show 'em what we've got!''

To Be Continued Soon...

* * *

**So, next chapter will be ACTION -and a moment I am sure you'll love:) I will work on it today later, or tomorrow:) **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Katja~**


	33. Gauntlet

**Whaaa:( Blooded Alliance is coming to an end... shortly...:(**

**So, I hope to finish it before the Easter Vacations are over, and at Summer I will be writing the sequel^v^ **

**This chapter, I enjoyed writing it:)**

**Enjoy!^V^ second might come later:)**

**(Author's Note: PDA means Public Display of Affection)**

**Chapter 32: Gauntlet**

With Nataliya on the steering wheel of the Shark Helicopter, Irina, Ivan and Nikolai were heading towards the Cahill Island in Ireland in lightning speed.

Literally.

Ivan let out another cry of fear as Nataliya made the Shark shoot forward like a bullet. Irina was clutching the handles of her seat and Nikolai looked almost green. Nataliya, on the other hand, was laughing happily.

''Isn't that awesome? I've never flown this thing so fast! In fact, I have never flown it from inside at all!'' she shouted to be heard above the booming noise of the engine and the wind.

''Ivan, do me a favor!'' Irina shouted. ''Promise me you'll take her out of the house more often when you two get married!''

''Yeah, sure, sis- wait, _WHAT?!''_ Ivan yelped, blushing like mad. Nikolai let out a weak laugh, then covered his mouth with his hand and groaned, but Nataliya didn't seem to understand the implied meaning of Irina's words.

''Hey, Irina, look! This thing can go even faster! Should I try it?'' she asked.

''_NYET!'' _everyone else yelled together.

Nataliya looked surprised. ''Why not?'' she asked, innocently widening her silvery-grey eyes.

Irina groaned. ''Look, my dear friend. I survived a fire that almost killed me. I would hate to die right now, in cause of a damn helicopter. So, could you slow down please? We will be there in less than an hour even in half speed!'' she explained, and looked at Nikolai, who was hiding his face in a plastic bag.

''Oh.'' Nataliya chuckled. ''Fine then, Rin-rin. If this is what you want, I will slow down. After all, I am sure you won't be able to fight Isabel if you've puked your insides out during the flight.'' She said, gradually slowing down the helicopter.

Irina let out a groan and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and waiting for her stomach to stop doing back-flips. ''Thank God you finally understood it.'' She muttered to Nataliya, who laughed again.

_An hour later…._

''Alright, I see the island!'' Ivan called, pointing to the horizon. Nikolai, who had been sleeping with his head on his mother's shoulder, opened his eyes, and Irina felt herself getting nervous. Alright, they had the element of surprise on their side, but Isabel was beyond deadly, and everyone knew it. Irina knew that at least one of them might not return home.

She let out a sigh. No, she wouldn't think like that new. They would make it back, all of them. Her family was back now, she wouldn't let Isabel or anyone take them away again. Even if it meant that she'd have to really die this time.

But was she willing to leave them now? Death seemed more simple when she knew no one was there to cry for her.

Nataliya's voice pulled her out of her miserable thoughts.

''Alright, we're landing! Thank you for flying with Air Russia today.'' She said cheerfully and the helicopter begun to lower towards the ground. They would land near to where the others waited, and that would be both good and bad. Irina felt something in her chest flutter as she thought of Alistair. She hoped she wouldn't give him a heart attack by appearing out of nowhere like that.

The helicopter landed with a soft bump. Irina could see the confused faces of the other Cahills through the tinted glass windows.

''Alright, we are off.'' Irina said, pulling her KGB hat down on her head. ''Nata, you should go to. I don't see Isabel, but if she's somewhere around here, you should not wait for her to come and get you. It's safer if you fly off.'' She suggested. Nataliya let out a huff.

''If you think I'm leaving you now, you're seriously out of your mind. I'll stay here and have your back, Irina, like I always did.'' She did and smiled wholeheartedly at her friend. Irina smiled back. She gave a tight hug to Nataliya.

''Thank you, Nata. Just, please, promise me you'll be careful.''

''Don't you worry, I've got everything under control.'' Nataliya said with a mischievous smile, and let Irina see the shotgun she was hiding under her jacket.

Irina let out a yelp. She always thought Nataliya as too innocent to use a gun –to be honest, Irina was not even sure if Nataliya knew how to use it. But maybe this would be a nice surprise to anyone that would attempt to attack her. Irina just hoped no one would.

Nataliya laughed at her friend's expression. ''It's okay. I know how to use it. Now, I believe you should get going.''

Irina nodded and Ivan pushed the door open. ''Alright, off we go. See you, Nata.'' Ivan jumped off, and so did Irina. Nikolai followed her swiftly, after waving to Nataliya.

39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c

Amy Cahill simply could not believe in her eyes, as the Shark landed near the entrance of the Gauntlet. What was Nataliya doing there?

But then, she was in for even more surprise, as she saw the door of the helicopter open, and three people jumping out. The two men were new to her, but she immediately recognized the woman.

Irina Spasky.

Amy and Dan –and basically everyone else- could not hold back a gasp of shock. But, Irina was supposed to be dead! Amy had seen her dying with her own eyes, falling inside the flames! How could she still be alive.

Irina waved at them eagerly. Amy waved back and Dan hopped up and down happily, waving his hand as well.

Amy heard a weak gasp behind her, and turned to see Uncle Alistair. He was staring in shock, unable to believe in his eyes.

''Irina….'' He whispered weakly, and Amy could see tears shimmering to the edges of his eyes.

Irina, upon seeing him, ran the last meters that separated her and the others, and fell into Alistair's arms, hugging him tightly.

''Alistair…'' she whispered, burying her face on his shoulder. She needed a few seconds to realize Alistair was crying. She raised her head a tad.

''Why are you crying, Ali?'' she asked curiously.

Alistair touched her cheek with his fingertips. ''Are you… are you really here, Irina? Is it really you?...'' he asked weakly.

Irina nodded. ''Da, of course that's me.''

''How…? I saw… I saw you… dying…'' Alistair whispered, more tears welling up in his eyes. Irina wiped them away with her hand.

''I survived. I don't know how, I honestly don't know, but I did. I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again.'' She said gently.

Alistair surprised her by kissing her lips. Irina was shocked at first, but then she kissed him back with equal passion.

Amy quickly put her hand in front of Dan's eyes, and so did Ivan with Nikolai.

''HEY!'' The two of them complained.

''Too much PDA.'' Amy and Ivan said together.

Alistair and Irina broke up a while later.

Irina turned to Ivan and Nikolai. ''I think I should introduce you. Ivan, Nikolai, this is Alistair, Amy and Dan. Guys, Ivan is my older brother, and Nikolai is my son.''

Everyone let out a surprised gasp.

''Alright, I guess those are enough heart attacks for a day.'' Alistair said with a weak chuckle. ''Now, shall we get ourselves going? The Gauntlet door is already open.''

Before Irina had time to reply, Ian and Natalie ran towards her. ''Irina!'' they both shouted and hugged her together.

Irina overcame the first wave of surprise and hugged them back. ''Good to see you, kids.'' She said and petted their heads. Natalie sniffed.

''I am sorry…'' she whispered. ''For everything.''

Irina smiled at them. ''It's not your fault, kids. Let's go now.'' She walked to the Gauntlet's entrance and looked at the keyboard on the side of the stone. It seemed broken, but the elevator seemed to work. She stepped in.

''Come on.'' She said to the others.

Slowly, everyone followed. Amy, Dan, Alistair, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie, Jonah, Nikolai, Ivan. The elevator did a weird noise, and then it started going down. No one spoke. They all kept silent as the elevator was going down and down.

And then, an explosion shook the very insides of the mountain. The elevator shook violently and everyone let our startled yelps.

The lights went off.

And the elevator plummeted down with amazing speed.

* * *

**Yep, cliffhanger:) I wonder what will happen... :D**

**I hope you liked it!^^**

**Katja~**


	34. Inside the Madness

**Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was a little hard to write XD I had to include things that didn't happen in Book 10, and things that did happen too. So it is a mixture. A few of the dialogues are canon in the book, some events are written from another person's point of view (ex. something that was originaly Hamilton's point of view now is Amy's point of view), I added some things so Irina, Ivan and Nikolai could easily fit in, etc.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!:)**

**Enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 33: Inside the madness **

Ivan desperately wrapped his arms around Irina and Nikolai, in an attempt to protect them. Irina buried her face in his chest, but she knew there was no salvation. The moment the elevator would hit the ground, it would all be over. The impact would be so fierce that it would shatter all their bones.

That was what everybody else was thinking as well, because everyone was cringing on their loved ones, and Natalie was crying. Jonah and Hamilton were holding on each other, like best friends. The only one that was alone was…

Alistair.

Of course he was. No other Ekaterina had come with him, considering the only other Ekats on the Hunt were the Starling triplets, who had been excluded, due to serious injury.

Irina, seeing her friend and lover alone and desperate, broke away from Ivan's grip and ran towards Alistair. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered to his ear:

''If we die, we die together.''

Alistair held on her too, and they closed their eyes, waiting for their death. Just then, however, everyone felt the elevator gradually slowing down. It was still moving when it hit the floor, but the impact just made the occupants jump up a little.

Amy sighed and let go of Dan.

''T-T-That was close…'' she muttered, taking some deep breaths in order to relax. Irina shook her head as she lifted her head.

''It must have been some sort of failsafe function.'' Ian concluded. ''Maybe it was made like it so, when the system would detect extreme speed, it would slow down a little.''

''But what if a system failure was what caused it to fall?'' Irina asked. ''Then the failsafe wouldn't work.''

''Well, if that was the case, we were just lucky that it slowed down. Maybe one of the ropes that held it made it slow down. Or maybe the system that makes the elevator move is not connected with the failsafe system. Maybe it's a signal that activates-''

''Alright, Ekat, we get it. I think.'' Hamilton cut Alistair's theories off, suddenly realizing he was way too close to Jonah, and giving him a push, although not too violent. ''The point is that we're alive. So let's not waste it, okay? I say we go.''

He walked to the door of the elevator, and it opened, revealing a dark and ominous cave. It was huge, but no light filtered in it. It was like a black hole, leading to nowhere. For a while, everyone waited inside the elevator. Suddenly, a small room filled with members of different branches, members that could possibly murder them, seemed _so safe _to Dan and Amy.

''Um… any volunteers?'' Dan muttered. Strangely, Irina walked forward.

''I am not afraid of dark.'' She said. ''Neither of what's in it. I'll go.'' She stepped out of the elevator and in the shadows. Amy saw her drag something out of her pocket, and a tiny ray of light illuminated the cavern. Somewhat.

'_The pen-light she used in Australia' _Amy thought. She followed Irina, somewhat reassured by the spy's presence, but Irina turned and shot her a cold glare.

''Amy, listen to me. We're in the final path of this Hunt. No matter if we're friends or foes, no matter if I saved you in Java, no matter if we agreed in peace… in here, everyone is alone. You can trust no one in here. Not even your own branch.'' Irina looked at Ian and Natalie, who lowered their heads.

Amy froze. ''B-But… how could you say this! Does that mean you'll attempt to kill us again?'' she was infuriated.

Irina shrugged. ''No. I wouldn't kill children. Not even now, that I found Nikolai. But all this changes nothing. In here, we are all enemies. _All of us._'' She jerked a look at Alistair, who was staring at her with his eyes wide open. She turned her head towards the dark path and illuminated it with her penlight.

''There are stairs ahead. They lead down.'' She said and walked forward. ''Ivan, Nikolai. Come.'' She whispered, and her family rushed to follow. Amy could only stare as the Spasky Team proceeded further, not believing in her eyes. Irina had betrayed them. Like everyone always did.

Then again, Irina had a point. Amy came to think of the situation from the ex-spy's point of view. How could Irina be sure that Amy and Dan would not betray her? It was the same. For everyone.

Amy let out a sigh. ''Let's go Dan.'' She said and rushed forward. Dan followed her immediately.

Everyone was silent. Amy heard Jonah ask something to Hamilton. But before any reply came from the young Holt, stones started falling from the ceiling. Amy jolted. Suddenly everyone was talking.

''It's not her! It can't be her!'' Natalie yelped weakly, cringing on Ian. ''Please tell me it isn't her!''

''It's not her. It is impossible.'' He glanced at his watch. ''We still have some time. If we rush.''

Irina heard their conversation, although they spoke in low voices. She turned towards them.

''Who's her? About who are you talking about?'' her voice was brisk and demanding. Ian and Natalie pressed closer to the wall.

''N-N-No one! It was about a movie!'' Natalie yelped. But Irina was not convinced. Suddenly, her arm shot forward and grabbed Natalie's collar. She pressed the young Kabra on the wall, and placed her fingertips on her neck. Natalie squeaked, and Ian cried out for her.

''Tell me. Who is it that's coming?'' Irina hissed, her blue eyes cold and hard as ice.

''I-I can't….'' Natalie wailed weakly, trying to get away, but with no result. Irina kept on staring at her, but then, suddenly, Natalie saw the older Lucian's eyes widening and filling with an emotion Natalie had never thought that Irina was able to feel.

_Terror._

Irina flung Natalie down on the ground and took a few steps back. _''Isabel…'' _she hissed.

Natalie had tears in her eyes as she curled up on Ian. ''It is not our fault! We fear her as well! We don't want her here!'' she shouted, but Irina was already heading back to the others.

''Listen to me!'' she called. Her voice was loud and deep enough for everyone to turn towards her. ''We are all in grave danger! Isabel Kabra will be here soon, we have to reach the end of this before she does so! If she does, we are all as good as dead. So quit bothering with each other, all of you. Let's hurry. For the sake of our lives.''

''Wait a second.'' Irina froze, upon hearing Alistair's voice. It had never been so… rough, towards her. ''You were the one that, just a few minutes ago, said that in here, everyone is alone. Why should we believe you now? You said old alliances and friendship doesn't matter in here. How do we know you're not lying?''

Irina was just standing and looking at Alistair. Why was he doing this to her? He knew as good as she did, that inside this place no one could trust anyone, just their own family. Not even members of the same branch. Didn't he know it? Most importantly, didn't he know that they would all die if Isabel found them?!

She was so shocked that she could not talk. Once again, she was regretting something she had done.

It was Natalie that helped her. Kind of.

''She's telling the truth. Mum's coming, and she will be mad! We don't want to face her like that, I assure you!'' the young Kabra girl cried out.

Before anyone had time to reply, however, Dan saw a black shadow darting over the ceiling of the cave and landing right in front of them all. Then, he –or she- took a sprint deeper in the tunnel.

''Hey, wait!'' Dan cried out.

Everyone turned towards the retreating shadow.

Irina, out of a paranoid fear that it might be Isabel, ran in the front and fell over the shadow, knowing perfectly well that, if it was truly Isabel, she had gotten herself in a death situation.

Irina and the unknown shadow landed with a loud thud on the ground. Irina grasped the opportunity and knocked off the shadow's night vision glasses. Right after, she found herself staring inside a pair of dark green eyes. And the relief washed over her like a mighty wave.

This wasn't Isabel Kabra.

But then...

… then who was it?!

* * *

**Hehe, more cliffhangers! I know, I know, one day you'll kill me for it... XD But I will be updating again some time today or tomorrow, so don't worry:) Also, I had this inspiration of Irina becoming slightly cold and heartless again, because, well, she can't turn all happy out of nowhere soo...:) **

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review with your opinion:) It helps me improve:)**

**Katja~**


	35. Dream of Peace

**Wow, I can't believe I found some time to update! Phew... I have been studying Science since 4 days now, at least 6 hours each day... man, I think it fried my brain... **

**Anyway, I made 2 chapters, because I finished Science today, and thought it would be a good idea:)**

**I kept a lot parts as they were in book 10, and even put there some sentences to make it as close to the real thing as possible. And now I can tell you my secret: When I started this story, I only wanted to just focus more on Irina and her experience through the Hunt, and the main idea was that I wanted to see how I can put her in the events where she was not present, especially after she died in the books. But the whole story took a completely different turn, and now I look at it I feel very proud! I never thought I could write such a big story!^v^ I am so happy!:)**

**Also, expect a re-do of the earlier chapters somewhere in Summer, because I was reading some of them yesterday, and I wanted to strangle myself, because in comparison to the newest parts, it looks horrible XD So I think I will re-do them soon:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters. I only own Ivan Spasky, and a part of the story's plot. Most of the plot belongs to the 39 clues authors! NOT ME! (I also put a lot of the book's phrases in here. I don't own them)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34: Dream of Peace**

Irina stared inside her victim's green eyes, that was staring back at her with terror.

''Who is it? Is it Isabel?'' Irina heard Dan's voice behind her.

''No, it… it isn't Isabel.'' Irina muttered, not able to believe that she was looking at…

''Let me go, bitch!'' Sinead Starling cried out and tried to kick Irina off her. Irina just tightened her grip on Sinead's arms and kept her pinned to the ground.

''It's Sinead?!'' Hamilton called in surprise and they all rounded them, looking curiously at them. Irina stood up and let go of Sinead.

''Apparently.'' Irina replied quietly and backed off. Sinead was looking disapprovingly at all of them.

''Now what! Will you kill me? Will you ally against me?'' she taunted them with a smug smile. She knew they wouldn't trust each other enough to ally against her, but the fear was still swimming inside her, as if she knew that something bad was about to happen.

Hamilton bit his lips and said nothing, and Sinead stared at him, feeling scorching pleasure upon detecting the guilt in his face.

'_He knows it's his fault about me and my brothers.'_

Dan looked at her suspiciously. ''We can't leave her here.'' He said. ''Her brothers. They must be near.'' He added. Sinead felt the pang of sadness.

''They aren't.'' she bit her lips in order not to let more out. None of those bastards needed to know that Ned had headaches so strong he couldn't even think. None of them needed to know Ted was blind.

''Impossible.'' A man that Sinead hadn't seen again murmured. He was tall, blonde, with silver grey eyes. ''Siblings always stick together.'' Sinead saw his hand gripping around Irina's fingers.

''And who are you, to know this?'' Sinead taunted, but was indeed curious to learn.

The man's eyes darkened. ''I am Ivan Spasky. Irina's brother.'' He said quietly, but Sinead could detect the threat as he trailed off. '_Dare even touch Irina, and I'll break you into pieces.'_

Sinead was surprised by the fact the deadly Lucian spy actually had a brother. Then she thought '_Maybe she will understand if I tell her about my brothers.'_ But then she recalled the cold and steel in Irina's icy blue eyes, when they were fighting, and the thought faded away.

She decided to play it cool. ''Anyway, you will need me to solve the next riddle. I bet no one else can solve it.'' She pointed at an iron label over the rock of the cavern. It read:

_In this island,_

_A Family came apart_

_In this island,_

_A Family can unite._

But before Sinead had time to unfold her theory about the 'riddle', Amy interfered.

''Sinead, this isn't a riddle. It is the truth. It speaks about the Cahill family. The Madrigals wants us all to unite.'' She pushed the door gently, and it opened. ''See?''

Amy took a deep breath. ''They wanted this to happen. The Madrigals, that come from Madeleine, the fifth child of Olivia and Gideon-''

''Olivia and Gideon only had four children!'' Hamilton objected.

Amy forced herself to continue. ''Olivia was pregnant when Gideon died. The family had already scattered when Madeleine was born. The Madrigals only want for us to stop fighting. They want peace. F-F…'' She tried to say _forgiveness_, but she couldn't, not in front of all those people who wished to kill her.

She averted her gaze to the table that stood in the middle of the room. She went near it, and saw the glass case that waited in the middle of it. Inside it there were two papers. One old, tattered, yellow and ripped, in an old language Amy could not understand. The other one was white, newer, with the header reading:

_Translation of Olivia Cahill's manuscript_

Everyone gathered around the table as Amy started reading. The letter contained the grief of Olivia, for losing her four children and her husband, and having only Madeleine. Olivia's wish was for Madeleine to gather back her four siblings. But Olivia's hope died, replaced by grief and pain, learning her children killed each other, and foresaw the war that this would bring to the future of the family. The letter ended with Olivia's last wish: to see the offspring off her children, all gathered around this table, making peace, ending this nonsense war.

Amy felt tears in her eyes as she finished.

_In this island, a family came apart. In this island, a family can unite._

The young girl quickly wiped the tears off and turned to look at the others, ready to suggest that they made peace, but then something stopped her.

'_Can I just suggest that we make peace? That we forget the past? The murders, the backstabbing, the betrayals? The war?'_

Her own pain for her parents' death was greater than her will to fulfill Olivia's wish.

'_It is not possible.'_

But before anyone had the time to say something, or before she could express what she was thinking, a loud rumble, alike this of a thunder, echoed above their heads. The floor shook, as more rocks started falling from the ceiling.

_To Be Continued…._

* * *

**I liked this part, and I think book 10 is my favorite, along with book 1 and 4. Also, book 6 is one of my favorites, but only until the part Irina dies. After this part, I hate it :( anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review with your opinion!:)**

**Katja~**


	36. Of earthquakes and broken hearts

**Okay, I reaaally enjoyed writing this, because of the fact that I got to write about how Irina would interact in the whole plot if she hadn't died. Hope it was realistic/canon:) **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter (:))**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Of earthquakes and broken hearts**

Amy quickly jumped under the table.

''Dan! Hamilton!'' she screamed.

Next to her, she saw Ivan throwing Irina under the table. Irina frantically looked around her.

''Nikolai! Nikolai where are you?'' she shouted desperately. Ivan ran out of the cover the table provided, and returned a few minutes later with Nikolai, both of them safe and sound. Irina wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close to her.

''H-Hey, mum… I'm fine.'' Nikolai attempted to say, as he, Ivan and Irina huddled up next to one another, hoping they would be safe.

''Dan!'' Amy screamed again. The lights went out, now they could see nothing. Only hear. That was worse.

''DAN!'' Amy felt tears in her eyes. Next to her, Ian was calling out for Natalie, and she was replying.

''Everyone, under the table! We'll be safe!'' Amy called.

And then something heavy, _very _heavy, fell over the table. One of the table's legs cracked.

Amy shivered. What if they weren't safe? What if there was no hope for them?

~* T39C *~

Dan grabbed Hamilton's arm and dragged him towards Amy's voice. ''Come on!'' he struggled to breath. ''Run without-''

Hamilton didn't pay attention. He just grabbed Dan and carried him.

''It's her!'' Natalie started screaming desperately. ''We will all die!''

''Run!'' Ian grabbed her and dragged her towards the table, towards Amy's voice.

Alistair tripped and fell. He tried to stand up again but he couldn't. It was as if the floor had jumped up and hit him. Like it was still hitting him.

''I…I can't…'' he muttered. ''I can't move…''

It was quite an irony, he thought. Would he die now, in a real rockslide, after faking his death in that cave, back in Korea? Would he die now, just a breath away from the final prize?

''I… can't die now…'' he whispered.

''No, you won't.'' Echoed a voice above him. Someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the rocks, under the table.

It was Sinead.

He stood frozen, whispering another word.

_Why?_

Why would anyone decide to save him?

~* T39C *~

Jonah was alone. Everyone was calling for one another when the rocks started falling.

''Dan!" ''Hamilton!'' ''Natalie!" ''Nikolai!'' ''Irina!''

But no one called his name. No one cared to save him.

A rock hit his shoulder, pinning him on the floor. Another fell over his legs.

He was one of the world's most renowned stars.

And he would die there, with no one giving a damn about him.

~* T39C *~

It was a second too late when Amy realized Jonah wasn't with them under the table.

''I don't see Jonah!'' she screamed. ''He isn't here!''

Irina felt something in her chest tightening. Jonah was in danger. Jonah was still a child. A child was in danger. She instinctively gripped on Nikolai's hand.

She couldn't let a child get hurt.

Without giving it a second thought, she shot out of the cover the table provided and ran to the direction she had last seen Jonah.

Ivan and Nikolai screamed for her, but she didn't care. She dragged out her torch and lit the area in front of her. Almost immediately, she spotted Jonah, struggling under a boulder. She knelt next to him and pulled the rocks off.

Jonah stared at her with wide eyes. She motioned for him to stand up and as soon as he did, she guided him towards the table.

A huge boulder fell in front of them, and Irina let out a yelp of shock. Ivan called out for her again, obviously thinking that she was hurt.

''We're okay!'' she shouted and dragged Jonah. ''Come on, gangster boy, we don't have all day!'' she growled and they crossed the last meters separating them from safety. Irina threw Jonah under the table, and quickly crawled underneath it too, a moment before a boulder came down. Had she been a second late, she would have been crushed under it.

She heard Ivan next to her. ''Sister, are you okay, are you hurt?!''

''No, I am fine. Barely, but I am.'' She replied quietly. Ivan just held her hand tighter.

Slowly, the rockslide stopped, and everyone started getting out of their hiding place. Dan coughed and quickly started inhaling his asthma medicine. Natalie clung on Ian even as they stood up. Jonah and Hamilton started conversing in low tones. Alistair thanked Sinead for saving his life. Irina hugged Nikolai and Ivan anxiously wiped a thin trail of blood out of Irina's forehead.

''What was this thing?'' Sinead asked. ''I mean, surely it wasn't an earthquake, there are no earthquakes in Ireland.''

Hamilton blushed. ''Well… what can I say, it might be my family… maybe they tried to enter the cave my blowing it up…'' he murmured sadly.

''No.'' Irina interfered. Surprisingly, she didn't seem scared by the earthquake, but Amy saw she was still holding Nikolai's hand. ''I am afraid I know very well who caused this.''

Next to her, Natalie whimpered.

''It was Isabel.''

Everyone froze.

''How can we know you're not lying?''

Irina froze. It was Alistair. Again. He was objecting again, making the other doubt about how much they could trust her, again. Was he doing it on purpose?

This time, however, fury overcame her sadness. She turned towards him, seething in rage.

''Don't you understand, you Ekat idiot,'' she hissed ''that is Isabel finds us we will all die!? Do you think I would lie about it? Do you think I don't know what Isabel can do?! I know, _I KNOW BETTER THAN ANYBODY_!'' she screamed on top of her lungs, and tears welled up in her eyes. Her hand flew forward and collided with Alistair's cheek so hard, that she felt the impact reaching to her elbow.

Alistair staggered backwards and looked at her in terror. For one second, Irina saw the glint of pain and realization in his eyes. But she turned her back and looked down.

She tried not to cry. She had put her trust on him, opened up on him… and this was what she got.

She felt her brother's arm in her shoulder, and tried to regain control of herself.

''Let's go, Rin-rin.'' Ivan whispered gently and pushed her forward. ''He does not deserve your tears.'' Irina walked towards the next door, and Nikolai, after staring angrily at Alistair for a second, followed his mother and uncle.

''If it is Isabel,'' Amy reasoned. ''We better get ourselves going.'' She and Dan followed Irina. Soon, everyone did the same.

Amy couldn't help but wonder, as they crossed the next door:

'_Will this family ever find peace?...'_

_To Be Continued…._

* * *

**Okay. Okay. OKAY I KNOW I AM A BITCH FOR DOING THIS! (and I have the sliiiiight feeling that OnceUponABrokenRegal will kill me when she reads this...) buuuut... alright, there is no but, I should have never done this to Ali and Rin-rin... XD I don't know, it just seemed like... a good idea... I have something in mind for the next chapters, this is why I decided to have them fight (and because I wanted to make it more cannon XD).**

**I hope you liked it!:) Please review with your opinion!:) **

**Katja~**


	37. That was close

**Sooo EXAMS ARE OVER! *collapses* I have only my French oral examination left in two days *OMG NERVOUS* and then I will be totally free to do whatever silly or serious fanfic I want! Yay! Expect a lot of updates, one shots, new stories, and another contest! After I finish the prizes I own though XD**

**This chapter is a little big, maybe a bit innacurate, but one of my favorites;) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Enjoy!:)**

**(also, most uncreative title so far... I am runninng out of ideas XD)**

**Chapter 36: That was close**

They kept on walking in the dark Gauntlet. Now, after the last big quake, only one torch remained, and Dan was holding it. Ian and Natalie, without anyone knowing, were plotting their next move.

Their plan was simple. When the thirty-ninth door would open –which seemed like being pretty soon- Natalie would grab the torch from Dan and she and Ian would run forward, leaving everyone behind. Seemed easy for a Lucian.

They reached the last door. After a quarrel with Jonah about what he knew about Shakespeare, he told them about one of the poet's lost works, and the door opened. A second after, Natalie put the plan into working, and grabbed Dan's torch, then sprinted forward.

As she ran, she illuminated the floor a few meters away from her. Dan's eyes widened, seeing the gaping hole on the floor.

Irina probably saw it too, because she passed Dan in lightning speed, and fell forward, grabbing on Natalie's leg as the girl fell and screamed.

''Stop squirming!'' Irina hissed. ''I am trying to help you!'' but Natalie was way too panicked, and continued kicking aimlessly, while screaming.

''I will die!'' she cried out.

''Not if you let me help you!'' Irina muttered, holding Natalie's ankle with her right hand, while she tried to get hold of the rock with her left one. A second later, however, Natalie's flailing leg kicked her left arm, and Irina, letting out a yelp of pain, let go of the rock.

Now Irina's scream came to join Natalie's as they both started falling, as if in slow motion. Amy didn't think more of it, she just jumped and got hold of Irina's legs, but she started falling too, not being able to contain Irina's and Natalie's weight.

Ian saw this and rushed to grab Amy before she fell too. Hamilton did the same by grabbing Ian's ankles, but even for a Tomas, it was hard to hold on to four people's weight.

Luckily, Ivan was also very strong, even though he was a Lucian.

''Listen, Ian, Hamilton, you need to make room for me. If you let me get hold of Amy, I can pull the three of them up. But we need to have precise timing.'' Ivan said. Surprisingly, both of the boys nodded, and Ivan felt his heart getting a little lighter. Slowly, Ian moved, and Ivan managed to crawl beside him through the small opening.

''Irina!'' he shouted.

''Da! Still here –not for long though….''

His sister's slightly panicked voice gave him courage and strength. He bent down, stretching his hand, but then remembered that Amy was holding on Irina. He took a deep breath. That was going to be hard…

''Girl, listen to me!'' Amy turned to look at him, her eyes full of fear. ''You need to get hold of Irina's hand, then let go of her legs, so you can free your other hand. That way I will be able to pull all of you up!'' he instructed.

Amy squeaked, and so did Irina and Natalie.

''If she does that, me and Natalie will fall! Gravity will pull down hard and Amy won't be able to keep holding on my hand!'' Irina called out. Ivan sighed. His sister was right, but there was no other way.

''Just trust me, Irina, I would never let you fall!'' he called back. ''Now, you hold on Natalie's hand. Do it now!''

Natalie stretched her hand shakily and Irina grabbed it, letting go of the girl's legs. Amy squeaked as she felt Natalie's weight pulling down, but Ivan held her legs so she wouldn't slide further down.

''Okay, good job Natalie, now Irina, I need you to stretch your other hand and find Amy's hand!'' Ivan said again. Irina slowly lifted her hand, and Amy grabbed it.

''Let go of Irina now, Amy.''

Amy closed her eyes and squeaked. ''I am sorry Irina!'' she let go of the ex-spy's legs, and Irina felt herself falling, but the last second, she felt Amy's hand holding on her. Barely, but Amy managed to keep holding her hand, and she and Natalie weren't falling now. She let out a weak sigh.

''We're okay.'' She muttered.

''Good.'' Ivan let a sigh of relief exit his lips. ''Amy, give me your free hand.'' He felt the girl's hand inside his, and started pulling her up. It wasn't long until all of them were back on safety. Natalie buried her face in Ian's chest and cried, while Irina, despite she didn't cry, cringed next to her brother for safety. Amy grabbed on Dan and they hugged each other.

''I thought I was going to lose you again…'' Ivan muttered and held his sister's hand tightly, as she attempted a brave smile.

''Come on now, a cliff and a free fall in the abyss aren't enough to kill a trained spy like me.'' She tried to joke, but she was still shaking a little. Ivan could see she was trying to regain her usual, cold and focused demeanor.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' he asked.

''Yes, I'm fine. A few scratches here and there, but apart from that, just perfect.'' She whispered and stood up, her eyes involuntarily catching those of Alistair. He seemed very worried, but apart from that, he didn't speak or approached her.

Sinead broke the silence.

''We lost the only flashlight, but maybe we can create light, if we set pieces of rope on fire. We can hit the walls of the Gauntlet with stones, so we can create flames.'' She proposed.

Everyone seemed to agree with this, and they slowly got to work on it.

Despite their fear of not making it, and the shadow of Isabel looming above their heads, as if haunting them, they managed to light their roped a few minutes later.

Irina quickly passed her rope –now set afire- to Ivan, who threw her a questioning look.

''I would prefer that you hold it.'' She muttered, trying to get away from the fire. Ivan nodded and held it, realizing his sister's discomfort around fire. It was more than rational, though.

So they went on walking, Sinead leading the way with the Spaskys close behind, and praying that they would have some time before Isabel would find them….

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad towards the end, but I was in a hurry so I rushed a lot XD I hope you like it and that it was at least a little canon o-o Also, I am pretty sure that, if Irina had survived after book six, she'd get a fear for fire XD (I think it is called pyrophobia or something... ) Plus, I am probably a real bitch for not fixing up the fight she had with Alistair buuuuut... patience is a good thing :)**

**I hope you liked it, and please review with your opinion!:)**

**Katja~**


	38. Line of Fire

**I had actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but then I remembered I had forgotten the cliff scene with Natalie, so I wrote that and submitted it first^^; now I decided to update Blooded Alliance since the chapter was ready anyway XD**

**Also, BA is shortly coming to an end... and then there is the sequel! But I am still debating wether to do it or not^^;**

**Anyway, for now enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 37: Line of Fire**

Ivan followed his sister's pace quickly, and so did Nikolai. Irina wasn't looking at them, she was only walking forward, almost running, her head down. Ivan knew she was hurt, he knew he would probably leave her alone, but he couldn't see her like that. He knew that she was still shaken after she fell off that cliff, and after what happened with Alistair, but he had to do something.

He made a gentle movement to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away and increased her pace. Ivan's face tightened. This time, when he grabbed her wrist, she couldn't get away. He spun her around and held her on the wall. Her eyes were full of fury, but Ivan could also see fear inside them. Immediately, his grip relaxed and his face softened.

''I am not going to hurt you, silly. I just want you to listen to me.'' He whispered.

Irina swallowed hard, but nodded.

''You need to pull yourself together.'' Ivan said. ''I know it hurts. I know you feel betrayed, but in here, each one is by themselves, just as you said. In here, we don't have room for emotional breakdown, we can't afford the slightest of mistakes.''

Irina hissed angrily. ''Easy for you to say! You don't know how much it hurts!'' she muttered and looked away, sniffling. Since they were little kids, Ivan knew that this sniffle meant his sister was ready to cry. He hugged her gently for a few seconds, then looked at her again.

''Listen Irina, you need to pull yourself together. If Isabel's already there, if she's really ready for us, you cannot count on the others to face her. They're just kids and Alistair is just an old man. You and I are the only ones that can face Isabel.'' He gripped her shoulders. ''I need you there sister, I can't do this on my own. Can I count on you?''

Irina took her time to reply. Then she nodded. ''Always. You can always count on me.''

Ivan smiled. ''That's my brave little sister! Now let's go! We won't have much time left…''

He let go of Irina, and looked at Nikolai, who was waiting for them a few meters further. She walked towards him and gripped his hand.

''Nikolai, I… I love you. No matter what happens in there, I will protect you. Whatever happens, remember this: I couldn't be prouder for you, my son.'' She hugged him tightly, and she felt him hugging her back. Then she let go, and walked forward.

Nikolai wiped tears off his eyes and followed Ivan and Irina, wondering if his family would survive this last, fatal encounter.

Just then, young Dan's voice echoed in the Gauntlet.

''I see it! I see the final door!''

Irina looked at Ivan for just a second, and, just like Amy and Dan, they communicated by looking at each other.

Irina sprinted forward, as fast as she could, Ivan and Nikolai behind her. They caught up with the others just in time, and Ivan fell on Hamilton, knocking him out of the way for a second. Had anybody else attempted to do this to Hamilton Holt, they would have been tossed aside like a piece of cloth, but Ivan was tall and strong enough to pass for a Tomas. So Hamilton could only stare at him as, for the first time in his whole life, he was pushes aside.

''No!'' Sinead Starling shrieked as Irina passed her. ''I will get the serum! I want it for my brothers! They deserve it more than anybody!''

Irina didn't wait to hear more, she only ran forward, wishing with all her heart that they'd stop and hear her, she needed to warn them.

Out of nowhere, Dan jumped over her, knocking her on the floor. She let out a yelp of pain and surprise as she fell, but the next second, someone grabbed Dan and tossed him away from her.

Dan squeaked as Ivan grabbed his arm and flung him off.

''Dare you touch my sister one more time and I will kill you, no matter what everybody else says.'' Ivan hissed then followed Irina, who was already running towards the door.

Seeing she couldn't stop them, she stopped running and started screaming.

''Stop! Please! Listen to me, I beg you! Please don't go there! Isabel-she will kill us all! STOP! STOP IT!'' She screamed so loudly that her throat burned with pain. But no one listened, they all ran for the final prize, not knowing that it was going to be their death.

Before she or Ivan or Nikolai had time to react, Hamilton Holt crashed on the door with all his might, knocking it open. At the same moment, everyone rushed into the dark room it revealed.

A few seconds later, white light filled the room, and everyone covered their eyes momentarily.

''Ah, here you are.'' A voice purred, and Irina could swear that her heart stopped.

'_NO!'_ she wanted to scream.

Everyone looked up, and experienced the same shock as Irina.

Because in front of them, seeming deadlier than ever, was Isabel Kabra.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**Eeee yeah, I stopped it there, just as it stopped in the book:) I hope I will be able to update soon:) Also, for a few days I will be updating only this story to finish it:) **

**I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review with your opinion^^**

**Katja~**


	39. Losing Hope

**Updating faaaaast! Well this was a chapter I had in mind since a few weeks ago, so it was easy to write. It is big though XD I think it's my favorite so far^^ **

**I don't have much to say, so just enjoy:) I might upload another one later on;)**

**Enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 38: Losing Hope**

Everyone was surprised when they saw that Isabel's cruel, smug smirk was replaced with a confused, and maybe shocked, frown. A few seconds later everyone realized she was staring at Irina.

''You?'' Isabel hissed. ''I thought you died in that fire.''

Irina felt her eye twitch nervously, but managed a small smirk, while staring to the Lucian leader.

''Oh, I am sorry to disappoint you Isabel, but I am afraid I am still in the world of living.'' She muttered, and Ivan could see she was tensed, as if awaiting to attack Isabel at any opportunity given.

Isabel shrugged. ''Well, it doesn't really matter that much. You will all die, anyway.'' She revealed a riffle, aiming it on Irina. ''Except if you tell me all of your Clues.''

Irina heard Hamilton, behind her, snorting. ''Yeah, right. Like we'd give them to you, of all people.'' He growled, straightening his back. Others were ready to object as well, but then Isabel's gun fired, and Hamilton felt the flaming rope he was using as a torch being tossed away of his hand.

Everyone froze.

''This was just a warning.'' Isabel purred with her silky British accent. ''Or else, I will kill the ones that you love.'' Before anyone had time to question what she meant with that, she pressed a button in a remote control, and suddenly, one of the walls of the room turned into a high-definition screen, revealing to be multiple screen panels together.

Isabel pressed another button, and the panels showed different places. What the other Clue Hunters saw made their blood freeze in their veins. Every Cahill that had not come into the Gauntlet was tied in gravestones. Irina felt a little relieved, since she didn't see Nataliya in any of the panels.

Isabel chuckled evilly. ''The gravestones are all trapped with explosives. If any of you dares to mock me, trick me, or make any attempt against me, I will press this button'' she showed everyone the round button in the middle of her remote ''and their family will die.''

Irina growled. ''How dare you! Bitch!'' she hissed. ''I am not giving you my Clues. You can kill me if you want, but I am not going to help you in your horrible plan. You haven't got anyone trapped out there that I could care for, anyway.'' That was a lie, because she had been friends with Fiske and William McIntyre at some point, and she would hate it if children like Reagan or Madison or Ted –or was it Ned?- died.

Isabel rolled her eyes. ''Are you sure about it? You didn't come in this island alone, did you? Someone _flew _you and your family here.'' She said, and she made another panel illuminate, by pressing a button on her remote. Irina, Ivan and Nikolai let out a synchronized gasp.

Because, on the newly lit panel, they could see Nataliya, tied tightly on a gravestone, a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth, and tears streaking her pale cheeks. But the worst of all was the gash in her arm, that oozed blood slowly.

Irina could not believe in her eyes. She turned at Isabel, her eyes burning with hatred and fury. ''How could you! She's an hemophiliac, you murderer! How could you do this! You two were friends!'' she felt tears in her eyes. How could she have let that happen to Nataliya!?

''Well, tell me your Clues, and I will send someone to bandage her arm and give her medicine.'' Isabel replied slyly, but even an idiot could see she was lying. She was never going to help Nataliya, she would leave her there until she bled out. Irina bit her lips, but then Ian interrupted her thoughts and spoke.

''No, she's not telling you. And neither are we. Stop it, mother!'' he cried out, and, next to him, Natalie nodded. Isabel's eyes narrowed.

''Oh, is that so? And why should I listen to you, _traitor_?''

''We're independent now! We don't need you!'' Ian repeated.

''Oh, but you do need me. You need to tell me your Clues, or else I will kill your sister.'' She trained her gun on Natalie. Ian paled.

''You won't do this. You know you won't. She's your child.'' He muttered, but Isabel's cold chuckle made his heart flutter with realization. She didn't care about them.

''Tell me your Clues.''

''No!'' Ian screamed. _'Come on, mother. Show them. Show them that you still care. Show them you're not a monster…'_

But Isabel's eyes were devoid of any emotion, any at all. They were colder than the Arctic sea, colder than the Russian winter, colder than ice. She put her finger on the trigger, and Ian closed his eyes, ready to accept death.

But the bullet never hit him or Natalie.

The gun fired, but instead of hearing Natalie's scream or feeling pain in his own body, he heard Irina's cry echoing in the room.

''_NYET!''_

Ivan opened his eyes, and they involuntarily widened in surprise, as they saw Ivan Spasky lying on the ground in front of him and Natalie, limp and motionless. Ian saw a damp, red splotch spreading ominously on his white sweater.

Irina fell on her knees next to her brother, and placed her hand in his chest and throat, searching for a pulse. She didn't find one –or she was just too shocked to feel it- and lifted her hands, caressing her brother's face, with tears sliding endlessly down her cheeks. She gripped tightly on his hand, praying for him to grip hers back, but…

…but he didn't.

''No…'' Irina buried her face on Ivan's chest. ''No… please… don't die, I beg you… don't die…'' She wouldn't be able to hold on if her brother died. She _needed _him!

Nikolai knelt next to his mother and looked on Ivan's still face. He saw his eyes fluttering rapidly.

''Mum, he's alive!'' he said. Irina opened her eyes to look at her brother, and saw his eyes opening, just a little. She sobbed, but this time in relief.

''Ivan!''

''I… I'm right here sister…'' his lips twitched in pain. ''I… I will be f-fine…'' he gripped her hand with his weakly. Irina caressed his cheek and cried more, as she saw Ivan's eyes closing again. His breath was shallow and ragged.

She quickly raised her head as she heard Isabel cocking her gun.

''Give me your Clues, Irina. Or I will finish him off.'' Her voice was blank and devoid of any emotion.

Irina looked down at Ivan again. He must have fallen unconscious, because his eyes were closed and his breathing very weak. She felt his hand inside hers, realizing it was still warm. She sighed. She didn't want Isabel to win the Clue Hunt.

But she wasn't going to let her brother die for it.

''Iron solute.'' She started. ''Rosemary. Amber. Magnesium. Clover. And… and…'' she took a deep breath. ''And Hydrogen…''

Isabel smirked and lowered her gun, turning to the other Cahills and leaving Irina alone to cry.

She had six Clues. Only thirty-three more to go.

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

* * *

**Aaaand end of chapter;) err, about Irina's Clues... I am not sure which Clues she had, but I think I read somewhere she had six Clues. We know that Rosemary was one of them (she gave it to Amy in book 6) and I am sure Amber is one of them too, since she knew what was hidden in the Church of Blood in book 5. She could have had Iron Solute because it was one of the easiest to find, and I added Clover because it's a Lucian Clue. About Hydrogen... I thought that Alistair might have given it to her since they were friends (hydrogen is an Ekat Clue). That's all XD**

**And yeah, I kind of almost killed my OC up there. Yay for me XD Also, uh oh, Nataliya's in trouble... :3**

**I hope you liked it and please review with your opinion:)**

**Katja~**


	40. Alistair

**Well um, this chapter probably has a lot of mistakes and all... I am under a lot of stress those days, and also my right hand and arm hurts a lot for some weird reason, so I didn't devote my mind in this chapter when I wrote it... I am sorry for the mistakes, hope it's not that bad...**

**I realized that, in the previous chapter, I forgot to mention Isabel found the vial in which she could make the serum, so um... yeah XD**

**Enjoy!**

**(also, abstract title...XD)**

**Chapter**** 39: Alistair**

Isabel seemed very satisfied that Irina had given her the Clues. On the contrary, everyone else was shocked –Irina had been the strongest member, and basically, Amy calculated they could count on her if the things turned from bad to worse.

But there she was now, broken and unable to provide any resistance against the Cobra, silently crying over her unconscious brother.

Amy sighed. '_What are we going to do now?'_

She looked around. Isabel was interrogating Alistair now, who was stalling, Sinead was crying in a corner, Jonah and Hamilton were looking at each other as if they could communicate through their glances. Natalie and Ian were shaken as well, sitting down and hugging each other.

Was there any hope here?

The answer was clear: There _wasn't. _When Isabel would get all the Clues, she'd make them touch the vial altogether. Then she'd be free to kill them, execute them one by one.

They were going to die.

~*T39C*~

Alistair looked around, trying to catch someone's eye, Amy's or Dan's or Sinead's. But no, they were all terrified, staring at the screen, just like Hamilton. He then looked intently at Irina, but she didn't notice, she was too busy holding her brother's hand and whispering to him in Russian.

Now that they were so close to death, Alistair regretted arguing with her. He wished she could know how much he loved her, he _still _loved her. He was just hurt, when she said she couldn't trust him either, that they couldn't count on each other for this final stage.

But she was right. She was right and he knew it, and he had acted like a goddamned jerk, and now they would both die and she would never know how much he loved her and…

He paused. Making those miserable thoughts would help no one. He should think positively, think that they would all survive, that some kind of miracle would save them, and that then he would be able to tell Irina all those things he wanted.

He turned to look at Hamilton as he was telling his Clues to Isabel.

''Bone, zinc, thyme…'' he was whispering. Alistair saw Isabel's face twitching and hardening in anger.

''Oh, yes, indeed, you did well.'' She snorted. ''So well that your family is dying!'' she creamed and got ready to press the button on her remote.

''The Clue your family found in New York is not thyme, is rosemary! Don't you understand I know? Don't you understand you cannot fool me?'' she hissed to the panicked boy.

Hamilton was shivering. Isabel already knew about rosemary because Irina had told her, and because the Lucians had the clue anyway. But he wasn't going to risk his family's life like that.

''Alright, alright! The last one is lead, not zinc! That's my only lie I swear! Please don't kill my family!'' he whimpered.

Isabel smiled, and put down the remote, without pressing the button.

She proceeded into interrogating Jonah, showing him that she had his father tied in a gave her all his Clues then, and so did Amy and Dan when their turn came.

Now Isabel proceeded to Sinead, and they started arguing. Sinead was crying so much she couldn't speak. Isabel begun pressing the button…

''Stop!''

Everyone looked at Alistair as he shouted.

''Stop torturing her! She knows nothing, only a Clue she stole from Bae Oh! It's zinc. You've got everyone else's Clues instead of mine, Isabel –and I am never giving them to you. There's no one here you can kill to blackmail me. No one loves me and I love no one!'' His voice gave away in this last sentence, as he caught a glimpse of Irina turning towards him, her eyes wet from her tears, but Alistair could see pain and disappointment sparkling inside them.

'_I don't mean it.' _Alistair wanted to cry out. _'I love __you__.' _But he knew he should remain quiet for now –if they survived, and they would, he'd let her know how he felt.

Isabel let out a maniac chuckle. ''Oh really? You don't love anybody in here? But what does cousin Irina have to say about that?'' she said, turning her gun towards the ex-KGB spy. Alistair's eyes widened involuntarily.

''The two of you had something, right? Something more than an alliance or even friendship. You have known her for twenty years Alistair, half her life. You've been at her side when she lost Nikolai, you mourned for her when you thought she was dead…'' Isabel sneered. ''Wouldn't be a pity if it all ended here for her…?'' she said, gently pressing her finger on the trigger.

Irina bit her lips.

''We have nothing anymore.'' She blurted out, her voice quiet but steady. Isabel raised an eyebrow. ''We… we had a fight inside the Gauntlet –I hate him now. You can even kill him, I don't mind it.'' She continued, each word being a knife in her heart, but she knew it was better to stall for time instead of give away.

''Oh, is that so?'' Isabel turned to Alistair, and his expression gave everything away. ''Cousin Alistair does not appear to agree with you, does he.''

Irina swallowed with difficulty. ''I assure you we-''

Isabel pulled the trigger, and the bullet whistled past Irina, ending up on the wall.

''Tell me your Clues.'' Isabel muttered.

''I-''

''I'll kill her, Alistair. I really will. Save her pathetic excuse of a life, won't you already. Or do you want me to practice aim on her heart?''

Alistair felt tears watering his eyes. He could read Irina's lips, as she whispered to him: 'Don't tell her!'

But he wasn't going to let her die, he was never going to let Isabel hurt her ever again.

''Silver…'' he stuttered. ''Phosphorus. Water…''

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**Oh look I fixed Ali and Iri's relationship up there, didn't I:) that's a happy thing!^^ (and I badly need happy thoughts at the moment... XD)**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review with your opinion:) (I may update again later on today, not sure though... but I like the next chapter a lot XD)**

**Katja~**


	41. A Brave New World

**I am slowly progressing in finishing this story! This chapter is a happy and optimistic one:)**

**Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, except that the title is the last lyric of This is War by 30 seconds to Mars:) I think this song fits the Cahill family and the 39 clues story:)**

**New chapter coming soon (I mean it this time xD) so enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 40: A Brave new World**

Isabel, as Amy had calculated, made them touch the vial altogether, so it would recognize their branches and reveal the recipe. Letters flashed over the large vial's surface, and a demonic smirk planted itself on Isabel's face. Never losing the other Cahills from her riffle's range, she mixed the ingredients and prepared Gideon's serum.

'_She's going to drink it. Become the most powerful person in the world and then kill us.' _Amy thought.

'_We failed. We failed ourselves, our branch, our families… everything. Even the whole world.' _This sentence ran in circles inside Irina's head, no matter how hard she tried to force it out.

Everyone's hopes that, when Isabel would open the vial, she'd need to let go of the gun, but it never happened. Instead, Isabel was ready to open it with one hand, and she still had her gun aimed to all of them.

But this was when the miracle happened.

In the darkness of the previous room, Amy heard a slight sound.

'_Is it someone who came to help us?!'_ she thought in delight, trying her best not to turn and betray anyone who had come for them. She only prayed.

And then a loud moan was heard, along with something falling on the ground. Everyone turned towards the darkness of the door, and…

''NED!'' Sinead cried out, spotting her brother on the ground, moaning and clutching his head in pain.

Isabel raised the gun and took aim. ''Wrong move boy. You're going to regret this.'' She hissed and pressed the trigger.

Amy found herself jumping towards Isabel before she even had time to think of it. What came to her bigger surprise however, was that she wasn't alone. Dan, Hamilton, Ian, Irina, Jonah, Alistair, Nikolai… they were all darting towards Isabel.

Irina was the first to fall over Isabel, knocking her down, and effectively tossing away both the gun and the vial. Amy was pulling on Isabel's hair, but this was all. All the others had given up on Isabel, and were chasing after the vial that contained the serum.

Isabel seized the chance, and kicked Irina's stomach. The ex-spy yelped in pain and relaxed her grip in Isabel's shoulders, so the latter had the chance to dive after her gun, grabbing it and turning to Amy and Irina.

Irina, however, fell over Isabel again, desperately trying to stop her from using the riffle. Isabel swung her gun and hit Irina's head with the handle, leaving her unconscious. But the time Irina had bought to Amy was enough, since the girl grabbed what was the nearest object and begun hitting Isabel with it.

''I won't let you hurt anybody again, no one! Not Dan, not Irina, not your children, _NO ONE!'' _Amy was screaming, smashing the object –that was the vial, having rolled towards them inside the madness- on Isabel's head.

The vial broke to pieces, the serum spilled all over Isabel as she fell unconscious.

And then Amy realized everyone was looking at her.

''W-What?'' she asked.

''The serum…'' Alistair whispered.

''You destroyed it…'' Hamilton added.

Amy blushed. ''I-I am sorry, I had to stop Isabel and-''

''No, no!'' Alistair exclaimed. ''Do not apologize! You did the right thing!'' then he happened to see Irina, lying down motionless, and knelt beside her.

''Irina! Hey, Irina! Open your eyes, please!'' he shook her shoulders gently. Eventually, the woman groaned a little and flickered her eyes open.

''Uh… what happened?'' she asked as she sat up, rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

''Amy knocked Isabel unconscious right after she hit you.'' Alistair replied, then his eyes grew wet, as he dragged her body close to his and hugged her. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

''I am sorry…'' she whispered.

''Shh… it doesn't matter anymore. All it matters is that we're all safe and that Isabel is out.'' He replied, as he let go of her.

Irina stood up and ran next to her brother, who lay unconscious on the floor. He was deathly pale and was barely breathing. She ran her fingers against his cheek, feeling tears watering her eyes.

''Ivan? Please open your eyes.'' She whispered, and a smile lit her face as her brother slid his eyelids open.

''Ugh… what… what happened?'' he asked. Irina leaned in and hugged him carefully, being unable to hold her tears that her brother still had a chance.

''We won.'' She whispered. ''We _all _won.''

Amy smiled seeing the scene between sister and brother. Instinctively, she put her arms around Dan.

''Maybe we should die the Queen of Evil?'' Hamilton suggested then, pointing towards Isabel.

Everyone agreed, and as Hamilton tied a rope around Isabel's legs and arms, Irina made her swallow a memory-erasing pill.

Just then, something seemed to hit Nikolai.

''Mum, aren't we forgetting something? As… Nataliya, for example!?'' he sounded worried and Irina jolted up.

''Right! She's going to bleed to death if we don't get to her quickly.'' She said. ''Come on, we should go.'' Then she anxiously looked at her brother. ''But… how are we going to carry him and Isabel?''

With a little bit of effort, they managed to make two makeshift stretchers with their coats and materials they found in the lab. They lay Isabel and Ivan on them, and Ian torn apart his suit's coat, to make bandages for Ivan's wound. And yes, he didn't even complain that he destroyed his clothes.

They headed for their way back, Irina and Hamilton carrying Ivan, while Nikolai, Amy and Alistair carried Isabel.

But everyone was happy.

Happy because they didn't only save their family, but the whole wide world.

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

* * *

**I liked this ending I must admit:) don't worry, only one-two chapters left!**

**I don't have anything to say, except the fact that I was really tempted to kill Ivan... but no XD**

**I hope you liked it and please review with your opinion!:)**

**Katja~**


	42. Return

**Nothing special for this one, except that I am writing it at midnight, thing that means that my brain is actually sleeping and not working XD So it might have mistakes^^ **

**Enjoy! I hope you like it;) (even if I had something else to say my brain is miserably failing me at recalling it, so please excuse me if I left something unexplained...)**

**Oh yes I remember one thing:**

**Da svidanya=goodbye in Russian;)**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 41: Return**

When, after a lot of effort, the Cahills came out of the cave, everyone was exhausted, but hopeful, their faces bright with their triumph and salvation.

They carefully set Ivan down on the grass, tied Isabel against a rock, and went to untie the others.

Irina knelt down next to Nataliya, who broke down sobbing as soon as she saw her friend kneeling beside her.

''Shh….'' Irina hugged her and stroked her shoulders softly. ''It's okay Nata, you're fine, everything is fine.'' She whispered, looking at the gash on Nataliya's arm. She let out a sigh of relief, realizing that, despite the steady bleeding, it was not deep or wide, so Nataliya was not in any danger.

On the other hand, she was under a panic attack. ''When Isabel came I-I thought I would die, or worse, you and Ivan and Nikolai would die! I failed you, Irina. I tried to fight her off but I was so useless against her… I was so scared… so terrified… I am sorry, I am so sorry my friend…'' she raved, sobbing loudly inside Irina's arms.

''You're not useless, don't you dare say that again! I would have died if it wasn't for you, you saved my life. It's time for me to return the favor, don't you think? Now, calm down, dearest. Look at me, nice. Take some deep breaths.'' After Irina managed to get Nataliya to calm down, she proceeded in cleaning the wound with some water from her backpack. Then she torn a piece of her shirt and tied it around the gash.

''See, you'll be okay now.'' She said. Just then, Nikolai came next to them, panting.

''I got her medicine from the Shark.'' He said as he knelt down, passing the clotting pills to Irina, who gave one to Nataliya.

''Thank you.'' The latter whispered as she took it. But then she landed her eyes on Ivan, a few meters away, and she let out a loud gasp, pressing her hand against her mouth as tears watered her eyes.

''Oh my God….'' She yelped.

''Nata he'll be fine!'' Irina tried to calm her down again. ''He's just very weak. He is okay though. We will get him to the hospital and he'll be okay.'' She said, however she eyed her brother worriedly as Fiske Cahill had knelt next to him and was quickly bandaging the wound.

Irina turned to Nikolai.

''Darling, take Nataliya to the helicopter. I will be coming before you notice, okay?'' and without waiting for a response, she ran towards the other Cahills.

Fiske looked at her, understanding her unspoken words before she voiced them out.

''He will be okay, as long as you get him to the hospital immediately.'' He told her, and Irina nodded.

''Alright.'' She turned to Amy, hugging her and Dan. ''Congratulations.'' She said and smiled. ''Your parents would be proud.''

Amy's eyes filled with tears. ''Irina, we should be thanking you…'' she took a deep breath. ''Will we meet again?'' she asked.

''Yes, we will. We're all Cahills, remember? The war between the branches has stopped now, Amy. We saved our family. We are a long way towards total trust to each other but… today we made a big step, a very important one.'' Irina smiled. ''I need to go now, I am in a hurry. But we'll see each other soon.'' She waved to the two kids and helped Fiske carry Ivan to the Shark.

After laying her brother on the helicopter's floor, she left again to find Alistair. She fell into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder and letting him take away her fear and exhaustion. She felt him pressing his lips over hers and she did the same, kissing him back lovingly.

When they broke apart, Alistair's eyes were wet.

''You're leaving?'' he asked, and she nodded in remorse.

''I am afraid so, Alistair… my family needs me, more than ever now, that Ivan is seriously injured. I promise, however, it won't be long until we meet again. I promise that as soon as I am sure he's okay, I will come and find you.'' She smiled and granted him another small kiss. ''And we'll be free to do whatever then.'' She said and hugged him tightly, one last time.

''Okay, Irina, I trust your word on this. Go now.'' He smiled. ''Call me as soon as you can, okay?''

She nodded.

''_Da svidanya_, Alistair.''

''_Da svidanya, _Irina.''

She finally found the courage to turn her back at him and run towards the Shark, but as she climbed aboard it, she turned again and waved towards him. He waved back and she smiled, hoping he would be able to see it….

A few minutes later, the helicopter was taking off –thankfully with Nikolai piloting it this time. As they left the island Irina tiredly sat next to Ivan and held his hand. She was exhausted, her whole body aching from the effort and the stress, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes even if she wanted to. Not now, when the life of her brother was in danger.

''Mum, I will be flying to Ireland, it's the closest hospital, about half an hour away.'' She heard Nikolai's voice being distant, as if in a dream, and found herself nodding tiredly.

''Yes… do this.'' She replied weakly, focusing her whole remaining energy into caressing Ivan's limp hand.

Nataliya on the other hand didn't have such reservations, and was fast asleep, shaking slightly in her sleep, probably because of a nightmare. As much as she wanted to, she was unable to even crawl towards her to reassure her. Her senses were numb, as if she was about to faint.

In actuality, she was.

She felt her body slumping down on the helicopter's floor, against her will, but she could do nothing to prevent it. Darkness begun swirling in front of her eyes and her head felt lighter.

Irina fell unconscious, but her hand still gripped tightly this of her brother…

_TO BE CONTINUED one last time….._

* * *

**Ahhhaaa pre-last! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Cute Ali and Iri moment again, because you know I die for those X) Also, oh my God I should stop ending almost EVERY chapter with the characters sleeping/falling unconscious/dying and generally ending up in a non-awake state of being XD **

**I hope you liked it and please review with your opinion! Goodnight! ... ZZZ...ZZZZZZZ...**

**Katja~**


	43. A Peaceful Future

**And finally, after nearly one and a half year... Blooded Alliance came to an end... and it's kind of weird that the end doesn't even have to do with the title. I mean, the title is relevant to the story, regarding Irina's relationship with Alistair... but yeah, that's all XD**

**Ahem... One last DISCLAIMER guys!**

**Me: Irina, do the last one?**

**Irina: Sure, I am doing it as a goodbye. 'Katja does not own the 39 clues or the characters. She owns this story and the OC Ivan Spasky -who also happens to be my beloved brother.' **

**Me: *cries* whaaaa I am so sad this story is over!:(**

**Irina: You have, like... a TON other stories which you can continue...and you said you'd be doing a sequel anyway.**

**Me: Oh yes, the sequel! But this was my first fanfiction so it's really special... which also means I must re-do the first, like 10-13 chapters because they're complete crap 0.0**

**Irina: Agreed**

**Me: Thank you very much -.-**

**Irina: you... just admitted it -_- **

**Me: Whateeever xD Enjoy this last chapter guys!^^**

**Chapter Last: A Peaceful Future **

_Ten days later…_

''No, Ivan! There is no way that happens!''

''Come on now sister, you can't keep me in bed forever! Besides, you know we must go.''

Irina Spasky let out an angry sigh and slumped back to her chair, next to her brother's bedside. It had been ten days since the end of the Clue Hunt, ten days since she, her brother, son and their distant cousins tried and managed to save the World and the family. The wound on Ivan's chest, caused by Isabel Kabra, was steadily healing and the man was evidently much better, but the doctor –also known as Nataliya Romanova- had insisted for him to stay in bed for a few more days.

Of course Ivan did not agree to that, and, when the invitation for a family reunion by Amy, who now was the leader of the Madrigals, came to their house's mailbox, he had insisted on going.

''Sister, could you please stop treating me like I am a baby? I can take good care of myself.'' Ivan said one more time, as Irina placed a wet cloth on his forehead –despite he didn't have a high fever anymore.

''Da, sure, good care of yourself. Jumping in front of a firing gun.'' Irina said sarcastically.

''Are you the one to speak? You nearly got barbequed to save Amy, Dan and Alistair.'' Ivan countered, attempting to sit up, while letting out a grunt of pain. Irina's expression immediately switched from angry to anxious. She placed one hand on her brother's cheek, and the other on his shoulder.

''Ivan please,'' she said softly ''lie down, you'll harm yourself.''

Before Ivan had the chance to reply, Nikolai walked in the room, just coming back from his shift as a guard in the local bank. Although he had studied to be a doctor, he couldn't find a sufficient position in a hospital at the moment, so he made his living by working as said guard.

Irina seized the chance to take advantage of her son's medical knowledge.

''Nikki, please, tell your uncle to rest! He's not listening to me!'' she complained. Nikolai turned towards them and rolled his eyes.

''Mum, he's just fine. His cheeks have a healthy colour, his eyes aren't dull, and his appetite is a very valid signal that he's okay.'' Nikolai said the last of his arguments with a slight chuckle. Ivan stuck his tongue out to his sister as she angrily stared at both him and her son.

''Thank you very much Nikolai! You were supposed to be helping me take care of him!''

''He doesn't need to be taken care of anymore, mummy.'' Nikolai said as he leaned in and hugged Irina, then exited the bedroom to go downstairs and make lunch.

She sighed. ''I know. I guess I am just to anxious about him, aren't I?'' she smiled faintly. ''I was just so afraid I was going to lose you, Ivan… I don't know what would have happened if you had…'' she bit her lips, not wanting to utter the word.

Ivan gripped his hand around hers.

''I understand, Rin-rin, but there is no longer any need to worry about this. The wound will only be a scar in a few days more, so we can even go to Amy's reunion. It's a week away from now, so I am sure Nataliya will give me permission to go.'' He said and granted her a cheesy grin. She couldn't help it but smile back.

''Alright, since you want it so much…'' she stopped and placed her head on her hand, slouching forward.

''Are you okay, Irina?''

''Da, da, only kind of tired. I haven't slept well for quite a lot of time.''

''As in, the last eleven nights? Because you were spending all of your time over my head, even when you were told there was no need to hover over me like the Grim Reaper?'' Ivan deliberately mentioned, recalling all those past nights that Irina had spent next to him, despite half of them had been no need for her to do this, as Ivan had been fine.

She let out a weak groan mixed with a laugh.

''Fine, fine, I guess you're right. Jeez, and I'd expect a thank you after all those tears I shed about you and all the hours I spent at your side.'' Irina said, taking a fake dramatic tone.

''Drama queen.''

''Shut up.''

Ivan laughed quietly. ''I will, but I say you must catch up some sleep before you faint, am I right?''

''Yes.'' She nodded, then looked at him. ''Mind if I… lie next to you? I want to make sure I'll be right here if you need anything.'' She said anxiously, making Ivan roll his eyes.

''In one condition.''

''Tell me.''

''We're going visit Amy and Dan if Nataliya says I can get out of bed.''

''Alright, alright… if Nataliya says so, I guess she'd be right.''

Ivan nodded, making room at his beloved sister to lie next to him. Irina crawled by his side, careful not to lean on him or do anything that could hurt him, and closed her eyes, letting out a weak sigh. Ivan stroked through her hair.

''Everything will be fine.'' He assured her.

Irina smiled, already half-asleep.

''I know that… we can… we can finally hope that our whole family will find peace…''

Ivan nodded. ''Yes, you're totally right. We can hope for a brighter future….''

And the two siblings fell asleep, dreaming of this bright new world for their family.

A world that was now their reality, a world in which the Cahill family finally was in peace.

_~ * THE END * ~_

* * *

**And for once, we've got a happy happy chapter!**

**It has been a long while, but it finally ended, so I really hope you enjoyed this story, and that you'll be coming back to read the sequel and my other stories...**

**Stay awesome and read the 39 clues!:)**

**THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS UP UNTIL NOW READ THIS STORY AND SUPPORTED ME UNTIL THE END! Special thanks to 1bluesapphire and OnceUponTheBrokenRegal, I don't think I could have done it without you girls!^v^ *hugs you***

**Katja~**


End file.
